Never Beth, Neverl
by wytchbiker
Summary: "You know one day your going to beat me so badly, I am going to die in my sleep, then I will have the dead pleasure of devouring you." She felt him stiffen, knew she had got to the point, to stop him talking, his hands raised and she waited for the beating to start...(this is the first summary I have ever done! argghhhh) Oh should warn this is a Beth/Daryl story bad language/smutt
1. We meet again - 1

Beth sighed kicking up some dirt and ash with the toe of her boot, it had been two months, two months since they had taken her, two months since The Governor had brazenly walked into the Prison, pulling in walkers with him, trying to kill everyone. She hadn't known who had survived, she woke up in a tent with him stood over her, his greasy smile plastered on his all to familiar fake face.

"He hurt ya again?" asked a voice from beside the fire, Beth looked over to the only person who had surprisingly shown her any kindness since she got here, she shook her head no "Well given his track record won't be long probably tonight. I'm sorry kid, I am trying to think of away to get us both the fuck out of here without us both dying" he explained with a shrug.

"He will come for me" she stated looking off into the trees near by, she knew he would, if he had survived he would come for her, he would save her, he was her hero.

"Ya keep saying tha' and he ain' appeared yet." she shot him a look of pain.

"He will and when he gets here he will chop Philips balls off." There was a cough behind her, she didn't bother to turn around and look at him.

"I see its time for a lesson in love again" Beth closed her eyes, it had been a week since he had beat her, if she would just tell him that she loved him Philip would stop with the torment, but she couldn't bring herself to lie, glancing at Martinez she turned and walked towards the hut they were now in residence in, over her shoulder she heard him instruct the men to run the perimeter, so they wouldn't hear only Martinez would be left sat by the fire, listening and smoking, then when Philip had finished he would come in and help her clean up again.

He walked into the hut closing the door and grabbing her by the wrist pulling her into his arms "So he's going to chop my balls off is he, your little mystery man, your hope and your dreams, the man you love so very much!" He was taunting her and she knew it but she couldn't help herself.

"Yes" was all she said, Philips hand came up and slammed into her face hard she felt her lip dissolve "I have told you every night, you can have my body, you can beat me, you can fuck me but you will not have my soul or my heart, one belongs to God the other belongs..." she froze knowing she had nearly said his name out loud.

"You will love me, because they don't want you any more, your mine, I took their angel, their hope, their innocence and turned her into a common slut. I know you and Martinez have been screwing behind my back."

"I have never been near him, he's as much of an arse as you are?" Beth knew that meant he would hit her again but at the very least he would shut up, she screamed as she was pushed against the wall of the cabin, her head hitting it hard.

"You will tell me who he is, then I will kill him."

"When he comes for me, when he walks through that door and cuts your mother fucking throat, you will know" she spat the blood in her mouth out on the floor, her head swimming slightly from the pain in it. "You know one day your going to beat me so badly, I am going to die in my sleep, then I will have the dead pleasure of devouring you." She felt him stiffen, knew she had got to the point to stop him talking, his hands raised and she waited for the beating to start.

888

D

He sat in the tree, looking down at the small camp site, there was a wooden hut in the back ground, he could see that there were not as many guards as he had imagined, four he could count, then there was Martinez, he had a personal dislike of that man before he had taken Beth from the prison, now he wanted them all dead, just without getting him and her killed in the process.

Beth was stood there talking with him like they were old friends, he had picked up on most of the conversation, from his position, he had heard her tell Martinez that someone would come for her, that they would save her, well he would do his best or die trying, that's when the Governor appeared and took her inside, in a few moments he heard her start to scream, that was the push he needed, to his luck half the guards had left the area only leaving Martinez by the fire, he became equally as stunned when he watched Martinez stand up and start throwing things around the camp site, jumping from the tree, he landed lightly on the floor, then walked out of the tree line, his weapon aimed at the other man's head "Should have known she had meant you." Martinez said.

He nodded saying nothing, he could hear them shouting, he looked to Martinez then back to the hut, "Ain' gunna stop ya, she needs to go home." That was all it took he ran towards the hut standing by the door listening trying to work out where in there they were situated, that's when he heard something else that made his heart stop "..."So he's going to chop my balls off is he, your little mystery man, your hope and your dreams, the man you love so very much!"

"Yes" he could hear her voice clear, there was a pause a sound of skin hitting skin, it made him feel sick "I have told you every night, you can have my body, you can beat me, you can fuck me but you will not have my soul or my heart, one belongs to God the other belongs..."

He heard her pause nearly giving her secret away, he had hoped just for a second, shaking his head he paid attention to the rest of the conversation, trying to judge where they were "When he comes for me, when he walks through that door and cuts your mother fucking throat, you will know" he heard her spit "You know one day your going to beat me so badly, I am going to die in my sleep, then I will have the dead pleasure of devouring you." he smirked at the thought of that then realised he had visualized her dead, the thought of that making him feel sick, "fucker" he whispered kicking the door open and shooting an arrow through the Governors thigh, the Governor went for his gun but Beth had already grabbed it and held it to his head, she looked at the Governor with pure hate, something he had never seen on Beth's angelic face before. "I fucking told you he would, I fucking said he would save me, I left you signs everywhere." she said "I left you tracks to follow." She never took her eyes off of the Governor the gun unwavering in her hand.

He walked up pulling his arrow out of the Governor's thigh "So which do you want then Beth, balls for a necklace, or his throat cut?" She contemplated for a minute then gave the gun to Daryl, her fingers brushing against his, their eyes meet for just a few seconds when she landed the first punch to the Governor's face, she punched over and over again, Daryl watched as she kicked him and hit him untill the tears started to run down her face, he stopped her handing her the gun back, she took it shaking slightly, raised it and shot the Governor in the face "Mother fucker!" she shouted dropping to her knee's, Daryl lent down next to her pulling her into his lap cradling her small frame in his strong arms. "I'm here, I am here Beth, Shush now, no one will get you." Daryl looked up when the hut door closed and he heard Martinez's voice go loud, outside.

"Yeah it was me, saw someone in the tree's they took off that way, you two go that way you two that I will stay watch the Governor and his play thing."

Daryl swallowed "Beth, we gotta go." she grabbed his hand all of a sudden and he looked down at her, her face swollen, blood dripping from her lip, he felt a twinge of guilt and anger raise like bile in him.

"I told them you would come" she sounded dazed to his ears "I told them that some how you would know how much I loved you, and you would come and get me you would, because your a hero." Daryl didn't know what to say to her, she had just told him she loved him, she was delirious lost in her own tormented mind.

"We have to go now!" Beth nodded and stood up, he could tell how wobbly she was, he just hoped they could make it back to the main road he had abandoned a car there, he could get her back to the prison back to her father and sister, her family. He pulled his arm around her waist holding her up, dragging her to the door he flung it open, Martinez standing outside waiting for them.

"I got a car, supplies" Martinez said to him "We gotta go now, they come back find him dead they will kill everyone." Daryl nodded following Martinez, he opened the back door and shoved Beth in getting in after her.

"Back to the prison" was the only instructions he gave Martinez.

They drove in silence while Beth leaned into Daryl, he could smell her blood, her sweat and he swore there was still that scent of vanilla, he had found her after two months of tracking this clever woman, he had found her, she had survived, she had lived, and he would never let anyone touch her again.


	2. Admissions - 2

Glenn flung the gates open at the prison letting the car through, Daryl threw himself out of the car, trying to talk over everyone.

"Shut Up!" he yelled everyone went silent "look I found her, she's here, she looks bad" he heard Maggie's sobs, looking into the crowd he found Hershel, staring at the old man's face "I am going to take her indoors, but I need to ask you for ten minutes Hershel, she needs ten minutes." he said rubbing the back of his neck shuffling uncomfortably.

"Consider it done" was all Hershel said.

"Now Rick, Martinez is in the car, calm down" he held his hand out towards Rick as he started towards them drawing his gun "he was already planning an escape for them both, he helped and stood back while we killed the Governor" there was a collective gasp from the group "Now Martinez should be settled in, give him my cell ain' gunna be needing it for a long time." he lent into the car "Beth, Beth sweetheart, it's Daryl." her eyes fluttered "we are back at the prison, I am going to pick you up and carry you in."

"Don't leave me." she whispered, as he swung her out of the car into his arms, he felt her curl into his chest.

"Never Beth, Never." he took her through the cell block placing her on her cot in the cell "Gunna get some water" he ran down to the kitchen grabbing rags and water, then went back to her cell, she was sobbing again "I'm here" he said softly, her eyes fluttered open again to look at him.

"Told them you would come, told them," he sighed, cleaning the blood lightly from her face. "Hug me Daryl." he shrugged and lent back on her cot she curled into his chest, he picked up a strand of her hair running it through his fingers, she had dropped off to sleep when Hershel came to the cell door, Daryl felt suddenly uncomfortable, where as only seconds before it had been so natural. Daryl watched as Hershel came into the room and sat on the chair from the desk. Daryl stood up uncurling Beth from him taking a seat on the end of the cot.

"She alright?" Hershel asked

"She is alive, but she is broken." Daryl said "I know things happened..." he was looking at the floor mumbling around his thumb.

"I understand." Daryl stood to leave "Thank you Daryl, for all you have done, bringing my daughter home for me, to us" Daryl's eyes shot up to the old man infront of him, he nodded stepping out of the cell when a scream came from Beth's mouth, he turned and rushed in.

"Noooooooo" she grabbed him "You promised, you said you wouldn't leave me, you promised, you came, I told them you would, I told them my soul is gods my heart is yours" she threw herself into his arms, Daryl curled his arms around her, whispering quietly in her ear, his eyes going to Hershel, the pain on the old man's face clearly showing, he nodded at Daryl.

"She needs to sleep. You stay." he patted Daryl's shoulder and left the cell, Daryl led them back into the position they were in before, trying not to over think any of this.

The last thing he heard before dropping off was Beth breath into Daryls chest "I love you, thank you."

8888888

She woke up hot unable to breath, panic taking over, she pushed her way from under his arm, just a dream she kept repeating the tears overflowing from her eyes, she stopped dead as she took in her surroundings, no it wasn't it wasn't a dream he really had come for her, the tears followed freely down her cheeks, allowing herself to breath, feeling just a touch of happiness rise in her as she looked at her sleeping partner. "Daryl" she smiled in what felt like the first time in months, sitting in the chair she watched him sleep.

"Ya gunna sit there watching me all day?" he said with his eyes closed.

"I thought you were asleep." she stated.

"Sleep, with how much you fidget" he state and smirked then opened his eyes to look at her.

"Thank you, for everything." she said, he stood up, she followed suit "I don't know what to say to them." she looked into his eyes.

"Ya don' have to tell them nothin' all ya have to worry about is they love ya, will be happy to have ya back." he reached out and hooked a piece of hair behind her ear, she flinched just a little and he withdrew his hand, dropping it into his side. "I wouldn' hurt ya Beth." he said quietly. She reached out to him pulling his hand into her's.

"I know that Daryl, ya all that kept me alive, I knew you would come for me, ya wouldn't let me die with him." He pulled her against him, not knowing what to say, him following her was purely selfish, he had realised he would not live without her, his world would end.

"We'd best get ya something ta eat." he said and pulled her towards the door feeling her hesitation he turned to her "told I ain' gunna leave ya not ever." she looked him in the face knowing he meant it.

"Daryl, I meant what I said yesterday. I really do love you." Beth then took a deep breath and holding his hand went out of the door towards the stairs her stomach doing butterflies, what would they ask? What would she tell them? She paused again.

"Its ok i'm with ya." she nodded and went towards the kitchen feeling sick at the thought of them knowing what the Governor had done to her.

888888888888888888

Everyone in the room went quiet as they entered the dinning hall, Daryl shifted uncomfortable with all their eyes on them but he put his chin up "Alright, ain' none of ya ever seen a girl before?" he asked glaring at the room.

"Ya just trying to decided which one of you girls is the best looking." Martinez threw at him, Beth chuckled and made her way over to him, Daryl following closely

"Thank you." she said and gave the man a quick hug, Martinez blushed but hugged her back. "Now Carol, what is that rather fantastic smell, I believe I am catching the sent of squirrel" she smirked heading towards the kitchen, Carol smiled at her.

"And powdered eggs too. Thought we would celebrate your home coming. I have missed you Beth." Carol started dishing up two plates of food, handing them over, Daryl took both plates, Carol catching his eye with a slight frown, he had no time for her judgements today, he was happier than he had been in months.

"Oh my haven't eaten like this in a while, have we Martinez?." he smiled at her slipping his fork into his mouth "And oh is that coffee?" Carol nodded her head, pouring out two steaming cups, Beth took them from her and walked over to her father and sister's table, sitting down she handed Daryl his coffee, while he put the plate of food in front of her. They began to eat Daryl kept his eyes glued on his plate, waiting for them to fire questions.

"Beth" she looked up, Daryl felt her hand grab his under the table, he gave hers a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"Yes Maggie?"

"I am glad your home." she smiled at Beth, Beth returned her smile "Beth what happened?" Daryl's head shot up staring at Maggie then turning to Beth.

"I am not ready to discuss this Maggie, I don't know I ever will be." Daryl's attention was pulled when he saw Martinez stand from his table giving his plate over to Carol with a grateful thanks and placing himself on the edge of their table with his back to everyone but able to catch Daryl's eye, Daryl eyed him gratefully.

"But Beth..." Beth cut her sister short

"Maggie, I would be happy if you and Daddy would accept the fact that I am here and I am alive, please do not push this, if I wish to discuss this any further I will but in my own time." she demanded.

"Bethy.."

"I am no longer a child Maggie, Bethy died the day she was taken my name is Beth, remember that." she silently finished her breakfast picking up her's and Daryl's plates, she thanked Carol for a wonderful breakfast giving her a genuine smile, Daryl stood back from them watching her every move.

"I need to take a walk Daryl." was all she said, as she walked towards the door, he let her exit then turned to look at Martinez, Martinez put his finger to his mouth to tell him he would say nothing that Beth's secrets were her own.

8888888888888888

"I need to hit something." she stated as soon as he was out side.

"Come with me" he stalked off towards the fences "Killin' is more fun" he handed her a pole they spent three hours clearing the fence, he watched as tears ran down her face, then anger took over, he watched all the emotions as they appeared on her face then disappeared quickly, to his surprise she suddenly dropped the metal rod, falling back on the grass and started to laugh, it was almost hysterical.

"Beth?" he questioned she looked up at him, giggling.

"Oh you know what, with everything he did, with everything he said to me, only one thing has really hurt and it has only just come to me." suddenly she wasn't laughing any more, he waited for her to continue while he sat next to her flicking a cigarette out of his packet and lighting it. "I had kept it, my virginity, I had kept it to give to someone I loved, 18 years..." he looked up at her feeling a blush covering his own cheeks at how open she was talking to him. "I dreamed ya know, I dreamed that one night you would come to me and tell me that you loved me, that ya wanted me, that I was yours and that you would take it from me." she sighed "The dreams of a child."

Daryl shifted her into a hug, kissing the top of her head "I know Daryl, I know I am broken goods, I know no one will want me now, but if I can't have ya I don't want anyone anyway." Daryl threw his butt away from him and turned her head up to him holding her chin lightly in his fingers "Beth..." she put her hand up to stop him.

"I told ya I understand" Daryl shook his head at her.

"Woman, will ya shush up and let a man talk." he took a deep breath "I ain' no good with words, I am a simple man, but what I told ya I meant, I will never leave ya. What ya told the Governor, was that really about me?" she nodded her head against his hand, his eyes meeting her's "I came after ya, it wasn't coz Rick or your father asked me too, it wasn't because I am the best tracker, it was because I couldn't live without ya here with me, I didn't stop him from taking ya, I didn't stop him from hurting ya. But I swear your mine now." he brushed his lips against her's not wanting to hurt her broken lip. "Ain't no one gunna hurt ya again, I mean no one" his anger rose in his voice but he looked at her and let it release slowly through a deep breath.

"Daryl, you don't have to feel sorry for me, really I will fit back in, in time look after Judith possibly find something else useful to do.." she was cut off this time as his lips came down on her harder more desperate, forcing her to open her mouth to his as his tongue penetrated her mouth, she felt the world dissolve around her.

"Don' ya understand?" he almost shouted as he pulled away "I am in love with ya woman, ya father he knows I told him before I left, to find ya, I told him I would find ya or die trying, told him that I had been in love with ya since back at the farm, but knew ya'll saw me as a red neck." his hand went to the back of his neck his nerves kicking in.

"Daryl?" she asked

"Yes."

"Will ya make love to me?" he paused looking at her.

"In time Princess, but right now you need to heal, then we can work on where this goes." he paused again.

"What?"

"I need to tell Carol, I need to tell her that she's ma friend and that is all, that my soul belongs to God but my heart it belongs to ya." he used her words, she curled into his side as he lead back on the grass.

"Don't ya want to know what he did?" Beth asked, she felt him tense.

"If you want to tell me then I will listen." he said stiffly.

"I don' want to remember" she said

"Then I ain' never going to ask." he whispered, she smiled and kissed him, just as he heard foot steps coming their way, he pulled away ignoring the slightly hurt look on her face "Carol" he whispered, as she came over the hill.

"There you both are." They turned together both feeling a bit flushed, to see Carol and Judith standing in front of them "I have a surprise for the both of you." Daryl saw a look of confusion rush over Carol's face, then a sharp look of hurt hit her eyes but she shrugged it off with the falsest smile he had ever seen her give even when she was with Ed, she set Judith on the ground holding her hands in her own and Judith started taking small wobbly steps towards them.

"Dar" came a little voice from the little girl Beth's hands flew to her mouth a small sob coming out, Judith's attention taken from Daryl to Beth. "eth" she said landing on her bum holding her hands up to Beth, Beth swung the little girl into her arms and covered her in kisses.

"I am here little one, Beth is back." she smiled down at the little girl and Daryl noticed a little of the horror dissolving from her eyes, it made him smile, maybe just maybe she could find her way back, one thing he knew for sure he was never going to let her go.


	3. The Run - 3

As the days passed, in to weeks and weeks into months, Daryl felt himself relax into life with Beth, they did everything together, Carol had been hurt when Daryl had admitted his feelings for Beth to her, but she had understood, Beth could give him so much more than she was ready to admit openly, she had shook her head at him and walked away without a word, she had loved him and he had pushed her away for a slip of a child. He had noticed though as the months passed that she had found a friend all be it surprising, Martinez would be seen with her in the kitchen laughing and joking or out on the vegetable patch guarding her while she tended it, perhaps, Daryl hoped, just perhaps she would find happiness there, where he couldn't give it to her.

"So hunting today?" he was pulled out of his thoughts, turning to see Beth standing looking at him with large doe eyes, he smiled.

"Thought we would go on a run instead." he said with a slight smirk, it had now eight months since she had been back with them, they slept together, ate together, hunted together, made out most nights hot and heavy but as much as she pleaded as much as he desperately wanted to he had not crossed the barrier.

"Oh really so soon after the last one?" she battered her eyelashes at him, innocently, knowing full well it was his excuse to get them both away from the prison for a few hours "Well I best go and find my weapons, presume we will be going very shortly?"

"Oh yes." he smirked, he stood and watched Beth leaving hoping she remembered to change out of those little shorts, as much as he loved them and they always had her desired effect on him, he really wanted to take the bike.

Beth came rushing back with jeans on, that were so tight they didn't leave a lot to the imagination, he felt himself twitch down below, her effect on him was almost spell like, she shot him a smile, he'd get a hard on, she raised an eyebrow in a playful manner and he was stiffer than a rocket, but right now all he wanted to do was bend her of his bike and slip her it hard, he shook himself, he was not a teenager fer fuck sake, get a hold yourself "Told Rick." she stated simply, Daryl coughed in reply not saying anything in case his voice gave him away, he just walked towards the bike, put a leg over it and fired her up, staring at Beth.

8888888888888888

Beth watched him stalk off towards the bike, he had been so weird over the last few weeks, perhaps he was getting bored with her, perhaps he had had time to think about everything she had gone through and realised that she was broken goods, that he didn't love her, she was scared trembling at the thought. On shaking legs she made her way towards the bike and threw herself onto the back of it holding on tightly round his waist feeling his muscles contract against her touch.

She tried to concentrate on holding on to him, but all that kept coming at her were memories, she saw his face screaming at her, heard his words coming back to haunt her "You will love me, because they don't want you any more, your mine, I took their angel, their hope, their innocence and turned her into a common slut" she could feel the punches, the kicks, the humiliation of every bruise, tears wear coming she tried to fight them she tried to stop them from falling, she felt the bike come to a halt and she jumped from the back of it running, she had no idea where she was running too just running away from him letting her down easily, away from the still staring eyes, away from everyone. Panic swept through her, she was finding it harder to breath, the tears wouldn't stop he couldn't see anything, the tunnel was growing darker, then it was blank.

8888888888888888

Daryl jumped off his bike, watching her run, confused, only had split seconds to react, he took off after running with everything he had in him, he had no idea what was going on but there was no way he was letting his woman out of his sight. As he followed her into the tree line by the side of the road he concern growing with every step he took, she was hysterical, he couldnt understand it what the hell had happened, Beth collapsed against a tree a few yards from him and he sprinted to catch up with her.

"Beth, Sweetheart?" he pulled her into his lap "Beth come on sweetheart wake up, please." he tried lightly tapping her faces with his fingers but she did not move, he looked around him not recognising anything, they couldnt stay sat in the woods waiting for her to wake up "for Gods sake woman what a time to pass out." he mumbled Daryl pulled her into his arms, standing up he walked further into the dense trees hoping to find an old tree he could put her inside till she woke up, he struggled forward with her dead weight all the time talking to her "Beth please wake up, I love you" he could feel tears running down his face he had not come this far, not found her and brought her home to them, to him to lose her now, over what ever the hell this was. Daryl was angry, frustrated and worried about her, and when she woke up he was going to kill her!

He tore his way through the under growth, then he spotted something and started to hurry out of the trees and towards the house he could see in the distance, he just hoped no one was home.

8888888888888888

Daryl led Beth down on the porch of the small farm house, it was nothing as big as the Greene's farm house but it should hold them while he waited for her to come round, clearing the house of the only walker in it he picked Beth up and led her on the couch, then went about securing the place as best he could, looking through the cupboards he found a stash of food, tins dried packet mixes, and with the luck of all the Gods they still had running water from what he guessed would be the a well. He pulled the food from the cupboards placing it into bags he found under a counter always good for a quick get away, then he made his way up the stairs, opened the bedroom doors and pulled blankets and pillows off of the beds, he secured the doors back up making his way back to Beth he threw the covers over her, lifting her head lightly in his hands placing a pillow under her head.

Then went about building himself a fire in the small fire place, retrieving water for the night and the food from the kitchen he secured the doors to the main room, he took a seat on a small arm chair with his crossbow across his legs and waited, Beth would have to wake up sooner or later he just hoped it would be sooner.

8888888888888888

Beth's eyes opened slowly and she realised it was dark and she was hot, very hot, she threw the covers from her and sat up in an easy movement, she took in her surroundings with the light from the fire place, then her eyes met his across the room and she froze, she watched him blink heavily, he turned towards the fireplace and threw on more wood lighting the room up further, she didn't speak she had no words. "Hungry?" he asked and she realised she was.

"Yes please, is there a little water?" she asked him and he turned to face her then walked to the table pouring her a glass of water from the jug, he handed it to her "Thank you" she looked up into his eyes and realised he had been crying, Daryl Dixon had been crying, Why? Wasn't he the one who was going to finish everything with her?

He walked away from her and poured something into a bowl for her, then rooted around in a tupper ware box she watched in fascination as he pulled out crackers, a small smile on her face as he handed her the bowl "Its beef casserole, found some crackers they arn't to bad, well not completely stale, surprised me." Beth raised an eyebrow at him, was Daryl Dixon making small talk with her? Had the world ended again while she was out? "Eat" he stated, making his way back to the chair and sitting down.

Beth shovelled food into like she hadn't eaten for over a month, she was starved. When she finished she placed the bowl on her lap and sat back on the couch.

"Beth what happened back there?" she heard his voice but he continued to concentrate on the fire in the grate, she swallowed not sure she wanted to have this conversation but knew no matter what it was coming.

"Well..." she choked a little then coughed and cleared he throat to carry on "I had been thinking you have been acting kinda weird for a few days, well weeks really, and, well I knew, I just knew we were going on the run, you were going to tell me I was right all those months ago, that I was unlovable that I wasn't worth all this effort." she rushed herself to finish "And well..." she could hear the tears thickening her voice "Then I remembered everything he said to me, and I realised it was all coming true." tears were falling down her face now, onto the hands she had clasped together in her lap "How long was I out?" she asked quietly.

"Two Days." he answered still staring at the fire, suddenly he was stood next to her reaching her into his arms. "I am only ever going to say this once Beth, so please listen to me." he waited for her to nod her head against his chest "Beth Greene, I love you, I have only ever loved one other person in my life and that was Merle, I have never been someone who trusted anyone, my father he was a drunk, he beat me one night so badly I ended up in hospital and I never saw him again, but Merle he came home set up a place I lived with him, well when he was there. I understand panic, I understand rejection, what I don't understand is how the hell you thought I would give you up?" she sighed against his chest he felt her relax.

"But he stopped touching me, kissing me, loving me?" she said almost a sob

"I didn't stop, I just it was becoming a bit much for a grown man with needs." he shifted uncomfortably "We only had one place left to go, and I didn't want to hurt you so I didn't push it, I had to find things to do to keep me busy, so I didn't think about you in those damned shorts" he explained "Beth there is only so many times a man can well relieve himself."

Suddenly she was laughing, for the first time in ages she laughed she laughed so hard she doubled over onto the floor holding her stomach, Daryl just stood there in amazement staring at her, he had just poured his heart out to this woman and she laughed at him? He stalked out of the room to the sound of her laughter.

8888888888888888

She ran after him grabbing him by the arm "Daryl, please stop, please listen to me." he pulled his arm from her grip and started back towards the kitchen, she watched his back for a minute trying to decide what the best course of action was to be, then she ran as fast as she could and leapt on his back "Dixon you will stop and listen to me!" she held her arms clasped around his thick neck, he stopped.

"Well that's a way to get a man's attention." he stated undoing her clasp.

"I love you Daryl, your my world. I was laughing at the fact you felt you had to run off to werever you went to well relieve yourself as you put it" she smiled at him and she saw a small smirk appear on his face too. "I wish you would get it through your thick skull your mine you can't leave me." his hand went to her cheek and she rubbed against the toughened skin "Can we please get out of here and back in there where its warmer?"


	4. The Vowels - 4

Daryl grabbed her hand tugging her back into the main room and closing the doors behind them when he turned around Beth was stood in front of him with nothing on "This time Dixon, there is no where for you to run too." Daryl froze to the spot as she made her way over to him, clasping either side of his face in her hands drawing him to her their lips touched hesitantly then he pulled her against him deepening the kiss grabbing her arse in his hands he pulled her till her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, he ran his hands up her back feeling her soft skin, he needed her and she him this time he was not going to hide from her this time he was going to give her what they both needed.

Daryl walked with her to the couch and led her down, he stood looking at her for a while admiring her curves, he small breasts, her pink nipples standing out to him, perfect porcelain skin glowing in the light from the fire, he slipped his boots from his feet while slipping his own shirt off, only contemplating his scars for a second she wore hers on the inside he wore his on the inside, the were two sides to the same fucked up coin. He dropped his shirt to the floor, slipping his jeans over his hips, he watched her watching his every move, self consciously he stood in front of the woman he loved, trying not to hide himself away, when she held her hand out to him he walked to her, slowly, Daryl had never been a lover, he had always had to fight for everything, in a way he had to fight for her too, she pulled him to her and she kissed him Daryl forgot his worries and fell into her again. He nibbled down her jaw line, placing butterfly kisses down her neck across her collar, then down onto her breasts, he was encouraged by the small moans she was giving him, especially when he sucked on of her nipples into his mouth "Daryl!" she called "D...Daryl." hearing her moan his name made him grow even harder, he pinched her nipple between his fingers making her moans louder stronger, he could feel her hips rising and pushing against him, he trailed kisses down her small tender stomach, he heard her gasp as he placed a kiss on her inner thigh, looking up into her eyes asking permission, she nodded and he lowered his head to her damp slit, flicking his tongue across her entrance "Oh my God" her voice was barely a whisper, he licked her over again relishing in her taste, he moved to her clit circling it with his tongue her hips rising to meet him with every circle he noticed her moans growing louder Daryl plunged a finger into her tight hole, and she screamed his name again.

"Now Daryl, please, now." she begged, Daryl began kissing all the way back up her body, laying between her legs taking her mouth onto his he bit down lightly on her bottom lip and she moaned into his mouth "Take me Daryl, I am yours." With that Daryl pushed himself into her, he rested gently so they could both get used to the feeling, he breathed in deeply, she was so tight he had never felt this way, he wasn't exactly a virgin but then to fucks in the bed of his truck hardly counted as an experienced lover, he pulled out slowly and pushed back in watching her face as she accepted his every move "harder Daryl" she panted into his face, stepping up his pace Daryl took her, he forgot his worries his cares, concentrating souly on her pleasure, she was gripping him tightly now, her hips meeting him every time he pushed deeper, she began to quiver and he knew instinctively that she was about to come.

"Come for me Beth." that tipped her over the edge and she screamed out his name, while her finger nails dug into his shoulders ripping into his flesh, Daryl knew he was about to find his release so he pulled out quickly, before he knew what was happening Beth had taken him into her mouth deep into her throat, that was the end of it Daryl released down her throat the world going dark for a few moments while he caught his breath, when he opened his eyes he realised she was crying.

Guilt rushed through him "Beth please, i'm sorry, did I hurt you? I didn't meant to, oh please Beth talk to me." he wrapped her in his arms panic rising up his throat, he was fighting his natural instinct to run when she spoke.

"Don't ….Don't leave me Daryl." she hiccuped.

"Never Beth, Never." he lent down kissing her on top of her beautiful blonde hair. "Don't cry Beth, I ..."

"I never knew it could be like that Daryl, I never thought it could be so loving." she spoke into his chest, it clicked in his head, closing his eyes to swallow back his tears and anger.

"When you love someone, it will always be good Beth, and know this princess, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, your mine now Beth, no one will hurt you, no one will come near you again and for as long you want me I will be here." he buried his face into her hair and waited.

"You are mine Daryl Dixon, your my hunter, my protector, my lover and my best friend, no one will ever take you away from me, I will kill them first." Daryl led them both down on the large couch pulling the covers over them, he heard her breathing steady as she fell to sleep in his arms, just as his eyes began to shut Daryl realised for the first time in his life someone saw him and understood him, yet they still loved him, a tear ran from his closed eye leaving a track down his cheek, he understood Beth's tears now.


	5. No Goodbyes - 5

**Would just like to take the time to thank you all for reading, especially my new friend DarylDixon'sLover for her support, please read review and feel free to give me some pointers thanks.**

"Daryl! Daryl!" Daryl came too hearing someone screaming his name he moved from his cell swiftly taking the stairs to at a time, his crossbow in hand, he charged into the main room, on full alert but the only person sat there was Carol.

"What the hell Carol?" he questioned.

"Needed to know!" she stated more to the floor than to him

"Ain' got a clue woman, what the hell are ya yapping on about?" Daryl slung his crossbow on the table, striding off towards the kitchen area to get coffee, shaking his head, one thing he will never understand is women, they confuse him, even his Beth and small smile came to his lips as he thought of his Beth. His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his arm, he looked down at the small hand then up to the owners face, Carol stood looking at him.

"Pookey, please." she leaned up, her lips brushing his, Daryl put both hands on her arms and pushed her away. "Daryl you know it's me and you, Beth is a child, she ….. she, for Gods sake Daryl she hasn't lived."

He took a deep breath and stared at the woman before him, the woman he considered his best friend, his confidon, he had watched her grow, from a meek and feeble individual to a strong minded woman, he was so proud of everything she had done but he didn't feel that way about her, he thought he had made it clear to her, he thought he had explained to her that he didn't love her, not like that "Carol .. I thought...I thought you and Martinez...I thought you understood." he said.

"He's a nice man, a generous man, he had a family once you know, daughters and a wife. But he isn't you, he isn't The Daryl Dixon. Heart Breaker." she had begun to shout now, her voice verging on hysteria.

The outside door flew open and Rick marched in followed by a whole group of spectators, Daryl knew this wasn't going to end well.

"What is going on?!" he demanded staring from Daryl to Carol and back again "One of you speak to me, now!" Carol opened her mouth, but Daryl spoke first.

"Rick, I have explained to Carol before that she is my friend." he turned to her "Your my friend Carol, I do love you but not the same way I love Beth she's …." he didn't know how to put it into words, he could see Carol beginning to cry, why the hell do women always have to bloody cry? "Rick can't ya see? Please I just..." he's words ran out when he saw Beth coming towards them, she pushed passed her sister and Glenn to stand next to her father, Hershel put a hand on his daughters shoulder.

"You let me go for her." Carol pointed a finger straight at Beth, everyone turned to look at Beth, who was smiling at Carol, she had a look about her that unnerved her father some what, he knew then that his Bethy really had left the building when his adult daughter Beth came home.

"For fuck sake Carol, suck it up..." the room fell completely silent "I am only going to tell you this once, I am only going to tell you all this once, so everyone of you are on the same page as me, Daryl and I belong to one and other, we are a couple, nope not enough..." she stood and thought for a moment hands on hips then she looked at him.

"Beth is my soul mate." Daryl spoke up, she looked up and smiled at him.

"And Daryl mine." she walked to him, he engulfed her in his arms.

"Daryl?" Carol looked to him one last time and he just shook his head at her "Rick I am leaving, I can not stay her and watch this fiasco."

"Carol please, give it a couple of days, give yourself time to think." Rick pleaded.

"You don't understand do you, any of you? I lost my daughter, lost my self and now I have lost the man I love. I can not stay here, can not pretend to be understanding, her little world collapsed for two months and she came back a martyr, two months, I went through all that abuse for years." she stared at Daryl.

"Since when have you felt sorry for yourself?" he asked her

A cough from the back of the room caught their attention and everyone turned, Martinez was sat on a table picking at his nails with a large hunting knife "If I may ..." he said standing and walking towards the group, I know you lot don't care what I have to say or if I even live or die but I have watched this woman fall apart every day for months now, and pretend she is ok, doing all ya washing, cooking, cleaning up your god damned messes, working with Hershel, when do you want me to stop with the lists?" he looked at them all as he made it to her side "she says nothing to you, chica? Get ya stuff lets go" he lifted her head towards him, "let me take ya, look after ya perhaps we can find somewhere where there ain' no mad men, where life is a little quieter" he held his hand out and Carol took it with a small smile and walked from the room to the cells, she came back a while later and looked at the group, Martinez came in from outside.

"I don' want any of you to come outside, I will say it here Good bye." she looked to Daryl and Beth, Beth curled up into Daryl's side, he nodded to her understanding her decision if it had been Beth who had turned her back to him he would have left to. "Goodbye Pookey" she whispered taking Martinez's hand she walked from the main room, and out of their lives.

8888888888888888

Later that night everyone was sat eating what Karen and Sasha had thrown together for dinner, Hershel looked up at Beth and Daryl "I am not sure I approve of what happened today or the way you two dealt with it."

Daryl started chewing on the side of his thumb, Beth looked at him rolled her eyes and looked back at her father.

"Can I ask you something Dad?" she said Beth had stopped calling him Daddy when she had come back from her little trip as she liked to refer to it.

"Of course Beth" he nodded

"Good, what do you see when you look at me Daddy?" he looked confused for a moment then answered her.

"I see my little girl, my baby, why?" he asked, Beth turned to Daryl

"Daryl." he looked at her and shook his head knowing where this was going but not liking it one bit this was verging on being to close to the line for him. "What do you see Daryl?" she asked

"Why are ya doin' this Princess?" he asked her

"Because I don' think they got it."

"Beth they got it, what they don' get is why you are the way you are with me? Why you and I are they way we are?"

"You mean hurt, abused, lost and always alone?" he nodded.

"But I'm not alone anymore Daryl." she smiled when she put her hand over his.

"No Princess but your father hasn' stopped loving ya, ya sister still cares. People still love ya Beth." She shook her head at him.

"And I thought you got it too, I thought you were different too." She stood up leaving the table Daryl stood to follow her "No Daryl I need some time tonight I will do watch by myself, you, you do whatever you did before we spent every waking minute together."

"Fine" he said through gritted teeth, picking up his crossbow and marching past her out the front into the yard.

"Where ya going Daryl?" Carl shouted as he swung open the gate for him.

"Hunting!"

"Where's Beth?"

"Look for ya self."

Carl stared after him as he went storming of like a whirlwind towards the woods, oh dear trouble in paradise he thought to himself, stabbing a stray walker in the head while he closed the gates up.


	6. Understanding - 6

Two days had gone by and Beth had hardly slept she had patrolled from morning till night but no sign of him, she had gotten up early this morning to check the parameter but still nothing, Beth sat quietly at the breakfast table staring into her coffee cup. She had screwed up she knew that, she had pushed him away with her stupidity, she was angry with her self for being so selfish. What had she expected from him?

She stood up and placed her coffee cup into the bowl at the kitchen area, she turned around as Rick came in with Judy in her arms, "Eth" the little girl shouted Rick smiled at Beth.

"Want a hug?" he asked her and Beth opened her arms to the little girl, settling her into her arms and tickling her tummy, Judith gave her a small giggle.

"Rick, I need to talk to you about something." she continued to tickle the little girl.

"Yes Beth." he looked at her curiously

"I am going out today." she stated, he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I am not asking your permission Rick, I am telling you that is what is going to happen." she stated so that he had no other choice.

"Fine, but can I ask you to take someone with you?" she contemplated what he said for a moment, when a voice from behind her spoke quietly.

"I will go with her, want to see that hunter back in his rightful place." Michonne came into view and Beth breathed a sigh of relief, Michonne was one of the few people Beth could tolerate at the moment, Beth had realised something else over the last few months, she really didn't like stupid people, and she was beginning to think they were surrounded by them.

8888888888888888

An hour later Beth and Michonne were walking through the forest, Beth tracking foot prints the way Daryl had been showing her, Michonne was as quiet as a door mouse, creeping behind her, watching for walkers while Beth tracked her delinquent boyfriend, ha boyfriend she chuckled to herself, picturing the great Daryl Dixon as someone's boyfriend, Beth continued to follow the tracks to the best of her ability, she wasn't anyway near as good as Daryl at this but she could tell he had headed out this way, they followed his prints for a while when she came to a halt.

"Problem?" Michonne asked

"Not as such, just well he seems to have just disappeared?" she said confused

"Well I know that man of yours is a bit of a ghost but no one can just disappear." Michonne stated

"Ummm" Beth answered her deep in thought then she smiled "not unless." Michonne raised an eyebrow at her, Beth pulled something out of her back pocket, Michonne realised that it was a catapult. "He wouldn't let me play with his precious cross bow" she explained, Michonne smirked at her, Beth loaded a stone into her weapon and fired into the tree, she heard it hit something.

"Get your arse down here Dixon." she shouted.

"You hit me!" he shouted as he swung from the tree

"I think now you have found the great white hunter, I will take my leave from your sight." Michonne disappeared suddenly without another word.

"Ain' ya gunna apologise?" he asked, Beth blushed at him "Good damn job I wouldn't let ya play with my precious cross bow, I would have a bolt in my arse right now." he sulked. Beth rolled her eyes at Daryl.

"Sorry I didn't knock you on the side of the damn head, and your only sulking because I found you." she sat down with her back against the tree. Daryl glared at her. "Please tell me that you haven't been sat in that tree for two days?" she asked without looking into his face

"Not two days no" he answered looking uncomfortable, sometimes Daryl could be such a man, a wild man and others he was like a little boy, hiding from the first sign of hurt.

"Daryl, I screwed up, Carol touched a nerve and I just wanted to lash out, I didn't mean to make you feel an idiot, I just, I felt so lost, when I realised she had given you an ultimatum, I thought I was going to lose you." she picked up a twig and started doodling in the dust on the floor with it. Daryl watched her intently, a smile turning at the corners of his mouth when he realised she had been writing his name.

"Beth, I ain' some teenage dick, I know my own mind. This is all well it's all a bit new to me..I ain' never been an emotional type, truth is people scare the shit out of me." he stopped and started chewing his thumb Beth gave him time to talk "Carol was/is my friend she could never be anything more to me."

"Why didn't you speak to my Dad? Why didn't you tell him I am a woman now?" she asked her voice meek and child like.

"He don' need telling that, he can see it Beth" he sighed standing in front of her "You will always be his little girl, even when your old and wrinkled like me." he smiled "Sometimes Beth the only person who doesn't see ya as a grown up is you." he dropped his head and looked at the ground in front of him, then he put his hand out and he pulled her up on her feet, she squealed with surprise, Daryl kissed her hard pushing his tongue forcefully into her mouth, passion taking him over, her back was pushed hard against the tree, they became engulfed in each other, she felt Daryl grind himself against her, his hardness pushing against her, Beth pushed him away from her, her hands lightly on his chest, he gazed down at her in confusion.

"Daryl, don't look hurt, I...I'm not pushing you away, you have to understand Daryl, what he did, what he made me think, if you hadn't come when you did I don't know if I would have been able to come back, he told me.." she took a deep breath "Every day, every couple of hours, every time he took me to his bed, he told me I would be too messed up for anyone to love, after what he did to me why? Why would anyone want to be with me, love me? Daryl I let him touch me, he beat me, took my virginity, he he..." Tears ran down her face, realising she had told him more about what had happened to her while she was away than she had ever intended she bit her bottom lip, looking up into his eyes, they were stormy angry, and dark.

"I could kill him all over again if you hadn' of done that already, why ain' ya spoke to me 'bout this before?" he asked her

"I didn't want to remember, I wanted to be happy." she sobbed

"Hey if there is something I know about its demon's, been hiding mine since 'efore you was even a twinkle in Hershel's little eye. But something I learnt since the world went to shit is ya gotta try let them go, it ain' easy, if it was easy, then hell I would be happy and bubbly might even start laughing and shit." he touched her face with his finger tips "I know it's hard sometimes to love you, I ain' exactly a bag of grapes" he admitted "but Beth I have fought for love all my life and now I got it I ain't gunna let it go, now lets go sweetheart, one of us needs a shower the other looks like they could do with a sleep, I give you permission to guess which is which" he smirked.

8888888888888888

That night they crawled into bed in Beth's small cot, "You look tired Princess" he whispered into her hair.

"Never to tired for some Dixon loving" she said Daryl giggled, she pulled herself up to his lips and kissed him hard "Tonight Dixon your my little plaything." she stated as she pulled herself down to his already growing hardness, Beth pulled him from his boxer shorts and Daryl hissed at the feel of her warm, slender fingers wrapping around his girth, she slowly pulled her hand down his length and back up again, she had just enough grip on him to tease him, make him moan quietly into the pillow, she tightened her grip and continued every time he moan a little louder Beth tightened her grip some more "Oh my god Beth." his voice came out horse, she pulled her hand away not wanting to push him to close to the edge, he blinked an eye open to her trying to grab her round the waist. Beth jumped back a little.

"Oh no, told ya I am in charge." she stated, she slapped his hands away playfully, Daryl's eyes grew large, one thing they had been enjoying together was investigating each other, the pleasure they could give one another. She dunked her head back down to his member and licked the pre cum from the end, he shuddered, then she plunged him into her mouth, grabbing the sheets tightly in the balls of his fists, he felt her hot mouth around him losing his thoughts, suddenly he had the corner of his pillow shoved into his mouth. She took her mouth away long enough to state "Your being loud" then she went back to sucking him, she pulled him all the way slowly into the back of her throat and swallowed, Daryl wanted to beg plead, he didn't want to come down her throat but she wasn't going to give in any time soon, so he fought hard but the more she did that the closer he could feel himself getting, it became too much and he released his seed into her mouth, Beth swallowing everything down, she pulled away with a smile, lazily laying herself on top of him.

"Oh no I am not letting you get away with that" Daryl flipped her around onto her knees, he member already hard again, she had a way of making a grown man feel young again, he dipped his fingers into her tightness feeling that she was ready then he thrust into her, Daryl grabbed a handful of Beth's long blonde hair pushing her into the pillow to muffle the squeals she was sending out to him, he thrust harder and harder knowing she loved it when he took from behind, the deeper he went the more she pulled him into her with her muscles.

"Fuck me Daryl, fuck me harder." Daryl sped up his thrusting, he could sense she was close to being pushed over the edge, so he reached around and gently massaged her nub with his fingers, suddenly she tighten even harder and shuddered all over, her release muffled by the pillow she bit into but he distinctly heard her scream his name, that was when Daryl pulled out and released over Beth's small arse, he took deep breaths calming himself he watched as Beth turned onto the bed with her back against the sheet, smiling up at him. Daryl couldn't believe how lucky her was, he couldn't understand, why someone so beautiful, so strong could love him, he shook his head he had to stop doing this, Daryl led down next to Beth, she curled into his chest as she always did, and Daryl played with her hair until she fell asleep. Then he closed his eyes with a sigh of contentment, they were happy, safe and together, Daryl just hoped it could stay that way.


	7. The Wanders - 7

Daryl woke the next morning with a start "Daryl!" he jumped out of bed pulling his clothes on quickly, Beth following him swiftly down the stairs as Rick appeared in front of them "people, there are people by the gates." he pointed to the main door.

Daryl turned to Beth, "Get the weapons, get everyone out, get on that damned bus, and when I tell ya woman listen." Beth nodded to him, turning to leave him, then suddenly she rushed into his arms.

"Don't leave me." she said to him

"Never Beth, Never." he placed a kiss lightly on her lips then pushed her into action, without looking back Daryl went to Rick "Let's do this." he said and together they went outside.

88888888888888888

"What do you want?" Rick shouted across the yard.

"Whoo we come in peace mister." a man stepped from the group, there were at least twenty of them which in Daryl's eyes meant trouble.

"If that is true then answer my question" Rick said crossing his arms over his chest, Daryl heard the side door open as people began to head towards the bus.

"We have women and children with us" the man stated, he seemed kinda young to Daryl to be running a group that large, around 20, 21 was his guess.

"So if you have women and children where are they?" Rick asked, as Rick continued to talk Daryl stepped back from him never taking his eyes off the group at the fences, Daryl put his hand behind his back giving the signal for everyone to get to their places, then he stepped forward again taking his place next to his leader, he prayed Beth got out of there ok when he heard the bus start up and leave, he relaxed knowing she was safe.

888888888888

"Carl, stop sounding like a baby and just do as you have been asked, take Judith and the rest of the children and get your arse on that bus, I have had enough of your shit to last a life time, we have all had it hard, now get over yourself, we all have jobs to do and this is yours!" Carl stood back and looked at Beth as if he was seeing her for the first time, he nodded to her and started towards the bus, looking back over his should he gave her a small smile.

"I will look after him I promise" she said as she started towards the corridors, no one else had had time she just hoped she would get to the roof in time to be of some help, Beth ran as fast as her legs could carry her she flung the door open on the roof in time to see the bus leaving, the kids and old folk were going to be ok, she let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding. She rolled onto the roof slithering on her belly towards the weapons set up there, they had hours of boring instruction from Daryl on how this worked and how that worked, right now she was glad that she had actually paid attention and listened to him. Beth managed to wiggle up to the MG4 she was happy that it had been left loaded and ready to go, she knew to her left was also a sniper rifle so she rolled to her left to check that one too, pleased that it to was loaded and ready to go. That's when she heard the first shot ring out, taking a deep breath, Beth aimed the sniper rifle at her foe's no one was going to take anymore of her family away.

888888888888

Daryl and Rick dived behind the metal they had put up for protection, against the fences, they were both stunned when they heard a shot ring out and the lead fell to the ground with a bullet hole to his forehead, someone was on the roof was all Daryl had time to think as Armageddon began to erupt around him. He seemed to have been firing shoots forever when rapid fire hailed down from the roof and he stood and watched the troops on the wrong side of fence fall, after what seemed like and age but turned out to be seconds they were all down and the threat was over, he took a deep breath and looked up at the roof covering his eyes to shade from the sun, then he heard her.

"Yeah, take that you bunch of arses, no one pulls a gun on my family and gets away with it no one!" Daryl shook his head but couldn't help smiling as Beth cartwheeled across the roof of the prison like a little who had just been told she had won first prize in gymnastics, he sure would be having words with her about doing as she was damned well told.

"Oi Calamity Jane get your arse down here." he shouted "There's wounded to be taken care of"

Beth came to the edge of the roof and did a bow to Daryl then turned around and took off for the door. In only a few minutes she appeared out of the main entrance and ran into his arms, he hugged her to him with everything he had.

"Told ya to get on the bus." he said

"What's the matter Dixon, not like someone taking the limelight for a change?" she smiled up at him playfully, he punched her lightly on the arm.

"Can't believe you remembered how to use that damned gun" he said "Never paid attention when I was teaching ya."

"Must admit" she said looking at the carnage in front of her "I was glad it was loaded" they both started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Maggie asked, as she and Glenn came running over

"Did we do all this?" Glenn asked

"Nope" Daryl said

"Did she do all this?" Glenn asked again looking at Beth

"Yep" Daryl shrugged "Best go find that damned bus there's cleaning up to do, and somebody help Hershel with Rick's leg I don' know what it is about him and leaving everything till the last minute but he always manages to get bloody shot."

They all laughed as Daryl bent down to kiss Beth "Be back soon" he said

"Don't leave me Daryl." she said

"Never Beth, Never" The rest of the gang just rolled there eyes and walked away.


	8. The Lost - 8

It had been nearly a week since the attack, people had settled down into their routines, and everyone was looking at Beth in a different light, some of the Woodsbury people had started to avoid her after they were told about her gun-oh stint on top of the prison.

Rick had invited her to take Carol's place on the council and she had thanked him greatfully, Karen and Sasha had taken over most of the domestic issues in the prison and set jobs for the Woodsbury people to perform, the Garden that Rick had been tending daily with Carl was now growing bigger as they found people to help from the Woodsbury people who seemed to be fitting in comfortably.

Parents became happy when one of the Woodsbury men had announced he used to be a high school teacher, so the library was found and turned into a class room, and that is how Beth, Daryl, Michonne and Tyreese found themselves stood outside a high school in a small town a few miles away from the prison.

"We have no idea what the hell we are gunna find in there." Daryl said "I don' wanna lose anyone"

"Arggghhh we love you too Dawelll" Tyreese laughed

"Shut up" he punched Tyreese in the arm "Dick"

"And I thought we were in love, I'm so hurt" Tyreese put his hand over his heart in mock pain, Michonne and Beth laughed at there messing about.

"Well if you feel that bad, honey" Daryl lent towards him with a kissey face but Tyreese pushed him away.

"Who's the dick now?"

"Come on boys lets do this and go home, some of us could do with a shower and some food." Beth started towards the school.

"Hey GI Jane." Michonne called "how's about waiting for the rest of us?" Beth turned and stared at her with a smirk.

"Really your joining in with them now?" she questioned raising an eyebrow.

They all got to the fence and quiet came over them Daryl taking the lead cross bow held high in front of him, Tyreese and Beth edging in behind him back to back and Michonne bringing up the rear. "Keep in formation till we work out how the land lies there could be hundred's of them in there or it could be all clear." no body spoke as they edged their way to the front door, Daryl tapped the edge of his cross bow on the glass front doors and they waited patiently for the dead to shuffle in their direction, twenty minutes later Daryl counted at least ten lining the door.

"I will open you lot cut down." he said swinging the door open, as Beth, Tyreese and Michonne threw themselves into killing the dead for a second time.

"Every damned time I decided to wear white" Michonne was mumbling noticing her white wife beater was covered in walker goo.

An hour later they were secure in the high school as far as could be seen, Tyreese and Michonne going off with their list, Daryl and Beth doing their share. Daryl and Beth were just passing the gym when Beth started to giggle, "I would ask why you think this is a laughing matter but I dread the answer you are going to give me."

Daryl was suddenly pulled to a halt outside a door he had never noticed "Ever made out in the girls locker room before?" Beth asked him but before he could answer she pulled him in there, pinning him to the wall with her lips locked to his, he couldn't help but respond to her, kissing her back hard, his hands reaching up her back under her worn shirt. Her hand went to the front of his trousers feeling him growing hard under her touch, Daryl pulled away "Princess this is hardly the time or the place."

"Spoil sport." she gave him a squeeze before releasing him and turning "Suppose we can check this place out before we go meet Tyreese and Michonne" she said but then she got pulled back and hit his hard chest with her back.

"Or" Daryl slipped his hand down the front of Beth's jeans "In answer to your question no I never did make out in the girls locker rooms" suddenly Beth began to moan.

88888888

"So all books, got?" Tyreese asked Michonne

"Guessing so, although can't understand why anyone will need quantum physics now the world has come to an end." she shrugged

"Saw a storage cupboard as we came passed may be writing books, pencils that sort of shit there" he said to her

"Well we can stop there on the way out, meet the love birds at the front as arranged." she made her way towards the class room door, swinging it open a hand shot through and grabbed her "Fuck!" she screamed, Tyreese ran towards her taking the walker out with his hammer, there was a small herd in the hall way looking at them.

"Close the door" he shouted and Michonne slammed the door shut "You bit?" he asked

"No" she said "What we gunna do?" she asked him

"Well there's another door that end, perhaps keep their attention here and then one of us go on a killing spree"

"Draw straws?" she agreed.

Michonne started banging on the door to the classroom attracting their attention while Tyreese snuck out behind them, she could hear him smashing and crashing out there, deciding that her staying behind was now pointless, she ran out behind him katana held high, they cleared the hallway just as Daryl and Beth ran round the corner.

"Everyone ok?" Daryl asked Michonne nodded but Tyreese just slumped to the floor, Beth ran to him.

"Tell me your not bit"

"Can't do that GI Jane, sorry." Beth had tears in her eyes, guilt rising in her throat "Let's get ya all out of here and then if ya don' mind I would like to borrow ya gun." he said Beth nodded tears spilling down her face, they all walked back to the front entrance "Tell Karen and Sasha I love them" he said Beth sobbed and nodded handing him her pistol.

"Go now sweetheart, you don' need to be seeing this." Michonne walked out with Beth Daryl standing over Tyreese staring at him

"This is shit man" he said

"Look after that girl for us Daryl, look after them all" Tyreese raised the gun to his head and pulled the trigger. Daryl picked up the gun then started pulling Tyreese towards the the truck they had brought, Tyreese will be buried with the loved ones if it was the last thing he did.


	9. Funeral - 9

**Hello Peep's so how do you think I am doing so far? Thank you all for reading especially my dear friend DarylDixonsLover for all the support you have been giving me. Please review give me some ideas I will see what I can import. Thanks again Hugs xx**

"We are here today to say goodbye to Tyreese, a comrade, a brother, a lover, a friend but mostly a family member, at this sad time we are reminded that nothing in this world will last for ever, that life is shorter than ever, but if we are righteous we will prevail. He was a good man who brought strength to all of us, he brought warmth to the children of our community, he loved each and everyone of them, as Sasha said being the biggest child of them all." Everyone smiled at Hershel's words. The group gathered together around the grave, Daryl had been out there all morning digging by himself, doing his mourning his way, now he stood at the back of the crowd with Beth by his side both silent, no signs of emotion for their missing friend.

The funeral was breaking up now people speaking to Sasha and Karen quietly, giving them their condolences, Beth and Daryl continued to stand still not acknowledging anyone, both staring at the floor carrying their heavy consciences, tears brimmed in Beth's eyes but refused to fall, Daryl stood like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulder's they blamed their selves for the death of their friend, if they hadn't been in the locker room, messing around with each other instead of concentrating on their jobs, because everyone has a job to do, Tyreese would still be here with them all, loving Karen, looking after his sister Sasha. When everyone had left Daryl and Beth picked up a shovel each and began to fill in the grave, using the physical pain to punish themselves for their selfishness, neither speaking or acknowledging the other until the task was done.

"No more" Beth said looking down at Tyreese's grave, "No more Daryl." he looked side ways at her.

"No more Beth, No more." he knew they had made a vowel to protect their family, loose no more if they could do anything to make that happen.

"You need to train me in everything you know, two of us will be better than one." she acknowledged, Daryl nodded at her.

"Two Dixon's instead of one, was always the best choice." he replied looking down at the fresh grave.

"Two Dixon's instead of one." Beth agreed, Daryl allowed a small smile turn the corner of his mouth, knowing she had just agreed to his wife "Just don' go getting sloppy on me Dixon"

"I don' have a damned clue what your talking about woman, you wanna start with a bow and arrow, quieter than those guns you love so much."

"Why not, at least I will never run out of ammo." she shrugged.

88888888888888

Beth trained heavily for months, between watching Judith, being on patrol, the immense amount of council meetings, Rick did enjoy talking about talking, it sometimes felt like being back in high school. She led back in the long grass giving herself some time in the sun, she closed her eyes enjoying the so called silence, the only thing making a sound was the constant groan of the walkers but everyone had slowly got used to that since the world had turned into a AMC TV show.

Beth sighed the sun warming her skin, when a knife appeared at her throat, she opened her eyes slowly, smiling up at the person with their knife at her throat. "Be aware at all times Princess." she smiled.

"You too Dixon." he looked down his body to where her hand was, with one of her throwing knives to his groin.

"Touche Sweetheart" he started to chuckle

"Get down here and kiss me now." Daryl led down next to her, taking her in his arms, he kissed her repeatedly.

"I...I really need to..." he stuttered she could see the discomfort on his face, so she led back down closing her eyes, trying to make it easier for him, she could hear his breathing steady. "I think you should...no I would like ya to...oh fer fuck sake I am so shit at this stuff." she peaked through her eye lids trying not to show her interest in where this conversation was going Daryl was running his fingers through his long greasy brown hair looking stupidly sexy, with his lopsided grin.

"Beth" he began again "After our talk the other day, I had to go on a run with Michonne, sure you remember, it was when we went to check out that library." Beth was trying hard to stop herself from laughing out loud, he was waffling and Daryl Dixon never waffles on about anything wasting words that's for people who are highly educated, people who wasted words to feel important, well that's what he said all the time. She started listening again and he really hadn't gotten very far apparently while looking for books to teach the youngsters to read with he had an idea, she shook her head.

"Daryl." she interrupted

"Yes." he answered sheepishly

"Babe your, well your waffling." she smiled, opening her eyes she saw he was biting the skin on his thumb really hard, she pulled his hand from his mouth "It's only me Daryl." she said.

"Hummm, well I would like it if you came with me to see Rick." he said, Beth thought for a moment, this was all a bit weird, but she would go along with it as it seemed very important to him and he really was struggling with this moment in time. Beth jumped up looking at him still on the ground and held her hand out to him.

"Take me to your leader" doing her best impression of a robot, Daryl chuckled.

88888888888888

When they walked into the main room Beth was taken back, there were pots of wild flowers dotted around the room, she smiled at the homely feeling it gave the room, turning around she saw Maggie, Glenn and Hershel were stood in the doorway to the cell block, then she spotted Rick stood at the other end of the room, in his sheriffs clothes, even including his hat Beth was confused, more than she had ever been. The tables had been moved, perhaps she was being tested on what Daryl had been teaching her, well she was ready for what ever they threw at her, she knew she had been a good student, braving it she dropped Daryl's hand and walked up to Rick.

"Well ready when you are." she said to him, he looked over her shoulder to Daryl.

"Umm don't ya want to get changed first?" he asked

"Can't see why" she shrugged turning to Daryl "I don't mean to be rude, but will some one please tell me what the hell is going on.?" she asked him, she then heard Glenn start to laugh really loud, looking at him she saw her sister slap his arm.

"You so owe me" he said to Maggie "I said he would go to all this trouble and forget too tell her." he tried to stifle his giggling when Daryl glared at him. Maggie stepped up to them and smiled at them.

"Beth I know he has tried, damn you two were out there long enough." she playfully slapped his arm "Mr Brave heart here." she tipped her head towards him "has secretly spent that last few months going on runs with Michonne while you trained, practice setting all this up, use your imagination Beth what do you think he has been doing?"

"I don'..." she looked again then it hit her "Daryl?" she was suddenly overwhelmed "You have, oh my god, you have..." she swallowed the lump in her throat, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yes" was all he said "well if ya still wanna?" he was chewing his thumb again, putting himself on the line, she could see how scared he was of her rejecting him.

"Oh Daryl, of course, oh my god" she threw herself at him and he brought her in with a sigh of relief.

"Come on then sis, you so gotta see what this sneak has brought in here, oh ladies!" she shouted and Sasha, Karen and Michonne appeared suddenly out of the cell bloke.

"Were having a wedding." grabbing Beth she went like a whirl wind out the main room and into the cell block.


	10. Weddings, Memories and Love - 10

**Not to sure what to say, hope this works for you all, please review.**

Beth had been out of the room for nearly 45 minutes and Daryl was getting fidgety "What the hell takes so long?" he questioned Rick

"Daryl mate, what ya gotta understand is that you have just given her everything she's dreamed of since she was a child. She's gunna take her time to get ready, look lovely for you." he shook his head at him, leaning down scrubbing the ruff on his face.

"I remember my wedding day Lori was half an hour late to the church, didn't think she was going to make it, thought she had changed her mind." he chuckled at the memory, Daryl noticed he looked over where Carl was sat listening to their exchange, a small smile on his face.

"But I ain' that patient." Daryl said

"Ummm Daryl." he turned to look at Carl "If ya don' mind me saying perhaps you should change your trousers, the umm walker goo." he shrugged almost apologising, Daryl looked from Rick to Carl.

"Ya think?" he said they both nodded together "There is a little fault in your plan there" he said "Ain' go none." he looked a little sad.

"Oh really" Carl smirked "Well ya see that's where your wrong, coz Michonne brought ya some back they are over here, I will show ya." Daryl followed Carl hoping to JC that Michonne hadn't picked him up one of those stupid suits coz he wasn't dressing as a monkey for no one. Carl handed him the trousers, they were a plan black pair of jeans, and he smiled slightly he should have known Michonne would have picked something to his liking, he picked up the jeans and started heading towards the cell block, "Nooooooooo" all the men shouted in unison, Daryl turned confused.

"What?" Hershel hobbled forward a little to catch his attention

"It's a tradition, no seeing the bride before the wedding." Daryl rolled his eyes at him

"Ya jokin' right?"

"Nope" Hershel said "Into the corridor with ya." he pushed him lightly in the arm. Daryl mumbled under his breath as he headed out of the main room and swiftly changed, his irritable self showing its face again. He was back in no time stalking towards Rick, not looking to anyone else in the room.

"Better?" he asked and Rick nodded "They still out there?" he said a slight desperation in his voice this was worse than all the times he had to go bail Merle out, he wished Merle was here, then back tracked on that thought, knowing full well he would be ripping him a new one.

There was a cough from the cell block as Sasha, Karen and Michonne came in, this was it no turning back now. Daryl shuffled his feet and smiled at Michonne, he owed her a lot for helping him make this happen, he just didn't have a clue how he was going to repay her.

888888888888

Music began to play quietly in the room, Carl smiling up at Daryl, he gave himself an internal smack to the head, how could he have forgotten the music? Dumb ass.

He looked at Rick, worry covering his face, Rick gave him a tap on the shoulder then looked over it, he heard Rick breath in deep, Daryl turned and froze to the spot, Beth was stood next to her father dressed in one of the seven dresses that Michonne had insisted they picked. It was a black and white dress with only thin straps, it pulled into her waist then flowed slightly out and down to the floor, he gulped down a large lump that had appeared in his throat.

Her blonde hair flowing over her shoulder, a small amount of make up was set in place and he realised she was the most beautiful creature he had ever set eyes on and she was his.

Beth took Hershel's arm, smiling up at him, Daryl's heart melted in his chest, he was bursting with pride, love and just slightly want.

When they got to him, Rick asked "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." Hershel said placing Beth's hand into Daryl's and giving their hands a slight squeeze, Daryl's eyes met Hershel's old wise and tired eyes. "Look after my little girl?" he asked.

"Always" Daryl promised the man. Hershel nodded and turned back towards the room finding a seat with Maggie and Glenn.

Daryl turned to Beth and gave her a small shy smile, she beamed at him, a blinding smile he could remember from when they first arrived on the farm, today she has no worries no cares, yes this was all worth it.

"We are all here together today sending our blessings on this couple, who will soon become as one. Daryl and Beth, have asked me to oversee their wedding ceremony.

Daryl Dixon, do you take Beth Greene to be your wife? To love and to cherish, to protect and be protected by?"

"Umm yeah man." Daryl stated everyone in the room giggled

"Beth Greene do you take Daryl Dixon to be your husband? To love and to cherish, to protect and be protected by?"

"I do." she squeaked in a small voice.

"Then in the power that ya all have invested in me you are man and wife. Congratulation Mr and Mrs Dixon. You may kiss the bride." Daryl lowered his lips to Beth's, trembling with how scared he felt right now, he had a wife, well that would of shocked the shit out of everyone at home, they all thought he was gay.

"I love you, Mrs Dixon" he said his voice horse with emotion

"And I love you too Mr Dixon." she squeaked again, a small tear running down her cheek, he wiped it away with his thumb, putting his thumb to his mouth. They turned to the room and were showered in cheers and shouts, everyone running up to give them their best wishes, after a few minutes Daryl kissed Beth on the cheek, begging her to let him go outside for a few minutes to pull himself together, she nodded and he went into the nights air.

Daryl took a small box from his pocket, and lit a cigarette taking the smoke deeply into his lungs, he relaxed a little, never liking being centre of attention all this was overwhelming, but worth it if only for Beth, unknowingly Daryl had made his way over to the small grave yard, full of his family member's but only one stuck out tonight and he made his way to it.

"you'd never admit it Bro, but hell man ya would have been proud today, I have done it, I have finally turned into the man you told me I could be, all those years ago, ya remember that Merle? You'd come back on leave, Ma had already left us and I was reading when ya came in, ya told me to keep that shit up coz one day I'd be a better man than you two, and hell I done it." he felt a tear roll down his face a swiped at it. "I love ya Merle." he touched the strung together twigs that made Merle's head stone and headed back towards the prison, his family and his wife. Life really did hold a small promise even now.


	11. That Night - 11

Beth watched Daryl come back in, she was the only one to notice that his eyes were slightly red around the rims, smiling slightly to herself she knew he had been to talk to his brother without being told. He walked up to her and took her in his arms, placing a light kiss on her head.

"Happy?" he asked

"More than you will ever know." she gave him a killer smile that almost had him flinging her over his shoulder in cave man style and taking her off to their cell.

"Gunna ask me to dance?" she asked and he scoffed.

"Don' push it woman" he laughed "Unless ya want ya feet crushed." she giggled at him

"I wouldn't mind so much" she tried again

"Oh you will be the death of me." he stalked towards where everyone was dancing to the music Carl was playing from their battery powered cd player, as they came forward everyone parted making room for them, Carl suddenly started a new slower song, Beth smiled at him for his thoughtfulness.

Daryl placed his hands on her hips and she could tell he was uncomfortable but right now she didn't care she wanted to dance with her husband, leaning into his chest she breathed in his unique smell, he always reminded her of dew on a spring morning. Beth was so happy she could burst, with everything that had happened, she had found that someone special her mother had always told her about, she said everyone had one and now she had found hers. The song ended and she felt Daryl physically relax and smiled, he really did hate this type of thing.

"Wanna head up?" she asked him, he nodded and took her hand. The music suddenly stopped, Sasha and Karen floated up to them.

"We have a surprise for ya both." Sasha said

Beth looked at Daryl, he shrugged his shoulders not having a clue what was going on.

"We umm, oh just follow us." They started out towards the corridors Beth and Daryl following closely, Daryl suddenly feeling naked without his cross bow.

"Its alright big man" Karen said "It's where we are going." he nodded at her but not saying a word, he was on full alert some habbits just wouldnt be put to rest

"Well it's in here" Sasha pointed at the door "We..Well we will see you at some point tomorrow" she giggled alittle while her and Sasha walked away. Daryl opened the door, then turned and picked Beth up in his arms, she squeaked and slapped at his shoulder playfully.

"What on earth?" she asked

"Ment to carry your wife into ya house ent ya?" he answered her, Beth blushed at him and he dropped a light kiss on her lips, then carried her into the room.

Beth looked around there were small poses of wild flowers, candles that had obviously been lit earlier as the room had a forest smell to it, which made her stomach flip, because it reminded her of her husband.

There was a bed made up on the floor, and was covered in the same small flowers, then in a black plastic bucket by the side of the bed was a bottle of wine and two small glass, ok so it wasn't a big posh hotel, with champaign in a silver ice bucket, but it was perfect to her, she gasped in shock, Sasha and Karen must of worked on this for hours.

Daryl led Beth down on the bed, and began to open the wine, hey why not a guy didn't get married every day, he poured some wine into both glasses and handed one to Beth, she took a light sip, he knew Beth had never really drunk alcohol so wasn't to surprised with the face she had pulled. He drunk his quickly and poured another, then sat down on the bed next to her, running his fingers up her arm.

"You look, wonderful Princess. Like and angel." he kissed her bare shoulder

"I can't believe you did all of this for me." she said he noticed how small goosebumps rose on her skin as his fingers ran up and down her arm.

"If I could I would give you everything you ever wanted" he said quietly

"You already have Daryl, you already have." she turned to face him locking her lips to his and kissing him hard, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"Mine" he said against her lips.

"Yours" she gave up her fight and let him win, before she knew what was happening all her thoughts were gone, her head flying clear of everything but him, at some point Daryl had unzipped her dress and was pulling her out of it, for him to discover the white lacy teddy and stockings Maggie had forced her to wear. He just stared at her, and she shifted under the weight of that stare, Daryl couldnt believe how lucky he was. He slipped his clothes off swiftly, walking towards her, he picked her up again laying her on the bed, he kissed her neck, with little butterfly kisses, she always loved this, he went to nibbling at her nipples through the silkiness of her teddy, Beth moaned. He reached his hand down running his fingers over the soft feeling stockings, all the way up her thighs, then onto the lace of the very thong Maggie had made her wear, Daryl growled in his throat and pulled them to one side giving him access to her dampness, he pushed a finger inside her, finding her G – spot easily, he rubbed finger over it and he felt the he hips thrusting up at him eagerly, he removed his face from her breasts and took it down to her panties, he nibbled at her through the lace material, driving her even more wild, a loud squeal coming from her, he was glad they weren't in their cell, he sent a thank you to Sasha and Karen. He slipped his finger out of her to pull the small panties down her slender legs, he threw them to the side and slowly pushed his finger back in her whilst circling her nub with his tongue taking his time so as not to give her to much to quick. "Her breathing became heavier, so he pushed another finger into her speeding up his caresses on her G-spot, Daryl sucked her nub into his mouth, pushing Beth into her orgasm, Daryl let her ride it out with his fingers still inside her so he could feel her muscle contract over and over her again while the waves crashed against her body. When she calmed down Daryl swept back up her body placing small kiss on her stomach, another on her each of her breasts then finally one on her mouth, whilst still kissing her he pushed himself into her, she gasped against his lips, he would never get sick of hearing that breath.

Daryl took his time making love to her, tonight he wanted to watch every expression on her face while he drove into her, marvelling at her sweetness. He could feel his release creeping up on him so he speed up listening for the tell tale moans from Beth that meant was about to find her second release for the night, he sped up again this time inducing her to scream his name and rip at his skin on his shoulders, driving him insane. Daryl dipped his head down to her neck pulling the skin into his mouth, biting down, that's when he felt her go, he waited as long as he could before pulling out of her pumping his seed onto her inner thigh, after a few minutes he rolled onto his back hand going to the side of the bed looking for something to give her to clean up his hand landed on a box of tissues, those two really had thought of everything, he started to giggle and Beth looked at him confused when he held the tissues up, she then started to giggle to. Both collapsing onto the bed laughing like school girls, after a while the laughter wore off and Daryl handed her the tissues a couple of seconds later she was back by his side curling up to his chest, he knew she loved to listen to his heartbeat.

"I love you Mr Dixon, my husband." he could feel the warmth of her breath against his chest.

"I love you too Mrs Dixon, my wife." he smiled as the words came out of his mouth, they felt foreign on his tongue yet very comfortable.

"Don't leave me Daryl." he knew she was ready for sleep now, this was their nightly routine.

"Never Beth, Never." he led there listening to her breathing grow heavy, savouring a happiness he had never felt before in his life, secretly he was enjoying this feeling, slowly his eyes slipped shut falling to sleep, with a small smile on his lips.


	12. Back to Reality - 12

**Ok so because I couldn't let the wedding moment go quite yet, I'm a romantic at heart, and seeing the gooey side of Daryl well ya know, had to milk another chapter from it. But next chapter shit about to hit the fan. Please review.**

Beth woke early the next morning, stretching out in their make shift bed, memories flooding her head of the day before, and she smiled, the sun was coming in through a small crack in the make shift curtains that one of the ladies had put up on the small office windows, Beth didn't want this moment to end she wanted to play make believe just a while longer. Pretend that her and Daryl, had their own house, their first real day of being married, she had a vision of him in her head with his jeans hanging loosely around his hips, no shirt, bare footed, turning to her in the kitchen while she tried to creep up on him dressed in only his shirt. She smiled at the thought, that would have been wonderful.

"Good Morning Princess" came a voice from across the room and she looked up, Daryl was sat in the small office chair with just his jeans on, looking at her.

"You turning into Edward Cullen now?" she asked, he lifted an eyebrow at her frowning. "He's a character in a book, a vampire to be precise, he sneaks into the girl he loves bedroom every night and watches her sleep." Daryl smiled.

"Well I ain't no damned vampire, but I have been watching ya, kinda stalker like ain't it?" he quirked the corners of his mouth up at her.

"Ain' no damned vampire?" she questioned "I think my neck would tell ya otherwise, Dixon." she brought her hand to where he had marked her, she looked slyly at him from the corner of eye. He looked at the mark and a brief smile appeared on his face.

"Teenage moment." he explained.

"Do we have to leave this room today?" she asked, knowing that his answer would be there is work to do out there woman, can' expect everything to stop just coz I had a soppy moment, the sound of his voice in her head made her smile, and she slumped back on the bed, covering her eyes with her hand, oh shit she thought all that make up must be all over her face by now, she had forgotten about that last night. She pulled the covers off of her and placed her hand on Daryl's shirt, pulling it over her shoulder and doing it up partially, she looked through some of the things that had been placed on the desk, aware that Daryl was watching her every move, there was wet wipes and a small mirror on the desk and she began to clean the mascara that had found its way down her face, off. When she had finished she replaced the mirror and wipes to the desk. Then rummaged for some clothes finding some track suit bottoms and a loose jumper she went to put them on when his hands appeared on her waist.

"What do ya think ya up to?" he asked her, kissing the side of her cheek.

"We got jobs to do." she sighed slightly, not really feeling enthusiastic about running around the fences killing things the day after getting married but hell that was life now.

"Oh no Princess, we are on honeymoon." she felt him smile into her neck.

"What?" she asked confused, turning in his arms.

"Well" he shuffled his feet embarrassed "Ya see, I went to see Rick first thing this morning while you were snoring."

"I don't snore!" she protested, Daryl kissed her.

"You gunna listen or be a brat?" he asked, she went silent looking at him "So as I was saying, I went to see Rick, and we got us a couple of days off, so we can go and kill things orrrrrr" he started kissing her collar bone again, she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling.

"Think I will go with the orrrrr" she whispered Daryl growled and picked her up landing her not to lightly on the bed. Beth reached up to start undoing the shirt.

"Leave it." he instructed and her hands fell away "think you should wear that all the time while we are on honeymoon." Beth gave him a small nod. "I know kinky but you look fucking sexy in it, I saw this programme once on the tv when the old man had crashed on the sofa, there was this couple, he was in the kitchen making her breakfast and she came in his shirt, never thought I'd find me someone to do that with." he dropped his head blushing. Beth started to giggle and his eyes shot up hurt. She shook her head crawling across the bed to sit in front of where he stood at the end.

"I was thinking the exact same thing when I woke up, had this picture of you in the kitchen making me coffee in just ya jeans hanging around ya hips, kinda like now." she said the hurt look dissolved into something totally different and it took Beth's breath away, he bent to kiss her pulling her onto the bed to lay with him, Beth was going to enjoy these next couple of days.

8888888888

They had spent the day, making love and chatting about stupid careless things, enjoying the peace of each others company, Beth was sat in the office chair with her knees up her head resting lightly on them watching Daryl as he cat napped on the bed his jeans once again secured around his waist, she was just thinking it must be almost time for dinner, they hadn't eaten all day, they really should venture out and get something, when a light tap came on the door, to her surprise Daryl was up off the bed ushering her on to it so he could answer the door, he swung it open and a voice she recognised as Carl's said.

"Special deliver to Mr and Mrs Dixon." there was some movements outside the door and she heard Daryl give a gruff thanks as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

"Dinner my lady?" he asked as he placed a tray down on the bed. There was two bowls of stew and rice their most regular food, then she spotted a plate covered up, she tried to pick up the lid but he wouldn't let her, "Eat your food, your gunna need ya strength." he gave he a look that had a lot weight to it, Beth picked up her bowl and began eating her stew and rice, it was he favourite venison, she remembered Daryl had brought a large stag home the day before the wedding, her stomach was grateful for the food after she relaxed a little more feeling full. She watched Daryl eat the last of his food in to his mouth and placed the bowl back on the tray, moving the tray onto the desk, with the mysterious plate still on he stood again walking to the door, he opened it disappearing outside for a second, then came back in. "Drink?" he held up a bottle of Champaign and a bottle of JD, she nodded eagerly to him and as Daryl popped the cork and she squealed with joy, Beth never wanted this to end.

Daryl poured her a large glass of the sparkly drink, then handed it too her, Beth took a long swallow of the liquid, as the bubbles went down her throat they tickled and it made her giggle. Daryl walked back to the bed, placing the plate on it then he pulled a small package from behind his back putting it down beside her. She looked from it to him and back, she picked it up unwrapping the gift, turning the book over and over in her hands she looked up at him.

"Thought you didn't know what I was talking about earlier?" she asked.

"Maggie told me ya loved those books so found one on a run and brought it back for ya, the rest of em are in the cell, don' think you will have time to read em all over the next couple of days." he shrugged but Beth smiled, finally he lifted the lid on the plate, it had fresh strawberries on it, she stared at him, she hadn't had fresh strawberries in forever, she licked her lips.

"Hershel told me they make the Champaign taste nicer, personally don' think anything could make that taste nice but anything is worth a try."

"Thank you so much, your so..."

"You say bloody romantic and I am going on patrol" he warned her

"I was going to say considerate." she rolled her eyes.

He climbed up onto the bed placing both bottles on the floor next to them and pulling the plate between them "So you goin' to let me know why that damned book is so fascinating?"

Beth opened the book and began to read.

"I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.

Surely it was a good way to die..."

"Better not much but at least there is a hunter and some death involved thought it was going to be all mushy shit." she punched him and continued.

8888888888

They were packing their stuff up on the last day of their honeymoon ready to move back into the cell block, Beth feeling a little put out, she didn't want to go back to everyone watching their every move she had enjoyed the privacy, she knew sulking wasn't good, but couldn't help herself. She turned to check and make sure everything had been picked up when Daryl came up behind her wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"I understand him, ya know." He said

"Who?"

"That Cullen kid your soooo in love with." she slapped his hands "No really, I would do whatever it took to keep ya happy, keep ya safe."

"Thought you weren't soppy?"

"Soppy no, but no one takes away what is mine." he said possessively.

"Well now Dixon, its time to go back to the real world." She started to fling her bag over her shoulder and make her way back towards the main room.

"Think I may have to have a little chat with Rick about some of these rooms" he said thoughtfully as they walked back up the corridor, they entered the room and everyone cheered, Beth felt her face flush, Daryl just walked past everyone going up to dump their stuff in their cell. While Beth stopped for girlie talk.

They were home, but Beth wished they were still in that little room in their own little world.


	13. Going Home - 13

**Please review I kinda found this one hard to write, there are probably some mistakes in it and I am sorry in advance, see ya on the flip side xx**

Daryl was patrolling the fences, when Rick's car came speeding towards the main gates, Glenn flung them open to let him through, but Daryl knew something was wrong he took off running to the gate, Rick flung the car door open falling to the floor, Daryl was there next to him "What the fuck Rick" Rick was bleeding from a wound in his leg, his face bruised.

"Michonne gone, they took her." he swallowed

"Who? Where?" Daryl asked he could see the others coming, Rick starting to loose consciousness.

"Rick!" Daryl shouted, Rick's eye's fluttered open "Who? Where?"

"Nate, Farm Greene's farm." Ricks eyes began to close

"Hershel he's out." Daryl stood up starting to pace as he watched his friend being carried into the prison.

"Daryl?" he turned Beth stood there looking at him

"We have to go get her Beth, I owe her." he said

"Ok" she smiled sweetly at him then walked a few steps behind the car bending to pick something up "We have a problem" she winked dropping a large bag at his feet "and I got a bag of solutions, what we waiting for?"

"I do love my wife." he gave her a swift kiss "Let's go kick arse."

8888888888

Within half an hour Beth, Daryl, Glenn and Maggie were heading for Beth and Maggie's old home.

"I was thinking" Maggie said "That well, I used to sneak in when I was a kid through the back of the house, there is an old coal shoot into the cellar, you can then go from the cellar into the back kitchen, bang your in the house." she looked at Beth's face.

"What?"

"Ummmm if only Daddy knew the shit you used to get into." Beth shook her head "So what's the plan?"

"Go in, kill them all, simple." Daryl stated.

"Can we be a bit more precise?" she said rolling her eyes at Daryl

"Ok go in kill anything that moves so long as it's not Michonne, shoot first ask questions later." he smirked

"Oh for god sake, right what do you think of this?" Beth laid a plan out in the car on the way there, she covered every tiny detail, Glenn agreed readily, three times Maggie said she wasn't happy but it was a good plan, however Daryl hadn't spoke a word.

"No" he finally said

"Why not ain' like I am going to be on my own for long, nothings going to happen I am armed to the nines Daryl."

"What if they, what if they get ta ya before I do?" she could tell he was pissed "No one touches my woman." he huffed.

"No one's going to touch me and lets be honest, I am far to good looking for them to get over." she started laughing Maggie breaking into a giggle.

"That's what worries me" he mumbled.

88888888888888

Beth walked towards her old house, a mixture of feelings running through her, anxious in case the plan doesn't work, sadness this was the first time she had been home since they were driven out, excitement who wouldn't be with what she knew they were about to pull off.

They had covered her in walker blood, to make it look like she had been on the road for a while, she made her way up onto the front porch, sparing a glance at the swing on the front porch she had spent so many nights curled up under a blanket with her mum talking about love, life, school, she felt a lump appear in her throat, Job to do Beth concentrate. She banged on the door falling to her knee's "Hello, please someone help me, please." she called in her most feeble voice, she heard movements in the house and then people came running out.

"What the hell do you want?" a gruff looking man, with black hair came out staring down at her, he looked about 30 years old.

"Please they killed him, they killed my husband. I ….. oh god." she began to cry letting all the emotions of being home after all this time flow over her. "Men, they chased us, they..." she let herself sob clinging on to this man's trousers.

"Hey come on girl." he helped her to her feet taking her into her house.

"Please, please don't let them get me." she begged, he guided her to the couch she had led on as a child, tears flooded down her face.

"Stu, get me some of the JD, hurry it up." he yelled over his shoulder, another man suddenly appeared in her living room, handing a glass to the other man. "Drink this, come on now it will help a little." Beth took the drink and swigged it back, grateful for the honeymoon her and Daryl had shared, which included a very big bottle of JD and games with shots.

"Now come on girlie, tell me what happened." he smiled at her and she turned on her sunshine smile to him.

"Thank you" she said "We were, trying to get to see if any of my family were around, I come from this area but was at college, in Atlanta when the shit hit the fan." Beth swallowed hoping she could keep up with the lies "We got to my parents house but they left a note saying that they had gone to my older sisters, we were on our way there when, these men in a blue prison car, they pulled us over with big guns, there was a man with a cross bow, they pulled my husband out of the car and they just...just shot him." she dropped her head into her hands pretending to cry "then she said through her hands I managed to get away from this little Chinese guy that was holding me by kicking him in the shins, then I ran, there was some walkers, I killed two with this." she pulled the little knife out that Daryl had given her "Then I saw the post box and I ran here." she breathed deeply. The man taking her knife just as Daryl had predicted.

"Hey now your ok, your ok, we will look after you, there is hot running water, people are friendly enough, there ain' many women but we will look after you." he hugged her shoulders "Now I will show you to the bathroom, and get ya some clean clothes." Beth followed him up stairs, going into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it, she showered quickly, funnily enough changing into a set of her old clothes, she was slightly disgusted with the dress he had picked out for her but she wore it, what she was worried where the hell was she going to put everything, there was no where for her gun but she hid four of her other weapons on her person, her gun stashed under the loose floor board she always hid her shower gel from Maggie.

When she opened the door he was waiting for her, she gave a polite smile and turned in her dress for him, knowing full well it had the desired effect.

"Come on, when was the last time you ate?" he asked

"Don' know" was all she could manage, he took her hand and guided her downstairs, they entered the main kitchen, she was given a bowl of broth. She made the fluid go down her throat each mouthful gagging her but she made it go down never the less people were relying on her to play her part.

88888888888888

Day turned into night Beth finding herself sat in the living with what seemed like hundred's of men, really there was only seven of them.

Beth stood up and stretched purposely showing her legs to the man she had found out was called Nate, "I am kinda sleepy." she shrugged, he nodded giving some last words to his second before they made for the stairs, he opened the door to her parents room and she swallowed hard this is where her problems were really going to begin.

Beth walked through the door with him, knowing now that it would be only one of them that came out alive. She sat down on the edge of the bed her nerves now beginning to kick in.

"I'm sorry, ya know about ya husband and all." she just nodded and stayed silent.

"May I ask, without being rude, you don' expect me to well you know." she looked at the bed and then to him.

"No" he said "Just everyone has to share a room it's safer ya know, and I don' trust none of them others to not touch ya in ya delicate state." Beth nodded, internally she was calling him a bullshitting lier, she had guessed where Michonne was being held now, she just hoped no one had touched her.

"Thank you for your kindness." she said lying down on the bed pulling the covers over her. She felt the covers left behind her and he got in that's when she realised she only had a few minutes to work on a plan. He curled into her and she tried not to react.

"You are a pretty girl." he whispered into her ear, Beth had heard it all before, slimy bastards talking the talk with no meaning behind it but I am going to fuck if you like it or not.

"Please give me time I have just lost my husband." she begged

"And I took you in fed you, watered you, you owe me." he tried to pull her into him but she dived out of the bed.

"No one touches me without my say so." she screamed

"Your going to do what Beth Greene" he said with a smirk

"My name is Beth Dixon and I am going to kill you fucker." she charged at him, pulling her knife from where she had hid it in her panties. As she came at him he knocked her knife to the floor and she watched him pull Michonne's katana from under the bed, he stood with it over her.

"I have taken everything from you little girl, your man, your friend what do you have left?" Beth heard screaming coming from downstairs they had come she just had to deal with him, he smiled up at him.

"Me" she looked up at him doing a backward roll Beth pulled a throwing knife from behind her back praying that it met its target she threw hard, Nate dropping to his knees, the knife embedded in his forehead, the door to the bedroom flew open Daryl standing there looking from her to him and back again.

"I did it" her dead pan voice came to him, she wouldn't look up, she just sat there staring at Nate's dead body "Someone get the son of a bitch out of my parents bedroom." she stormed past Daryl and over to Shawn's bedroom, flinging the door open, Maggie coming to the top of the stairs. "She's in there." Beth nodded into the room then staggered her way into what was her bedroom back when she was young Beth Greene, sweet and innocent, she collapsed onto her bed and she cried, she cried for everyone that had been lost since the world had turned to a living hell, she cried for herself, she cried for everything Daryl and Merle had ever gone through, Daryl came into the room he curled himself around Beth without a word and held her till the tears ended and she fell asleep.


	14. Hello Old Friend - 14

**Well hello there, welcome back. Just like to thank everyone for their review's this chapter is not a long one but it is an interesting one, may upset a few people, that is why I have put a note at the bottom too. Hope everyone is well, enjoy your Sunday where ever you are xx**

Morning came and Beth woke up the sun shining through her bedroom window, she stretched her arms over her head and threw the blanket off of her. She looked down at the dress she had on, the dress her mother had brought for her to go to the spring dance with Jimmy, they had gone and it had been a wonderful night, but now the dress and memory was tainted so she stripped it off, flinging open her wardrobe looking at the contents hardly any of it seeming practical for today's world but she didn't care, not today, today she was going to dress up and try to forget all the shit just for once. Beth pulled clothes from her wardrobe and changed, then she shoved some thing's into her old school bag, much needed underwear, clothes, photographs of her family, stupid sentimental things that she refused to leave behind this time, then she picked up her favourite teddy bear from her bed, she had had it since she was a baby, perhaps Judith would love it almost as much as she had when she was her age.

The door opened behind her, she didn't bother turning, as the foot steps behind her were so quiet she knew it was Daryl, checking on her. "Ya ok?" he asked from behind her, she turned to look at him, she saw his eyes grow wide as he took her in, Beth had decided on a white and pink summer dress, with a cream bolero, small white heels, she had brushed her hair out, securing it with a clip on one side her gentle curls falling around her face, she had completed the outfit with some eye make up and pink lip gloss, she watched Daryl taking her in, he licked his bottom lip then placed his thumb to his mouth his nervousness showing instantly.

"So this is you before the world went to hell?" he asked. Beth nodded, flipping her hands to the hem of her skirt playing with it lightly in her hands.

"Just wanted to play make believe for a while before we leave." she said looking around the room "Last night kinda brought it all home to me, how much we have all lost, how much I have gained." she reached and touched his shoulder "There is only one good thing that came from the world ending as we knew it." she stepped into him wrapping her arms around his waist "I found you, if all this hadn't happened I would have ended married to Jimmy, living on a farm not far from this one so my Ma and Daddy, would be able to look after the grandchildren, I would have lived the life I had been expected to live, not the one I would have wanted for myself." she felt him go ridged when she had mentioned Jimmy, jealousy was most definitely one of Daryl's biggest down falls, but she loved it all the same.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked "They took Michonne back to your father, Maggie took a whole bunch of stuff she found including, operating stuff and that from ya Pa's surgery." he shrugged.

"So we have the house all to ourselves?" she asked, Daryl nodded, Beth smiled "You know what I have always wanted to do?" Daryl's eyes darkened while they met hers "I always wanted to get laid in my own bed." he laughed out loud at this.

"Your wish is my command." he said before he knew what was happening Beth broke from his embrace walking towards the small dressing table she had been stood in front of when he came in, she opened a draw and threw something to him, she watched while he eye's up the packet of unopened condoms in his hand, he turned them over then look up to her, eye's questioning.

"Maggie brought them for me, when I started seeing Jimmy but it had never seemed the right time, really I don't think I ever loved him the way my family did, so I always found excuses, even when the world ended and I was forced to having him around 24 hours a day 7 days a week." she took a deep breath "If it had been left up to me, people not interfering, I would have given that gift to you" she had meant every word, Daryl dropped his eyes, then he walked up to her pulling her into him.

"You have given me, something that no one has ever given me, you taught me what it was like to love, to be loved." he was blushing at admitting this, she knew it had taken so much for him to admit it openly.

"Make love to me Dixon." she was suddenly in the air being carried to the bed.

"I will but you put that damned dress on afterwards, I want to see ya in it all day, not opposed to seeing a woman look like a woman once in a while." she smiled up at him, letting Daryl take her.

88888888888888

A few hours later they had gone through the house, finding things that maybe useful to them at the prison, they had made their way out to the barn, flash backs coming to the both of them, her watching her mother and Shawn, being shot, him watching Sophia stumble forward and Rick having to shoot her while Daryl held Carol in a tight embrace.

Daryl walked into the barn looking for anything else he thought could be useful, Beth followed him in "This work?" Beth frowned.

"Shawn used to use it, he was good with it, but it hasn't been used in a long time." she shrugged, it took Daryl several trips to get it in the truck but he secured the welder, Daryl went back in to find Beth, gone panic rose in his throat.

"Beth!" he screamed no answer came "Beth!" he ran outside there was no trace of her he looked for tracks anything he could follow, she didn't answer him and he became scared.

"For fuck sake woman if you are playing one of your games" he went back in the barn listening hard, that's when he heard the click of a gun being cocked. He crept forward trying to find the source of the noise, when he rounded into one of the animal stalls, he couldn't believe what his eyes saw, Beth was on her knees with a gun to the back of her head, his eyes travelled the arms holding the gun until he met the face, he had known deep down, he had known who it would be, he stared in amazement in to the eyes looking with hatred down at Beth, his Beth.

Beth was crying quietly, blood spilling down the side of her head "I told them it was you, I told them, that she was a wanton woman. You should have died, why didn't Nate kill you?" Beth sobbed, as the gun struck the back of her head again this time knocking her out, she hit the ground hard, Daryl went to step forward, panic and anger taking over his thoughts. "If you go to her I will shoot her dead then leave her for you to kill." Daryl stepped back his hand dropping back to his side.

"They knew it had been Beth, why would you do this? How could you have done this?" he asked

"You are seriously telling me you don't know why, I always knew you could play thick but never knew you were actually that stupid. It's always been about you"

"Carol, please don' hurt her, I swear I will do anything, anything you want, just don' hurt Beth."

"I liked you first Pookey." she cried.

**Ok so I know some of you guys love Carol, and I understand that. I personally have no thoughts about her, but I couldn't just leave her out there running around never knowing what had happened to her, so I thought this was a loose end that had to be tied up. I am sorry if I upset anyone out there it is not my intention.**


	15. Back to the Beginning - 15

**I hope you like this my lovelies, I am apprehensive about putting this chapter up for many reasons, please tell him what you all think xx**

"Carol, please don' hurt her, I swear I will do anything, anything you want, just don' hurt Beth."

"I liked you first Pookey." she cried. "So you'll do anything I want?" Carol asked him her voice levelling out.

"Anything but kill her Carol." he said sternly, sending worried glances to where Beth led.

"Oh Daryl I wouldn't do that to you, or her, that would be the kindest way out of this, I want her to live Daryl, live with the fact that you left her, abandoned her, like ya did with me."

"I didn't abandon you Carol, you left all of us." he said quietly stepping towards he slightly, he was within reach of her and he raised his hand to her cheek, in comfort. "Your my friend sweetheart."

"I don't want to be your friend, I want to be your lover, the person you turn to when your hurt and lost." she was leaning into his hand.

"You always were that person, you taught me to talk to people, to try and be nice." he stepped forward taking her into his arms placing a light kiss on her head. "Give me the gun Carol, please." he begged.

"Not till we are in the truck, not till we leave this place." Carol shook her head.

"Ok let's go then" he said pulling her away from Beth and towards the barn door.

"What about Beth?" she asked

"She will wake up, find her way back, it will be fine, just as you planned." he carried on walking towards the door, drawing her further away. "Come on then woman."

He watched her smile, she dropped her gun and walked quickly towards him. "Where are we going to go? What are going to do? We are going to be so happy together." they reached the door and he heard Beth grown.

"Daryl, Daryl please don't leave me." That was all it took, Daryl turned around and hit Carol as hard as he could knocking her to the floor.

"Don' move Carol, don' get up, the last thing I want ta do is have to kill ya." he had to fight with everything in him, this went against everything he stood for "I don' wanna hurt a woman." he snatched the gun up off the floor, where it had been dropped. "Run Carol, if you want to live, run." he turned from her walking over to where Beth was led, he bent down over her stroking her head, then he heard a war like scream, Daryl turned swiftly seeing Carol running towards them with a large knife raised above her head. "She's going to die." she screamed, Daryl pulled her gun around and pulled the trigger, a clean shot straight through the head, she dropped down onto the ground, Daryl looked at her for a moment then back to Beth he pulled her onto his lap.

"Beth, Beth please" he begged her to answer him

"Don't leave me Daryl." she barely whispered.

"Never Beth, Never." Daryl's voice cracked as he said it, pulling her into him he sat and cried rocking Beth back and forth looking at his dead friend on the floor, his strength dissolving, he gave in letting his emotions take over him.

8888888888

"Daryl, Daryl" Beth sat up, her hand going to her forehead the pain was immense, she realised she was still at the house, led on the couch, covered with a blanket.

"Here" he said to her, Daryl was sat in her fathers chair next to the fire, Beth tried to stand to make her way to him, but her head throb and she gasped in pain falling back onto the pillow her vision going black "Beth?" he was suddenly on the edge of the couch stroking her forehead "Sweet heart?"

"What?" her voice was thick and she tried to swallow but her throat was dry "What happened? Carol?"

"She's dead, I killed her, buried her next to Sophia" he was looking at the floor

"Oh Daryl, I am so sorry." she tried to sit up again to cuddle him, to try and make him feel better, but he put his hands on her shoulders pushing her back down.

"No Princess, let me live with this, let me feel it. She was my friend, I pushed her so far over the edge, as she said it was all about me, I made her the way she was."

Beth felt tears welling in her eyes looking at her broken husband "It wasn't all you Daryl." she sighed.

"I let her down, I didn't stop Ed, I didn't find Sophia, I couldn't love her like she wanted, I feel in love with you, all she wanted was to be happy and I was selfish I took it all away from her" he shook his head raising from beside her "Going to get ya some water and some food, don' try an' move, stay still ya got concussion I think." he walked away from the couch, walked away from Beth and she watched him, knowing he had gone back in time, back to where she had seen him at the farm, she had to give him time, time to come back to her, to find his way.

8888888888

They made their way out to the truck the following morning Beth had changed into a pair of jeans and a hoodie for the trip back to the prison Daryl had hardly spoken to her since he told her he had killed and buried Carol.

They drove towards the drive way, Beth looked back over her shoulder at her childhood home, saying a good bye to it, hoping she never actually saw the place again, she had begun to think of this place as a home of death.

"Take me home please Daryl" she asked

"I will Beth" he sighed as he drove out of there "I love you Beth"

"I love you to Daryl." she said to him pulling her legs up to her chin, wrapping her arms around them, she just wanted to be home with her friends and family, she wanted everything to be as it was before they came home. She didn't know what it would take to repair Daryl from where he was now, the only person she could have asked would have been Carol and she was dead now. She was scared, she didn't want to lose him but she had no idea where to go from here, she was feeling her age now, her own naivety and inexperience coming to the surface.

"Beth when we get back, I need some time." he said she looked across at him but he was watching the road, she said nothing letting him continue, "I am going hunting for a couple of days, I promise I will be back." she nodded not saying anything, if she didn't play this right she would lose him forever.

"Bring me something nice back" was all she could say.


	16. The End - 16

**Hi, this is a heavy chapter, please stay with me, it will get better. Love you all very much, keep the reviews coming in, it helps so much.**

Daryl had been gone for three days, Beth had spent most of her time in their honeymoon room since she had gotten back, Hershel had given her regular check up's till he finally said she was fit and healthy again. She waited patiently for her husband to return but every day that passed made it harder for her to believe he would.

Michonne fortunately hadn't been touched, but from what Hershel had told Beth, they were going to to lend her out to other groups in payment for food and other supplies, she was glad they had gotten her before any of that had happened, she had refused any visitors coming to see her even Judith, all Beth wanted was Daryl she wanted him to come home.

Beth was led on the bed reading the set of twilight books that Daryl had given her as a wedding present, trying to tap into the happiness they had felt during that short amount of time, but it wasn't working well. When a light tap came on her door, Rick opened the door and came in.

"Sorry to disturb you Beth, I know this is not a good time, but I really need your help." she closed her book and sat up looking at him "You see we need to go on a run, and with Daryl not being here well we need you." he ran his hand through his greying hair. Beth tossed her legs off of her bed, throwing on her jacket and all her weapons.

"Fine let's go." she said

"Ya not want to know the details?" he asked, Beth shook her head

"We all have jobs, this is one of mine, lets go" she said simply leaving the room, she sensed Rick coming up behind her.

"He will be home soon Beth." she looked up at him, deciding not to show an emotion.

"He's hunting Rick, sometimes that takes along time." she had to keep telling herself that, she had to believe that he wouldn't leave her, he had promised, she shook her head making her way out to where the car was sat, pulling the door open at the back and getting she had no one to say goodbye too. Michonne shuffled in next to her, Rick and Glenn getting in the front. Beth looked out of the window as they pulled out of the gate and away from their home.

She could hear Rick and Glenn laughing in the front but chose to stay out of the conversation, Michonne sat quietly next to her, but she caught her glancing at her every now and then.

Eventually they pulled in front of the store, Beth got out assessing the situation, no walkers on the street that was a plus she pulled her knife out as she made her way over to the shop, Glenn by her side, she put her hand on his elbow as he went to open the door and shook her head, she tapped on the window with her knife waiting for any walkers to come forward, three eventually staggering their way, before anyone said anything she threw herself into the shop killing all three of them with no fuss. "I will stand at the door, you all know what ya need." Beth walked out side and lent against the front window, waiting for everyone, she tried to concentrate, not think about her missing husband, no one could kill a Dixon apart from a Dixon, he was alive she was sure of that, the bell over the door rang Glenn and Michonne coming out loading things in the boot of the car, Michonne came over to Beth when they had finished.

"Go in, look around see what you can see." was all she said, Beth shrugged her shoulder's, walking into the shop, she picked up a rucksack someone had left at the entrance, she started at the other end of the shop from where everyone was, she picked through the shelves, taking things she thought the group would like, when she got to the end of the isle she spotted a small jewellery case, gazing in it she saw a piece that she had to have, she went around the counter breaking the lock off swiftly and picking up the small bracelet it was a simple piece, small silver beads on it, but what had caught her eye was the angel wing dangling from it, she picked it up and put it swiftly on her wrist, then went back to the task she was set, twenty minutes later they were in the car heading back to the prison. They went through the gates, Beth getting out of the car and walking away, Maggie tried to talk to her but she just walked straight past her, back to her bat cave, she slammed the door shut falling on to the bed she missed him so much, it was tearing her soul apart, had he really loved Carol that much? Had he not realised it? Had she forced him into everything that had happened between them because he was an honourable man? Beth curled her fingers around the angel wing on her bracelet and cried herself to sleep.

8888888888

She woke up screaming his name, the dream had been the worst she had had yet, tears streaming from her eyes, a huge herd of walkers had jumped him when he was hunting, she had been able to do nothing just stood there watching as they devoured him. The dead had killed her dream, she had nothing left to live for, Beth climbed out of bed making her way outside into the night air, tears still spilling from her eyes, she staggered past the guard tower, Maggie and Glenn were on duty tonight so she knew she could get out of the gate with no one noticing.

Soon she was walking through the forest walking blindly her grief taking over fully, he had gone, she had pushed him to far. She made a decision there and then, she led on the ground, throwing her weapons far from her, she had nothing left, eventually something would come along and take her life, something would kill her and she would just let herself slip away, she had lost the one thing in this world that gave her a reason to live and now she didn't care.

She didn't know how long she had been sat there but she heard the steps coming towards her, she felt the hands grabbing hold of her, without opening her eyes she waited for the bite to come, but when it didn't after a few minutes, she opened her eyes, looking at the person crouched beside her, she smiled at her new dream, she was glad the last thing she would see would be Daryl.

"Wot ya doin'?" he asked her

"Ya didn' come back, ya gave me up. I have nothing left." she felt at peace.

"Shit Beth, I told ya I needed time." she watched his hand run through his hair, his blue eyes staring down at her "Come on woman, we are going home."

"Back to my bat cave so I can pretend some more" she asked, she felt herself being picked up off the ground.

"You eaten at all?" Beth looked at him, smiling this was too realistic, her imagination must be running wild. "Beth you have seriously lost weight." Beth curled into the chest, she knew she wouldn't wake in the morning by the morning the walker will have taken her and the only thing she would want then would be flesh, but she didn't care he had left her.

"Don't leave me Daryl." she said out of habit.

"Never Beth, Never" she smiled at least, she had seen and heard him once more.


	17. Helping Out - 17

**Hi everyone, sorry it has taken me all day to write this but needed a wee break for some inspiration, love to all my lovely reviewers, thank you and keep on reviewing please it helps a lot. Oh and I dedicate this to my lovely daughter aliciafox123, who has just joined us on here. xx**

Daryl sat in their office/bedroom for three days, tending Beth day and night, he didn't leave, didn't come out for food, the only person he allowed access to her was Hershel on his rounds to check her over. He sat on the edge of the bed, taking her hand in his "Come on Beth, come back to me, I messed up, I completely cocked up, I never meant ta leave ya, I just needed to get me head straight." he was so angry with himself, he had made a promise, Dixon's didn't break promises. He punched the wall as hard as he could, just as Hershel opened the door.

"Sorry" he mumbled at him

"No point in punishing yourself boy." Hershel said as he shuffled into the room and sat on the edge of the bed close to Beth, he opened his doctors case pulling out a thermometer, he placed it carefully between Beth's lips and under her tongue. Daryl watched him, waiting patiently for him to tell Daryl she would be alright, after a what seemed like forever, Daryl's patience wearing thin, he looked expectantly to Hershel.

"Her temperature is normal she should wake soon Daryl." he said, both of them sighed with relief almost in unison. "When she wakes she will need plenty of fluids and tell her to take these" he handed Daryl two small tablets, Daryl looked at him confused "she will probably have a headache from dehydration" he explained, Daryl nodded placing them on the desk.

"Thank you Hershel." Daryl dropped his eyes not wanting to look at his father in law, guilt consuming him, Hershel stood from the bed securing his crutches under his arms, juggling the black case till it was comfortable, then he placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder, Daryl looked up at him.

"Marriage isn't always roses Daryl, it is hard work, just remember how much you love her, everything will work out." Daryl stood and watched as Hershel left the room, then took his place back in the office chair he had sat in for days, he hands drifting to his cross bow on the desk, he began to clean it again, this one task had an ability to help clear his mind, it soothed him.

"Daryl?" a small voice came for the bed some time later, he was up and next to her in seconds.

"Beth, oh Beth." he drew his fingers lightly across her forehead "I am here, Beth?"

"Water, please." she asked her reached for the glass he had placed there earlier, reaching his arm around her holding her up to sip from it.

"Not to much sweetheart, don' wan' ya being ill." he took the glass away for a second then picked the tablets up Hershel had given him earlier, "Ya gotta take these ya Pa gave them to me." he stated, placing them in her mouth and raising the glass again.

"Thank you" Beth said "I thought I dreamt you." she looked into his eye's and his guilt rose to the surface again.

"I don' know what ta say to ya, I'm a dick" he shook his long hair around his face.

"What is done is done Daryl your home now, that is all that matters, I was being a drama queen." she smiled weakly at him then tapped the bed "Come curl up with me you look tired." Daryl slipped his boots off and climbed onto the bed, pulling the cover of him, he led down Beth curling into his side placing her head onto his chest, he wrapped his arm around her small waist. He kissed her lightly on top of the head "I love you Beth" he whispered.

"You too Daryl." she whispered back "Now go to sleep I am here, I am well."

8888888888

Beth waited till she heard his breathing turn heavy in his chest then she stepped out of bed, walking over to the chair that Daryl had occupied only a short time ago, she sat there and watched him sleep the night away, just as dawn began to break, Beth crept back into bed curling onto her side, pretending to be asleep, eventually he woke as always with the birds, she felt him stretch.

"Good Morning Princess." she turned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then jumped form the bed, she noticed his face was a little stunned.

"I am famished come on lazy bones, some of us haven't eaten in days" Beth teased as she threw on some clothes, Daryl jumped out of bed pleased that Beth wanted to eat, join in with everyone else, perhaps they could put this behind them without any fuss, he took her hand while they headed for the main room walking in together everyone smiled at them, Karen and Sasha, handed over some oat meal to Daryl, but smiling handed Beth a large bowl of peaches.

"Lighter on your tummy my love." Sasha explained.

"Thank you" she smiled gratefully, they headed towards her fathers table she gave him a big smile "Good morning Daddy" Hershel frowned just slightly, she didn't miss that, but she kissed him on the cheek being her old self.

"Good morning Beth, feeling better." he asked her

"Much Daddy." she smiled then popped a peach slice into her mouth. She watched Daryl and her father exchange a look, she knew what that look meant, it meant she's gone stark raving mad. But Beth continued to smile at everyone, when she had finished she took Daryl's bowl and hers back to the sink.

"Need any help with the dishes?" she asked Karen and Sasha shook their heads no so she turned knowing full well her red neck shadow would be right behind her. "Need some sun and fresh air" she said heading for the door "Won't get back to full strength without it now will I?" she asked him running out the doors and spinning on the spot, she knew full well he was stood arms crossed over his chest watching her, with the tiniest frown between his eyebrows, so she ran up to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Cheer up Dixon, its a beautiful day" she giggled went to wrap his arms around her but she darted away from him laughing, he huffed and pulled out a packet of smokes lighting one up, Beth went and led down on the fresh grass looking up at the blue sky watching the clouds, she closed her eye's resting her hand over them, letting her skin soak up the rays enjoying the heat, when she batted her eyelids open Daryl was stood over her looking down.

"What is it Beth? What's wrong?" she stared up at him for a minute

"Nothing Daryl, nothing is wrong everything is exactly how I expected it to be." she smiled at him "Think I should go and see Judith, she must have missed me." Daryl nodded.

"Lil' ass kicker asked for ya yesterday." he said "I didn' think it was right to take in our room, not while ya was still sleepin', come on we could get her blanket sit out her for a while if ya like." he suggest.

"Please, Daryl, I would enjoy that." she smiled as she stood up to him, she pecked him on the lips, then grabbing his hand she marched him into the prison, the rest of the day spent playing with Judith.

8888888888

After dinner Beth turned to Daryl "My turn to for guard duty this evening, so I will see ya in a couple of hours." Beth pulled herself into him, kissing him giving him promises of what would come when she finished, "Try get some sleep, your off hunting in a couple of days and you haven't slept much because of me." she tipped him a smile heading out the door and closing it, she lent against the wall, breathing deeply, things would settle down she told herself. Then went off to the guard tower.

Beth was on duty with Carl that evening "How ya doin' Beth?" she looked at him for a second then her eyes went back to the fence line, watching for walkers.

"I'm ok, Carl. Just hope all the fuss dies off quickly, Beth goes and does it again, feel almost like I am back on the farm with that piece of glass in my hand." she sighed, Carl nodded at her.

"It's been a hard couple of weeks for everyone, Daryl had to kill his best friend, I can't imagine what that felt like, I mean Mum that was different, she had been bit, we had to get Judith out there were no other options, I have learnt to live with that, but that kid I shoot, should never have done that, should have let him keep running, it has taken me along time to come to terms with it all, Dad said I am doing better than he expect, he's given me my gun back and everything."

"Well that's good news Carl, I am pleased for ya, I am sorry we don' get to chat like this more often, I have missed you, oh meant to ask you, how are things with Lizzie?" she watched her young friend blush, she smiled at him fondly.

"We are getting on well, been trying to think how I could take her out on a date, but it's hard not being able to leave the prison, if it had been before all this." he spread his arms towards the fence "could of watched a dvd with popcorn and coke, ya know." she smiled.

"Doe's make it hard Carl, hey let me talk to Daryl, perhaps there is something we can arrange in way of a date, ya never know I mean he did spring the whole wedding thing on me."

"Oh Beth, that would be wonderful, thank you so much." he gave her a hug, she cuddled him back, already planning a date night for them.

After guard duty she went straight back to their room, she crept in just in case Daryl had gone to bed as she had suggested, but there he was led on the bed with last Twilight book in his hands, she fell back against the door with a smirk, when he looked up embarrassed "Wanted to know what happened in the end." he shrugged, he threw the book onto their desk "That Jacob kid he's stupid, giving his family up for an obsession."

She walked over to the chair next to the desk, sitting down to take off her boots, "well some people get like that don' they." she said before he got a chance to answer she carried on "I was talking with Carl, he wants to take Lizzie on a date, do ya think we could help him?" She watched as Daryl rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.

"Can't take em out nowhere Princess, to dangerous." he stated.

"I know that silly" she made her way over to the bed laying down next to him "But there is that TV in the library, you know, can't we find a way to make it work just for one night? Get them a dvd to watch, a chick flick all love and stuff, get em some pop corn and perhaps we can try and find some pop, come on Daryl your clever at this stuff help me make this happen." she begged.

"Alright for you Princess, could probably get the TV working with a car battery, there is a run tomorrow we could go with them try and find the bits ya think they will need." he looked down at her.

"Thank you Daryl." she reached across him smiling, cuddling up to him, he found her bracelet.

"Same as my jacket." he said, she nodded

"That's why I got it." Beth kissed Daryl "Make love to me Daryl" she said.

Daryl made love to Beth, slowly their passions rising until they were both satisfied, she curled into him, placing her head on his chest.

"Good night Daryl" she said, Daryl's hand froze on her stomach for just a second.

"Good night Princess." she could hear a slight hurt in his voice but she would never say those words to him again, she led waiting for him to go to sleep, then got out of bed slipping some clothes on she curled into the office chair, and watched him sleep for the rest of the night.


	18. Hunting and Surprises - 18

Beth led Carl and Lizzie to the library, where she and Daryl had set up their date, they had been out on several runs, since she had shared guard duty with Carl, but she had found a world of things she hoped would make them happy, several bags of slightly stale chips, three different types of soda, some chocolate that should still be ok and corn for popping which she had done in the kitchen area for everyone to enjoy as well, it was a treat Daryl said, they had found several films none of which Carl would really enjoy but she thought it best they didn't have a horror or an action movie, after all they lived that day in and day out, she had put a quilt she had picked up from the farm, when they were there on the couch in the library, she just hoped they enjoyed their evening.

When she flung open the door, Lizzie jumped with joy clapping her hands and kissing Carl on the cheek making him blush.

"You did all this for me?" she asked him, Carl looked at the floor and mumbled

"Well Daryl and Beth helped but yeah." he stayed looking at the floor so embarrassed Beth thought it was cute.

"Thank you." she grabbed his hand pulling him towards the couch and the table where all the goodies were waiting.

"Carl" Daryl's voice cut across the room "Don' be playing with the battery, damn'd dangerous." he warned him, Carl nodded turning his attention back to Lizzie, Daryl wrapped his arms around Beth's waist and watched them for a couple of minutes more then whispered in her ear "Should come in here one night and have a dvd night too, they ain' made a good film in two years ya know" he joked Beth swatted at his hands.

"Come on Dixon, move ya arse, you got Hunting tomorrow, will be up at the crack of dawn." she started to pull him from the room "and some of us need our beauty sleep." Suddenly she was pulled into Daryl's arms, hard against his chest.

"Oh no woman, that is one thang ya don' need, ya the most beautiful woman on the planet." he kissed her, the kiss bruising their lips, as they pulled away she heard a sound coming from the couch, she turned to see Lizzie staring at them.

"Who needs lovey dovey dvd's when we have you two" she looked up at Carl and rested her head on his shoulder. Beth rolled her eye's and pulled Daryl out of the room making for their own, they climbed into bed, Daryl pulling Beth onto his chest as normal, she curled into him, taking a deep breath she could smell, the forest, dew on a spring morning in the pastures at the farm, she relaxed next to him.

"Good night Daryl" she placed butterfly kisses on his chest, but she felt him stiffen, the heard him sigh quietly.

"Good night Princess." she felt him relax and slowly drift off to sleep when she was sure he was asleep Beth crept out of bed taking up her nightly position in the chair again and watched him sleep.

8888888888

As normal Beth waited until the first signs of dawn, then crept back in beside Daryl "Ya bloody cold, where ya been?" Beth drew in a deep breath.

"Potty break" she said

"Well get over here." he pulled her into him "warm ya up a minute."

"Sound's like fun, how ya gunna make that happen then?" Daryl looked down at her, his eyes darkening.

"Just like this Mrs Dixon." Daryl pulled her small shorts and her tank top off, kissing down her body, over her breasts, pulling, one of her small pink nipples into his mouth, she moaned loudly encouraging him, she felt him move to the other his fingers taking up residence where his mouth had just left, this pattern continued until Beth let out a strangled scream, then Daryl's hand went to her damp v in between her thighs, a finger pushing deep into her wet folds, Beth breathed in deeply raising her hips to meet his finger, he pushed another into her speeding up his assault on her whilst still kissing and nibbling her nipples, she could feel herself coming to the brink and wanted him in her.

"Now Daryl, please now." Daryl moved his fingers and quickly replaced them with himself, he pushed into her quickly, Beth bit down on her bottom lip, she brought her hips up to meet his every stroke, he was so big, fit so naturally to her, sometimes she couldn't believe he was real. His movements sped up, making her own follow suit, soon she was gasping screaming his name over and over again, as the waves of her orgasm flooded over her, Daryl collapsed half on, half off her as she sunk back into her pillows, with a yawn.

"Gotta go Princess, be back tonight" he kissed her, catching her bottom lip in her teeth, then releasing it before throwing his clothes and boots on, he bent down to steal one more kiss from her before turning and throwing his crossbow on to his back and opening the door "I love you Beth." he said with the biggest smile she had ever seen on his face, it almost melted her heart.

"I love you too Dixon." she smiled back at "and I always will." she was as he pushed an eyebrow up at her, then smirked, she watched as he went out and the door clicked into place behind him, staring at it for along time before getting up and dressing, then she went to her small backpack she had lent against the desk after their last run, pulling it up on to the bed with her she searched it finding almost immediately what she had been looking for, she pulled out a small tape recorder and a set of batteries, setting it up ready to go Beth, turned on the record button and started to speak, watching the tape go round.

8888888888

Daryl came back to the prison with a deer, for everyone, they crowded around while he hung it up, he had gutted it in the forest to stop the walkers crowding to much at the fences. Then took off to the shower block, with a set of clothes he had left in their original cell, Hershel had said that Beth had been in their room all day so she had been left to sleep, he had felt she had gone back to work to quickly and was looking tired, so Daryl hadn't wanted to wake her with his surprise until he really had to.

He strolled back from the showers feeling happier than he had in weeks, him and Beth had become strong again, he had a surprise for her head had found on his hunt, in a small abandoned hunting cabin, it had made him giggle, he just hoped it would work on her too, as he went through the main room, Rick shouted him over, so Daryl stopped quickly with him.

"Good haul today, Daryl." Rick said.

"Yeah should help for a couple of days then I got plans for Beth and I to go hunting for a few days found a hunting cabin few miles out, should be a good base away from home." he said. Rick nodded.

"Sounds good to me."

"Well see ya later Rick." Daryl was itching to get away from them all.

"Tell Beth, Judith misses her." he said

"Will do." he waved over his shoulder as he went into the corridor, opening the door to their bedroom, "Beth, I got ya..." He stopped dead, taking in the room, his eyes darting all around, then back to the bed, on the bed led Beth's wedding dress, her angel winged bracelet and a small tape recorder, a piece of paper with his name taped to the front, he ran to it pressing the play button.

_Daryl, I don' know what to say, I love you,_

_I always will, I just can't do this any more,_

_You told me Never Daryl, but you lied._

_Don' come after me Dixon, protect our family._

Daryl swiped at the tears running down his face, continuing to listen to the rest of the tape.

_I don' know what else to say Daryl,_

_So in the words of Adele,_

Beth began to sing.

_Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

The last thing he heard before the tape went dead was her crying softly. Daryl flung to door open to the bedroom and ran up the corridor crashing into the main hall. "She's gone!" he shouted before he sung to his knees, holding the small tape recorder in his hands.

_**Sorry but don't panic, this is the beginning of the end of this little tale, only a few more chapters to go :-( but I have several more stories up my sleeve.**_


	19. Wrong Turn - 19

**Here you go its short but I don't think we can do this in great long chapters or everyone will get bored, thank you for the reviews xx**

"Ya not listening to me Rick." Daryl shook his head as he threw his bag onto his back, closely followed by his crossbow, he shoved a gun into his shoulder holster, hunting knife positioned at his him.

"All I am saying Daryl is ya need to think, ya can't track her in the dark, ya don' know how long she's been gone or in which direction." Daryl walked up to Rick standing toe to toe with him, staring him in the face, the anger overwhelming him now.

"If it was Lori out there you wouldn' stop looking for her!" he shouted.

"Daryl it took ya two months last time." Daryl could tell Rick had realised what he had said to him and stepped back "That's not what I meant." he worried his bottom lip with his fingers.

"I am going to tell ya once more, get out of my way or friend, I will make you. She is my wife!" he all but screamed at his friend. Rick stepped to one side allowing his friend to find his way out of the building, Rick followed him all the way to the gate, Daryl turned just once.

"We will be here when you get back." Rick said, Daryl nodded, walking out of the gate, studying the floor looking for signs where she had walked, problems was he had taught her to track, he had also taught her how to cover hers.

There has to be something she was good but she wasn't him, he knew she will have left something, something small but there would be something, after twenty minutes he found it, a small broken twig on a blackberry bush, just inside a deer track, clever girl he thought as he took off after her running through the tree's. Daryl ran for miles, she had a good head start, but so long as she didn't take a car, he should be able to track her swiftly enough then get her home where she belonged, sort all this shit out. He tracked until night turned to day, coming out on a housing estate, he peered round, cursing to himself, this is where it gets harder to track someone, he had to use his knowledge of Beth as well as what his eyes could see, he knew she couldn't hot wire a car so if she had taken one, she would have had to find one with keys, he knew she drove stick because that was what they had on the farm.

He also knew because of everything that happened with the Governor, she would have found herself somewhere secure for the night, she was here somewhere, he just had to find her. He walked around looking at all the houses, trying to find obvious signs, then he spotted a small red car, with a box on the back seat, it was parked outside a single story house, the windows were boarded up, he nodded that would be it that would be the one, he went to the front door picking the lock swiftly with his knife, he crept in listen for her, she would be asleep still she only raised at dawn when he went hunting, or they had Judith for the night. He covered the whole house in seconds, then went back to the door with a confused look on his face, on the back of the front door was a note.

_I told you not to follow, but I should have known, you would still come._

_Please Daryl, do what's best for you, this will only hurt._

_Good bye Bx_

He tore the note from the door screwing it into his hands, stupid, selfish, immature child, Daryl heard a car start up outside, the engine revving, then it starting to speed away. He tore the door open, making for the road, screaming her name after the car, he fell to his knees in the street watching the car pull away.

"Please Beth" he held his hand out to the back of the car, then let it drop to his side.

8888888888

Beth drove away, watching him in the mirror, why couldn't he just understand, this was never going to work, she would never give up loving him, but she couldn't be with him he had broken the one promise she had wanted him to keep, she couldn't forgive him that ever. That's why she had left, she couldn't stay there, turns out love isn't everything.

She wiped the tears away, as the memory of Daryl on the road, his arm outstretched would be burned in her memory forever, she had no idea where she would go, what she would do, so she drove straight all day till she come to small garage, there she found another car, deciding staying there was far to open, she carried on till the next town but he would expect that, so she drove straight threw as the dusk started to fall, she found a side street to pull into turning off the lights, locking the doors laying back in the drivers seat that way if anything came at her she could just pull away.

She woke as the sun hit the windscreen of the car warming the her, Beth sat up taking her bottle of water, and some crackers out of her bag for her breakfast, she sat nibbling them thinking what to do next, looking in the rear view mirror she saw a walker stagger out of the tree line she threw herself from the car pulling her knife out she stabbed the young man in the head, wiping her knife on her trouser leg she made her way back to the car in time to see a blue truck fly past, smiling she knew it had to be Daryl he had found he old car she was sure, Beth pulled out of the road driving back the other way. He wouldn't find her now, it would take him a long time to realised she had doubled back.

8888888888

Daryl had been driving for over a week now, same thing everyday, drive till you find the next building, the next town, wait tilling evening then methodically go through all the hiding places he could think off, he had found no trace of her nothing, the closer he got to the boarder the more scared he became, he would never see her again, he stood by his latest car looking at the small farm house he had stumbled across, he shivered at the cold breeze coming across the fields, the closer he got to the boarder the colder it seemed to become. He shrugged heading towards the house, he entered kicking the door shut behind him, he could hear the moan of a walker in there and sighed shaking his head. No way she had been here all or it would be dead, he went through the house killing the walker, checking for supplies, he needed to find her, he dived through the cupboards pulling out anything useful he could find, some tins, some packs of just mix instant porridge, throwing them into his back pack, then headed out to the car, the wind hitting him hard the cold stinging like tiny daggers into his skin, he threw the back pack onto the front passenger seat, closing the door he lent against the car flicking out a smoke, he hadn't had one all day, he lit it taking along drag.

That's when hit him, and he lost it, smashing his fist repeatedly into the roof of the car. You complete dumb ass Dixon, she wouldn't have come this far, she was a sunshine girl, she wouldn't go towards the coldest parts of this country, she loved the feel of the sun on her skin, she loved to lay in the grass on a summer's day, that crafty little cow had dodged him, she had somehow double back, explains the lack of signs, "Fuck!" he screamed hitting the car again, he threw his smoke to the ground running around the outside of the car and jumping in, spinning away from the house in a cloud of dusty smoke. "You are a dick Dixon, and you say you know her. You know shit." he slammed his hand into the steering wheel, he had lost so much time, he tried to ignore the voice in the back of his head, the one that kept repeating, what if she won't come back? what if she really doesn't love you? On top of that he could hear Merle, _Oi sissy boy wha' ya doin? Chasing a girl that dumped you arse, come on Darlene, give yourself some dues, you never chase a woman, they chase you she's a Dixon._ He shook his head, "No Merle, she is my wife, I love her, No"

He stepped on the accelerator harder, he had to go back start at that damned garage he had found her first car abandoned, but all he could hear was Merle laughing at him for his stupidity.


	20. Propositions - 20

_**Next Chapter, not sure what to put, please review, I only have one more chapter planned, please tell me if you think I should continue this story or start a new one. Thanks**_

Beth pulled into a small motel, she could remember them staying in one when they were all on the road and safe, Daryl and Rick had insisted everyone stay in upstairs rooms, the only threat then would be humans, walkers couldn't hear them so wouldn't come upstairs, well unless she had a party. The thought made her chuckle to herself, pulling her car that was now virtually empty of fuel, around the back to hide it from obvious sight, she pulled her things out, if she played her cards right she could stay here a couple of days, she had enough supplies to last a few days, and sleep would be so good right now, she had never been this tired in her life.

Beth made her way quietly into the office, looking for keys, if there were keys behind the counter it was unlikely that anyone was in that room, key equalled no walker, well at least that was what she was hoping. Snatching two keys just in case she crept up the metal stairs to the top level looking for anything out of place. The first room she had picked she decided was far to close to the stairs, so she wandered to the next one further along the walkway, she tapped on the door, trying to attract attention of anything inside, another trick she had learnt from Daryl, the thought of him pulled at her chest, so she shut it out.

After ten minutes nothing banged against the door so Beth pulled her knife out of her belt, pushing the key in she unlocked the door and went through, closing it behind her clicking the clasp down, she quickly checked the room and the adjoining bathroom out but she was on her own, it had been nearly three weeks now since she had left the prison, she had questioned at times whether she had made the right decision, then she remembered his face, she remembered he had left her, he had loved Carol, he had really loved Carol, he had only stayed with Beth out of a sense of honour; she should have realised that when he looked at Carol the day of the big argument, she could sense it coming off of him but she couldn't understand now why she had never realised it before, love is blind Beth, her mother had told her, sometimes you miss what is the most obvious, and it had been obvious to everyone else that he had loved that woman, then he had killed her for Beth, she couldn't let him see that every time he looked at her, why else did he leave, go away, if he hadn't of found her in the brush when he did he would have still been gone, Beth pulled her back pack towards her, taking out a larger and a tin of mixed vegetables, she ate the veg slowly then led down on the bed drinking the larger, she had discovered that one of these when she couldn't stop thinking helped to clear her head, perhaps there was something to all the shit Merle used to spill.

Beth sat on the bed singing softly to herself whilst she finished her drink, then she led back on the bed punching the pillow hard to try and make it comfortable, then she pulled the one on the opposite side next to her into her arms. "Good night Daryl." she said and curled around it, falling into a deep sleep.

8888888888

"Noooooo" she woke up screaming, Beth sat up straight in bed breathing heavy, slowly remembering she was in a motel room she was safe, it was just a dream, just a dream, she fell back onto the bed trying to calm herself.

"That was a hell of a way to wake up woman." a voice came from the couch in the room, Beth shot a look over there then rolled off the bed looking for her weapons, nothing, shit.

"I got em girlie" he said again.

"What do you want?" she asked still behind the bed.

"Ta talk." he answered.

"About?" she tried again.

"What the hell ya doin?" she edged her head up, she realised if he wanted her dead she would be by now.

"I was sleeping." she said.

"Pretty answer Princess." he smirked

"Don't call me that." her voice came out strained "I ain't no ones Princess." she stayed knelt on the floor, but pushed herself on to her elbows, peering over to the couch.

"Ok Ok." he put his hands up in mock surrender. "But I gotta know what are ya doin?"

"I was tired, I needed to rest haven't slept in days, I was exhausted." she assumed the truth would be for the best, he sat staring at her for what seemed like an age, her doing the same thing.

"I heard ya, singing, that's why I came up." she just nodded frowning at her own stupidity, how many times had she been told silence, keep quiet, don't attract attention.

"Oh" was all she could think to say.

"I think ya should come with me now." he said "Won't hurt ya." Beth nodded pushing her feet into her boots, picking her bag up and following him out, she had no other choice, perhaps she would get the opportunity to run, but she had no weapons, no fuel, nothing.

"Where are we going?" she asked him

"You won't believe it till ya see it." he answered.

8888888888

They had been driving for only a short while when they came to a large set of makeshift gates, Oh great another Woodsbury, was everyone stupid? Did everyone just go clinically insane? She shook her head, waiting patiently to meet the creep that ran this place it was always someone who was a complete tosser in the old world that no one would listen to. They pulled to a halt outside a small house on the out skirts of the town, and he jumped out, walking around to open the door for Beth, she rolled her eyes at him.

"How did you end up here?" she asked

"Didn' end up here this was my house before the shit hit the fan, most of the people here lived here originally, we pulled together, and made it safe." he walked up the path.

"May I ask your name" she asked as she followed him up the path and into the house.

"Oh yeah my name is Morgan, I lost my son and my wife to the dead, at the very beginning, I am of no threat to you, I understand out there people have lost the plot, but in here we try to keep life as normal as possible. Please sit, I have a proposition for you, it will help me dramatically with moral in this town, and hopefully provide you with an option to stay safe." he pointed to a small couch in the living room and Beth took a seat looking around her, she had no idea why but she knew she could trust him, something in his eyes did not scream raving loony. "Drink?" he asked.

"Please." she answered.

"Warm or well cool?" Beth smiled in spite of herself.

"Warm please, it's going off chilly now, and I do miss my tea." she gave him a big grin, she waited patiently on the couch for him to come back, he placed a small tray on the coffee table in front of her, there was a teapot, two cups, some fresh milk and honey.

"Oh my I haven't drunk out of real china cup, since well forever." she felt over joyed.

"Shell I play mother?" he asked, Beth nodded at him "Milk, honey?"

"Both please." When Morgan had finished pouring Beth picked the teacup up and sipped from it, absorbing the luxury of this simple everyday action. "So what is this proposition then?" Beth leaned into the back of the couch, as Morgan began to talk.


	21. Lori's - 21

Daryl drove past a small motel, on the side of the road, the type of place him and Rick would have taken the group for safety, had he had Rick and the group with him. He thought absently, then slammed the breaks, where he would take the fucking group, lack of sleep was really clouding his judgement, he cautiously went into the main office, there were a few keys there and he took note of their numbers, guessing she wouldn't be in one without a key, she wasn't a complete moron, however, he was beginning to wonder about that, he shook his head, he was angry, impatient and lonely, he would never admit the last to anyone but himself, but he was so lonely right now he really missed her gentle smile, her teasing, the way she nibbled her bottom lip.

"Oi boy, batting for the other team now?" his constant companion Merle screamed at him.

"Fuck off!" he said out loud, he walked to the bottom of the stairs, "Start up there, taught them all not the bottom floor." he mumbled as he went up the steps, he looked around the doors to all the rooms, they were all shut apart from the corner apartment, he stood staring at it for a while "Please JC, if your up there don' let me have got this far and lost her." he prayed, he went to take a step forward, but his feet wouldn't work, his inner turmoil not wanting to see her dead, he had to believe, he needed to believe she was ok, he charged at the door, crossbow loaded ready to do whatever he had too, he stormed into the room only to realize it was empty. He assessed his surroundings the bed had been slept in, there was an empty can on the bedside table, on the small coffee table in front of the couch was an empty veg can, he pursed his lips, no tell tale signs of Beth, damn. He pushed the door shut noting that the latch had been broken but not shattered he guessed it was just old and rusty, he slammed down on the bed falling against the pillows there, breathing deeply trying to stop the tears of frustration falling down his face, then the smell caught him, Cherries, with an over tone of Vanilla, Beth he thought, Beth you were here, he almost jumped up and yelled, he curled into the pillows, pulling one to his chest, basking in her scent.

"Ya gonna fuck that thing next?" a voice from the door came Daryl pulled up with his crossbow aimed.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked suspiciously

"Was gonna ask you that. This place is dangerous, there is a dick got a town he's a distance from here and admittedly we ain' seen him in near on a year but don' mean he won' come again." the man at the door said. "I ain' a threat, I come in peace." he said giving a v sign with his fingers.

"Why you creeping around then?" Daryl was unsure of this man, people were never as nice as they made out these days.

"My name is Morgan, my job for my group is bring back people who could be of help to us, we are a large group, I saw ya from my position across the road, it's a boring job but someone has to do it, the only aim of our group is to live, not just survive, a council runs the entire place."

"And this bothers me why?" Daryl asked

"May I?" Morgan asked walking in and sitting down on the couch, he threw Daryl his gun, showing he really meant what he said. "So what's ya name?"

"Daryl." he spat, Daryl really hadn't spoke to anyone for what a month and half possibly two months the days had blended, through lack of sleep.

"Well Daryl, you look how can I put this nicely, fucked man." Morgan said.

"Been tracking for months, tends to wear a man down." he shrugged.

"What ya looking for?" Morgan asked

"My wife."

"Oh, well shit man, not an easy task, look we have people come to us everyday, I ain't the only person out here looking for the lost, the living. Maybe she's with us, what's her name."

"Beth" Daryl's throat was dry just trying to say her name.

"I ain' sure, wanna come take a look she ain' there we can give ya gas and supplies to keep looking, think we got some bolts for crossbows, took from a hunting shop not to far from here." Morgan asked Daryl sat there for a minute his hand on the pillow that smelt of her, hell why not he seemed ok.

"Ain' handing over my weapon" he stated as he stood up.

"Wouldn' ask ya to, who the hell walks around without a weapon in this day and age." Daryl stood and followed Morgan to his truck.

"Mines the blue car, follow me it ain' to far and its secure, food, running water ain' hot but it runs" he smiled and ran to his car, in for a penny in for a pound Daryl thought, he started the truck pulling in behind Morgan. What the hell you doin' little brother you learn nothing from the Governor?

"Shut the hell up Merle." he said.

8888888888

They pulled into a small housing estate hidden behind some gates, looked pretty decent, Daryl acknowledged, he pulled in and stopped behind Morgan as the sun went down, relieved that this was the first time since he had followed Beth he had felt safe, he watched Morgan get out of his car and come towards Daryl.

"Hey welcome to the well we ain' really got a name." he laughed "The estate." he laughed again.

"So at this time there is only one place to be, enjoy a beer, some food and hell maybe if she's here find your Beth"

"And that is?" Daryl looking round for a kitchen type area they had, had to build when the Woodsbury people came to the prison, but seeing nothing.

"Lori's" he said simply, Daryl looked at him confused

"It's a bar, we have a bar, even have live entertainment every night." come on.

Ten minutes later the men walked into the bar, music was playing softly in the back ground "Grab a seat we are just in time, entertainment is about to start, hey keep your eyes open for Beth she may come in." Morgan walked away to the make shift bar, but came back quickly with two warm beers, handing one to Daryl, a voice from the stage rang out.

"Now it's time, everyone welcome Lori." the crowd erupted, Daryl sat scanning the crowd looking for Beth, nothing so far, a slim lady walked on to the stage, she had brown hair, with light curls, the music began and Daryl gritted his teeth, groaning, he hated this song more than anything.

"Sorry mate can't be here, going outside for a smoke" he apologised as he stood up turning towards the door, when the singer began and he froze.

_**I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.  
I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**_

_**Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.**_

_**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.  
**_

_**Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**_

He turned Beth?, walking slowly towards the stage he kept his eyes on the woman, as she continued to sing, her eyes dropped to his, tears welling in the deep blue.

_**You know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised  
In a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days**_

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Nothing compares  
No worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes  
They are memories made.  
Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said,  
"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

She finished her song, staring at him, everyone cheered, tears streamed down her face, as she walked down the steps in the prettiest gown he had ever seen, she almost floated up to him.

"Beth?"

"Daryl? Is it you?"

"You got brown hair?"

"It is you." she cried, he pulled her into him smelling her vanilla scent.

"Don't leave me Daryl." she cried

"Never Beth, Never." he lent down and kissed her, the crowd cheering for more.


	22. Finding the words - 22

_**Ok so after some of my wonderful reviews and some wonderful people to talk to I am going to try and continue this a wee bit longer, I would like very much to thank DarylDixonsLover, Ghostwriter84 and fggt18 for your encouragement and support, you all rock. **_

Beth led Daryl into the small flat above what they used as a club house, she pointed towards the couch and Daryl sat down "D...Drink?" she asked, he looked at her then nodded Beth went to one of the cupboards in the kitchen grabbing two small glasses, then opened another collecting a bottle of JD, Daryl watched her in disbelief he couldn't believe he had found her, after losing everyone else he had ever loved she was stood there collecting glasses like nothing had happened, he watched as she slinked towards him, in the long blue satin dress she had worn for her performance, it pulled her bust up tight, there was a split that finished showing just enough leg on her left hand side, she was even wearing heels, a small amount of eye make up had been applied, his eyes travelled back down her body, and he whistled appreciatively, he saw Beth blush and look to the floor.

"Daryl" she scolded, placing them on a small table sat in the middle of the room, she poured them a drink each and handed him his, then she sat on a small arm chair opposite him, this grated his nerves, things had changed.

"Don' wanna sit with me?" he asked, trying not to show the hurt in his voice, his heart was banging against his chest.

"We need to talk, if I sit next to you we are going to end up naked, and you need to shower," she joked, he did smile at that.

"Tell ya what, you point me towards the shower, and I can take care of that, and can I bother ya for something to eat ain' had nothin' for couple of days well nothin' good?" he asked not sure whether he should or not.

"Bathroom's in there, I will get ya something to change into." Daryl suddenly felt angry, why would his wife have men's clothes in her flat? Even in his head the question sounded wrong, her flat, her life, in the old world they would have been classed as separated, he shrugged his shoulder's.

"Thank you." he headed off towards the bathroom, turning the shower on, cold water ran down his back as he lent against the tiles, trying to pull himself together, there was a knock on the bathroom door and Beth walked in, she turned to look at him.

"Clothes." she pointed "and there are these too." she handed him a wash bag with men's creature comforts in, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I knew you would come eventually, so I put some thing's in the closet for you, there has never been anyone else Daryl" she stated, then turned on her heal, walking out of the bathroom, Daryl sighed deeply, he felt a small grin come to his face, she hadn't taken another man, she was still his, well she was still Beth Dixon, although he would like to know why she had called herself Lori, he climbed from the shower, patting himself dry with the small towel, he pulled on the clean jeans she had left on the toilet seat for him, a smirk coming to his face at a memory, he decided to leave the shirt of and made his way into the living area, Beth had changed into a very tight pair of jeans, with a small cropped shirt tied around her ribs, showing he milky white tummy, he gulped again, she raised her eyes to meet his. "Made ya some left overs from yesterday, its only stew and potatoes but its good and filling. I poured you another drink too" he ate with gumption, enjoying the satisfying filled feeling the food gave him, the whole time he could feel her staring at him, he didn't want to look at her.

"Sorry" he suddenly blurted out.

"For what Daryl, I was the one who left, you loved her I understood that." his eyes shot up to look at her, spoon half way to his mouth.

"I did love her" he admitted, he had suddenly had enough food to last him a life time "Beth she was my friend, what sort of person would I have stayed if she hadn't of convinced me to step out from behind my brother's shadow?" the thought of Merle, made him realise he hadn't heard that dumb ass talk to him, in a while. "Princess, Carol was the one who told me to step up and be a man, to come after ya, when he took you, she told me that if I loved ya as much as she thought I did then, to go bring you home." he ran his fingers through his drying hair. "I didn' understand, I ….I never knew she, I knew she had feelings but I thought I was like kin, ya know blood, like me and Merle, after losing Sophia, I was what she had, she asked me ya know, when we lost the farm, she asked me to go with her, said she didn' trust Rick to lead us, said told me I could do better than to be Rick's henchman, I told her I would stay help Rick, see wot I didn' tell her was that I couldn' leave there was this little girl, with this blond hair, big doe eyes and such innocence, who every time she got nervous would chew on her bottom lip, she had a voice of an angel too, she had to be protected she had to be taken care of." he looked down at his hands "I couldn' believe it when ya told me the first time ya loved me, I ain' nothin' I couldn' even give ya this in the last world or this one." he waved his hand around the room, "I should leave ya, let ya carry on, go back to the prison, but I am a selfish old bastard and I can't" he sensed her before he felt her, she was stood there looking down at him, she placed a small hand on his chin, raising his face to meet hers, he sat, with her between his knees both staring at each other, he watched as she opened and closed her eyes, damp appearing in them, then she placed a small kiss on the side of his mouth.

"Your a complicated man Daryl Dixon" she sighed.

"Your a complicated woman Beth Dixon" he wrapped his arms around her, taking comfort in her softness, he realised how much he had missed her, missed being with her, missed sharing things with her. "I didn' think I was gunna see ya again."

"I always knew you would find me, no matter where I went" she placed her hand on his bare chest "Daryl make love to me, please make love to me."

"I wanna, but I don' wan' it to be goodbye again." he said the hurt thick in the back of throat, standing up.

"I am sorry I hurt you Dixon. I won't do it again, ever, your my husband, and God damned man I have missed ya." she stretched up against him kissing him hard on the mouth. Daryl didn't kiss back to start with, but then his passion took over and he picked her up she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, the kiss subsided and Daryl pulled back a little to look at her, he guessed the only other door out of this room he hadn't gone through yet was the one leading to the bedroom, so he headed that way, opening the door and going through, he looked at the double bed, she had one pillow led length ways down the centre of the bed and he cocked an eye at it, placing her on the bed, he stood looking at it.

"Found that motel room, guessing that's how you ended up here" he said to her "wanna know something, what's with the pillow? Ya never done that before.". He watched as she flushed red.

"Ya weren't there I had to cuddle something, always said good night to you before, I went to sleep, in case I never woke up." her fingers brushed the pillow, then she turned her full attention to him.

"Your a tease Daryl." he frowned at the words, then realised what she had meant, and put his hands to his hips. "Never could resist ya dressed like that, come lay down on the bed" he hesitated only a minute then climbed onto the bed, he watched as she stood up away from the bed slightly so he could see her, and she began to take her clothes of slowly, swaying to some music no one could hear but her, she threw the clothes to the floor and he swallowed hard, feeling himself growing against his jeans, his manhood begging to be realised, when she was as naked as the day she was born Beth stalked to the end of the bed and began crawling up him, her eyes burning into his, when she reached the top of his jeans, she unclasped the button and fly zip, releasing hip she wiggled them down his legs and he kicked them off. He moaned as Beth wrapped her hand around his girth, teasing him as she slowly moved her hand up and down the length of him.

He drew in a deep breath when he felt her tongue flick across the top of him, her wet mouth going down on the full length taking him into her mouth fully, she looked up at him her eyes locking on his then the threw his head back moaning her name, Daryl became shocked when she still paying full attention to his erection, threw one leg over his torso backing up onto his mouth allowing him access to her opening, he took no time at all enjoying her taste, he pushed his tongue into her deeply, feeling her begin to ride him, a soft moan came from her throat vibrating against his manhood, Daryl growled deep in his chest, he wanted to be in her now, he pulled away from her pushing her onto the bed on her back without hesitation he pushed into her tightness, he thrust into her over and over again "Daryl, please, harder" he thrust became harder, desperate, he wanted to posses her, claim her as his again "I want you deeper." she placed her hands on his chest pushing him away from her, while she turned over up onto all fours, he grabbed her hips from behind pulling her onto his rock hardness, he pumped into her hard, letting his passion take over, she was now screaming his name "Fuck me Dixon." that was the end of him, he could feel himself reaching his point of no return, he reached round placing his fingers against her nub, rubbing furiously, he could feel her contracting against himself, her wetness gushing over him, made him finally reach and he pushed into her once more, her name a fever on his lips, he lent against her back trying to find his breath, he lent up pulling out of her, helping her to lay down on the bed with her head on the pillows, then he heard her begin to giggle turning his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Wot?" he asked with a smirk

"I missed that" she sighed

"Me too" she curled into him, he stroked his fingers down her arm after a few moment he spoke again "Beth?"

"Mmmmm" she looked up at him

"Where did ya learn that?" he asked

"I will show you in the morning, my love" she said with a soft chuckle "Good...Don' leave me Daryl."

"Never Beth, Never" The last thing Daryl remembered was thinking how safe he felt.


	23. Getting them back - 23

Daryl woke up the next day, and stretched out in the luxury of the bed, he could hear noises coming from the living area, he jumped out of bed pulling his jeans on, he couldn't find the shirt Beth had given him the night before, he shrugged must of left it in the bathroom, he would collect it when he went in to clean his teeth. Beth was in the kitchen banging around, he presumed she was making them some coffee, as he walked closer to the side he found his shirt, it was on Beth, he smiled, she turned, placing some toast on the counter, Daryl hadn't had toast in well two years. "Yummy" he said then walked around the counter he pulled her into him, kissing her hard. "Yummy" he said as he pulled away, she smiled.

"Thought you were talking about the toast." she giggled

"That's pretty special too, so what's with the bread?" he asked

"They have a baker here, he makes it, its soda bread but its bread" she frowned. "Sit eat before it gets cold, so what do you want to do today?" Daryl looked her up and down smiling.

"Find out how you learnt your new moves." he said innocently, she was pouring some coffee into a cup and nearly dropped it all over the table, with nerves.

"It's another man isn't it?" he questioned he could feel anger bubbling away at him.

"I told you Daryl Dixon, I may have left the prison, I may have left you but I never once cheated on our marriage, I am still a Christian, admittedly not a very good one any more, but I am one." she folded her arms over her chest and stared at him. He took a deep breath, sipping at his hot coffee, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Ok then so share, how did ya learn them new moves?" Beth huffed walking into the living area and opening a cupboard that sat under the window of her flat, he watched her adamantly.

"You know came her voice, your not the only clever dick around, because I live over the club I have a constant supply of electric, some clever so and so, managed to set up a generator her that runs completely on waste, rubbish, well it burns anything really. So I have this" she turned on the television in the cupboard "and well no one else here knows about it except Morgan, he brought all these different Dvd's in one day, he found them on a run out to check on strays. I sat here one night." Daryl watched her with his mouth hanging open, as she took a Dvd out of one of the boxes and slipped it into the player "after the show" she carried on "and found this." she pressed play got up and walked away from the Dvd player into the kitchen Daryl looked at the screen of the television, and choked, to his amazement a porno was playing, he looked from her to the screen and back again, Beth was watching pornos.

"Oh" he said and started to chuckle, the chuckle turned into a laugh, laugh into full hysteria, he had tears running down his face, Beth joining in with him, he calmed down. "So wanna watch it together he asked slyly?"

"You read my mind Dixon." she strutted over to the couch sitting down "tell ya what though, there is a lot of things on here I think we are gunna try."

This time Daryl felt a blush coming on when he looked into her face and discovered she was serious, things have changed, he said to himself but this time he wasn't complaining.

8888888888

Beth walked out onto the stage in a different out this evening and looked at the crowd until she met Daryl's eyes watching her every move, she couldn't feel any happier than she did this moment in her life, even in a world filled with the dead walking around, she had found a place she seemed to fit, the only thing that worried her now was he would want to leave go back to the prison, she missed her family, friends but she didn't miss the prison, and its gloom, its memories.

Beth's set went swiftly, she had watched Daryl talking to Morgan, she guessed Morgan was asking him what he could do, Beth stepped down from the stage, speaking to a few people as she passed, all she wanted was to be in Daryl's arms, wrapped tightly in his firm embrace.

Daryl caught her as she went into his arms and smiled up at him "Was just talking to Morgan here, about Rick and the group, gotta find out how many there are there, he said we might be able to bring them here, like all of us be together again, I told him about ya Pa, ya know, knowing shit about people, medicine and animals etc" Beth nodded eagerly at this.

"Problem is where would we put em all?" she asked Morgan

"Well, we been clearing out a few houses, thinking of extending the fences, Daryl said he would help out, I know the prison he was talking about, its not that far away, well two days drive really. So Daryl and I are going to go there tomorrow, talk to this Rick, see what he has to say." Beth nodded not saying anything, she could feel Daryl watching her and she began to chew on her bottom lip, Beth didn't want Daryl to go any where with out her but she had her job to do here, all they had asked of her for her keep here was to sing, a simple life, she didn't want to go back on the road, she just wanted to stay here be like real married people, but then she would see her Dad, Maggie, Judith her smile stretched wide.

"Bring Judith here to me Daryl, I want to see her again real soon." she declared. He pulled her into his side, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Anything for you." he turned to Morgan, "See ya in morning then." Morgan shook Daryl's hand and walked away. "Ya wanna go up?" he asked her.

"Yes Daryl, I do." He took her hand and went off upstairs together.

8888888888

Daryl met Morgan out the front of the club house, his crossbow flung over his shoulder in it's usual place, knife by his side, Beth looked at him, her hunter was back in his rightful place.

"Be careful Daryl, come back soon." she said to him quietly

"Be back soon, couple of days and we will have everyone here." he kissed her gently.

"Don't leave me Daryl." Beth said

"Never Beth, Never." he kissed her again then got in the car and drove away.


	24. Elderberry Tea - 24

Daryl and Morgan pulled up outside the prison, no one was there to open the gate, something was wrong, something was very wrong, he dived from the car going to the piece of fence that he knew was sealed with a piece of wire leaving it for Morgan to follow, he didn't stop to check, just continued to run towards C block, flinging the door open he started to shout, forgetting himself, "Rick! for fuck sake Rick answer me!" he begged sprinting into the main block, there was no, he hadn't seen anyone on the way in, panic rose in his throat.

"Daryl?" a sleepy voice came from within the cell area, Daryl recognised Maggies voice.

"Maggie, Maggie" he ran up the steps to her. "What the hell?"

"There was a flu thing, people were dying, Glenn got sick he's on death row." Daryl cocked his head, he hoped she meant on the sense of being locked in and not dying.

"You ok?" he asked

"I am, just tired be down in a minute." She looked at the man who had appeared at the bottom of the stairs, she pulled her gun. "Daryl, tell me you know him, tell me now or he dies there are no questions asked at the moment" she held her hands true, even through her exhaustion was extreme, Daryl could tell she was at the end of her wits.

"Maggie, he is my friend, Beth's friend." Maggie's eyes shot to his,

"Beth she's safe? She's ok?" Morgan stepped forward

"It's why we are here, she is at our estate, she is safe, she sings, she wanted you all with us, please don' do anything, we can help we have medicine he turned to Daryl "Shit Man, the distance. We need to go find supplies, nearest hospital?" he asked ready to help save Daryl's people. Maggie looked at Daryl.

"Michonne, she went to the veterinary hospital with Bob, Daddy said it was the same medicine, oh god Daryl I can't believe your back, I know you will make it all better." Daryl he picked her up from the floor.

"Go, sleep! I promise I will do my best"

"You found Beth, I never doubted you." she walked to her cell moving the blanket her and Glenn had put up for privacy,

"Fuck!" Daryl shouted "I gotta see Hershel he turned to Morgan, you go take watch, please" Daryl begged.

"Done, anyone I should be looking for?" he asked

"Well not really anyone beyond the fence, unless someone answers to Michonne, she comes let her in Hershel will need the med's." they looked at each other for a couple of minutes then parted. Daryl ran to Dead Man's Row, he needed information, without it he was fucked he had to save his family, he had to help. He reached Dead Row, and banged on the window, after a few minutes Hershel appeared, Daryl shouted.

"I got her she is safe, away from here, I need to know what the hell to do, need to know how to help speak to me Hershel, give me a knife and tell me where to point it."

"I need more Elderberries for tea, Carl and the kids, they are locked away they should be fine, Maggie and Rick were ok last time I saw him, two days ago." Daryl wasn't going to tell him about Maggie being so exhausted she was almost out of her mind, and that he hadn't seen Rick who he guessed should have been on guard duty.

"I will get them, how long Hershel? How long they got?" he asked

"Can't tell ya, some are taken different to others Daryl. Where is Beth?"

"We came to get ya all, we came to tell everyone we found somewhere safe, somewhere with real people, she stayed she had a job to do, she's a singer." he said with pride

"She is? That's all she ever wanted, I told her to carry on her schooling but she only ever wanted to sing." the old man's eyes seemed to drift away, Daryl knew he was remembering something before all this before the death and hate.

"Hershel keep it tagether, you will see her, don' be getting ill or shit, I wanna take ya to our girl, be well." he put his hand on the glass window in front of them and nodded. Hershel returned the gesture "Daryl, she is my daughter but she is your...she is your breath, your life, you two have overcome things I would never of dreamed of, I wish, I really wish..." Hershel hiccuped Daryl's hand shot to the back of his neck, his thumb to his mouth men didn't do this shit they didn't share emotions.

"I get it." he almost shouted at Hershel, "Don' be dyin' man, I mean, hell you didn' git this far acting like a girl, man the fuck up." the minute the words were out of his mouth he regretted it, he froze looking, but the biggest laugh he had ever heard, came from Hershel.

"No one has spoke to me like that since I was 14 years old, and that was my old man, he turned to me one day and said, Hershel Greene, you ain' no little boy no more, only men make men, now time for you to be a fucking man." he smiled and shook his head remembering things from his past. Daryl took a deep breath "You sick too?"

"Not as yet, but Glenn he's real ill, he's been hiding it from Maggie, Rick's there somewhere"

Daryl nodded, and turned away he made his way to the door.

"My family is all I got left, you, Maggie, Glenn, your me family, your kin, ain't gunna let shit stop me" he walked though not looking back to see the tears form in the grey sky eyes of the old man he had come to think of as a father figure, someone he could finally respect in the image.

8888888888

He moved swiftly back the way he had come, when he got to the main doors he heard shouting, Rick, fuck Morgan, he ran out into the yard, screaming both their names all he needed now was them two at each others throats, but then he started to hear what they were shouting.

"I'll be on the end of the fucking radio Morgan, when I find them," Morgan shouted

"I was, we had to move I told ya we were leaving the quarry, I told ya not to into Atlanta, I ...I Morgan please"

"What fuck man, we have people dying and you two are arguing about?...about fucking what?" Daryl shouted at them both, he looked from one man to the other.

"I knew Morgan, he was the first person to find me after I escaped the hospital." Rick explained.

"He went looking for his wife, his kid, he was supposed to be on the radio everyday at dawn, but he didn't" Morgan was gazing at the Rick, "He died, and I shot her, like ya said." Daryl watched as Rick's eyes dropped from his friends

"I am sorry Morgan, I lost Lori too, she was pregnant..." Morgan put his hand on Rick's shoulder "Ummm touching moment and all but We got shit that needs collecting, when did Michonne leave?" he asked Rick

"Three days ago it was supposed to be a day run."

"I gotta get Hershel some more plants, for the tea, can I trust you two not to kill each other while we get everyone well, or do I have to fucking baby sit, I don' need this shit from you two right now. You got history, hell we all have shit in our past, right now we have living breathing people, who I give a fuck about." he took a deep breath. Morgan dropped his head

"I will take guard, no worries here we are all friends" he went towards the tower.

"Want me to come?" Rick asked

"You look like fucking shit, go and lie down, I will be a short while." Daryl went down to the fence edge praying to himself, _JC if your out there listening let me take them back to her._

Daryl collected what Hershel needed he was swift round the forest knowing exactly what he needed making it even easier for him, when he got back to Death Row, he went to the main door, Hershel opened it the understanding being all keys were locked in with him, if everything went to shit, Rick would have to break in and kill everyone because they would all be dead. Hershel thanked him,

"Where did they go Hershel, I will go look for them I am quick on my own." so Hershel gave Daryl the details and a second list of medicines just in case. Daryl went into the main yard four of them to run the camp "Rick, where is Carl?" he asked

"With the kids. Why?"

"He needs to be out here, look at the walkers building up, we don' get some of them dead they are going to come in here and have an all ya can eat buffet." Rick looked apprehensive then nodded

"I will get him." he walked off towards the office block

"I'm going to take the bike look for Michonne and Bob, if I can' see em, I will carry onto the vet place, get what's needed, come straight back." he explained, Morgan didn't seem happy with this idea he thought someone else should go with him.

"Ain' no one else to go." Daryl explained making his way to the bike, checking her over she hadn't been started in a while but he was sure he could get it going, she was a piece of shit, but she was a reliable piece of shit, that's what Merle always said.

"Car!" Maggie shouted "Its Michonne and Bob." she ran towards the main gate, everyone trailing after her, Carl and Rick began banging on the fence making noise to draw the walkers away, Michonne pulled the car in, they got out, Michonne handing Daryl two bags full of the medical supplies they needed, without a word she turned walked slowly around the car, to the shock of everyone she hit Bob square in the face.

"Dick, if Hershel didn't need your arse, I would kill you here and now, no one put's my life on the line for a bottle of drink, get your shit together." Bob rubbed his face, then took the things from Daryl and went off towards Death row.

"What the hell happened?" he asked her

"He's a fucking drunk, he went after a bottle instead of supplies, you keep him the hell away from me in future Rick." Rick just nodded.

"Decided to come home then?" Michonne asked Daryl.

"Well something like that, we come to take ya all to somewhere safe, suppose that will have to wait till everyone is well, we could get the kids shifted though." he was thinking out loud. Rick looked at them.

"This needs to be discussed ain' taking everyone to a nut house Daryl. Going to call a council meeting." Daryl agreed, people had to make their own decisions.


	25. Arriving at last - 25

They had been gone days, Beth was worried, it should have been three days there at least two days to pack up and three days back, they had been gone for nearly two weeks now, Beth couldn't decide what to do for the best, she knew she was supposed to stay look after the moral in the estate, watch over the fences being built around their new part of the town, but something was screaming in the back of her head _Danger Will Robinson, Danger._ She smiled at the memory of watching tv on a Sunday morning all the fifties tv shows with her brother and sister, shaking off all the stupid things running through her head, only a Dixon could kill a Dixon, and Daryl wouldn't have left her, she knew that.

Beth slipped her coat on, going off to find out what supplies had been found on their last run, it would make life easier when they got here, more bodies to help with all the hard work, more people to be on watch, more mouths to feed, but everyone had been planting extra, their supplies should hold out, they had to become more self sufficient, she had been studying in the library about being self sufficiency, she wanted to bring it up with Morgan when he got back, her father could take the large end house, it had land not immense amounts but enough to keep some pigs, sheep maybe even a cow or two, chickens. This would help give them a supply of meat, eggs and milk this would be good for the children, they had decided, that the children's school would be divided into two, younger and older, older children would also be taught survival skills, and weapons training, maybe Daryl could teach them tracking too, that made her chuckle, she somehow thought people would run in the other direction than receive lessons from the big scary Daryl Dixon, mind you she thought the big scary Daryl Dixon would probably high tail it out there, faster than a cat with its tail on fire if he thought he had to actually speak with people.

She chuckled to herself, if truth be known she was excited to everyone, her father, Maggie, Glenn, Judith, Rick, oh she was getting her family back and be able to provide them with somewhere safe, somewhere that was almost like the old world, they had succeeded here where Woodsbury had failed, she wondered if Philip had relinquished just a little of his power, let others help with the big decisions would Woodsbury have worked? Could it have succeeded? She was pretty sure it would have done, but then she also knew that Philip was one of the most dangerous people she had ever met, so in realism probably not, that would be like giving Charlie Manson the red button and telling him not to press it, stop this, Jobs to be done, Dixon, move yer arse, Beth walked towards the work me, with a lightness to her step.

8888888888

Everyone at the prison were now virtually up to full strength, the flu subsided with Hershel and Bob's hard work, the move had been discussed, most agreeing to go with them, some of the Woodsbury people had refused to go saying that once in a life time was more than enough, that they would stay at the prison, finish the work that had been started here, try and build up their own place, they thanked Rick, Hershel and Daryl for their kindness, their training and mostly for keeping them safe.

Daryl, jumped on his bike, eager to get back, to be with Beth this whole thing had taken nearly four weeks, in the old world it wouldn't have been much of a problem, pick the phone up call his woman let her know he was safe and not to worry, now it was a case of they had to sit and wait, if you came back you came back if not you grieved and moved on, it was shit but that was what happened. "Come on Rick get in the bloody car!" Rick flipped him the bird and jumped in they would all be there in three days, Daryl on his bike, Rick and Morgan in separate car's, Glen and Maggie driving the bus, they had brought back from Woodsbury, they had divided some of the supplies, but Rick had insisted they not take to much, everyone how could shoot was armed, but everyone else had something they could use in close contact, Rick was devastated in a way they had lost so many to the flu epidemic, then a small number who chose to stay, Daryl could understand it though, if he had gone through what they had he would have wanted to stay away from them all as well.

They left Daryl fell in behind the other vehicles, when he got to the gate he turned to watch it close behind him for the very last time, Good bye he thought hopefully this would be the last time any of them had to leave anywhere, Daryl hoped this to be true, but nothing in this world was safe and secure any more.

8888888888

Three days of travelling had taken its toll on the group they were grumpy, tired, hungry, the only person who seemed to come more alive with each passing day was Daryl, he was excited, he couldn't wait to get back, be with Beth, be secure behind the walls.

"Only half a day left, then we will get there" Daryl said to Rick.

"Good people are getting fidgety." he said tucking into his soup "Right suppose we best get on our way" he stood up dusting himself off. "Come on people back on the bus, he grabbed up Judith taking her to the car placing her in her car seat and closing the door, when a scream came from towards the bus, Daryl took off running towards the bus, he could see a small group of walkers coming their way, charging towards them he went into killing mode, "Get them on the bus hurry." he shouted pulling his crossbow from behind his back he took out the first walker to come to close.

"Let's do this" Michonne had come up beside him, both launched themselves at the small herd killing them swiftly, Daryl was wiping his knife on his trousers walking back to the bike, they needed to get the hell out of here quickly, where there was a few he knew there would be more, and he wanted to be behind that locked gate before dark.

"Everyone ready?" he asked Rick and Morgan, they nodded in unison. "Well tell me why the hell ya all standing around then." he cocked his leg over his bike and started her, watching them both return to their vehicles, only a couple of hours to go and he could surprise Beth with the gift her got her months ago when she had run away, believing he had been in love with Carol, he couldn't wait to give her, her bracelet back either, everything in its rightful place, he had put her wedding dress in one of the bags with all her clothes, his mother had told him once, that woman didn't like being parted from things like that so he thought it best Beth had all her belonging, he'd even made time to grab the chick flick Dvd's they had got for Carl's date night with Lizzie, well ya never know he thought she could enjoy watching them, he kinda hoped they would watch the dirty movie again when he got back, just the thought of all the things they had both learned from it had little D twitching wildly, of tonight was going to be fun.

8888888888

A couple of hours passed and they pulled up outside the gates, waiting for them to be opened, as they swung open Daryl roared through on his bike, looking everywhere for his wife, when he spotted her he kicked the stand down, jumping from the bike, Beth ran towards him throwing herself at him, she wrapped her legs around his waist, while he took her weight kissing her hard, letting her know he had missed her to.

"Your back." she said

"I promised ya didn' I" he said into her ear, catching her ear lobe in his mouth "Beth honey, we have people to house, to settle, come on, your Daddy and Maggie are dying to see ya." he put her down and marched her towards the bus, just as Hershel's good foot hit the ground.

"Beth." his eyes were older, tired and brimmed with tears "that man of yours has a sixth sense ya know, got to us just in time." she walked to her father and curled into him.

"Daddy." was all she said, a tear slipping down her face.

"Beth!" and excited voice came from inside the bus "Oh my God Beth your hair, it's brown." Beth looked up to see her older sister standing next to Glen watching them.

"Really Beth asked how the hell did that happen?" they started to laugh, Morgan appeared by Beth.

"Everything ready?" he asked her

"Yes but I need to know how many families etc, get the houses sorted and distributed properly, I have one picked for Daddy, Maggie and Glen, it has some land behind it that we tried to keep intact, for we have some animals, the boys brought back, Daddy being a farmer, I thought..." she trailed off when everyone was staring at her.

"It's fine Beth, it's fine. Get taking some names etc, get these people into their homes, then I think it will be time to celebrate at Lori's" he made his way back to his car and slipped into the drivers seat, pulling off to go and report their arrival to the council.

"Lori's?" came Ricks voice.

"Rick" she smiled, kissing him on the cheek, "It's the name of my bar, it's what I called it, it's what I called me, I hope you don' mind."

"No Beth, why would I? Lori might have had something to say about it though, she never liked going to the bar in town" he smiled at her "Hey Beth I will need somewhere for me, Carl, Judith and the girls. They are kinda staying with us now that Lizzie and Carl are well all in love and stuff." she giggled.

"No problem Rick, you know everyone here? Know who's together and stuff?" Rick nodded "Well that should make life easier then, Sasha came up beside Rick placing a light kiss on his cheek and he looked a little embarrassed.

"You forget about me?" she asked, Rick shook his head no.

"Eth, my Eth." a little body came strolling towards Beth, holding Lizzie's hand, she reached her hands up to be picked up.

"Judith, my sweetheart, you have gotten so big." she swung her up onto her hip, "They plant you in that garden, look at the size of you."

"Judith big." she clapped her hands together then placed them on either side of her face kissing her "Beth no go." she shook her head at Beth.

"No Judith Beth won't leave you anymore, I love you little one." Beth handed Judith back to Sasha "come on then people lets get ya all into some houses, get your grubbed up, for those of you who wish to join us tonight at the club, I have to say we have an adults only policy, sorry, but we thought it only right. We do have a baby sitting club, where a group of our older ladies, go sit with the younger children, don't think that Carl and the girls will need it, but for any others you just let me know and I will get someone round to you."

They all clambered back into their vehicles and followed Beth and Daryl towards their new homes, towards what they all hoped would be normailty.


	26. The Day after the Night Before - 26

That night Beth's show went fantastically, she sang all the happy songs she could remember, people sang with her they danced, Maggie even came up onto the stage to join in. Hershel had been overly happy with Beth's choice of house for him, and he had almost jumped for joy when he discovered that the small town had it's own church and a preacher, he had made arrangements to meet the man the following day, to see if he could help him with the day to day running of small place of worship.

Beth collapsed onto the couch in exhaustion, she was glad they were all finally here but she thought she would sleep for the next fortnight, Daryl came into the room dropping to his knees in front of her, he pulled her heels from her tired feet, then pulled her to her feet, slipping her out of he dress, he placed one of his shirts on her, his most favourite way of seeing her, she knew this.

"Morgan and I will be going on a run in a few days, we were talking to someone, who came in, said if we could get solar panel, he could probably get em going, it's what he did before the world went to shit, means we can get some heating and electric lights and shit, make people settle even better, after all the petrol ain' gunna last forever, there is also talk of finding horses and traps for local runs problem is they don' normally out run the walkers but we can all see. You unpacked your thangs yet?" she nodded to him.

"Thank you for bringing it all back for me, I didn't realise how much I missed it, can' even believe you brought my wedding dress, you Daryl Dixon are an amazing man, your brave, heroic and soft as candy floss." she smiled.

"Candy floss, I ain' having none of that talk woman, I got a reputation to keep in place. Bloody soft as Candy floss." He continued as he walked out the room into the bedroom, she led on the couch listening to his soft mumblings coming from the bedroom they got louder as he headed back into the living room, she was chuckling to herself. "Got ya something, well one is a return, the other is new, I found it when I was hunting once, truth be told I brought it back for ya when ya went on your little walk about." he looked up from the ground, she felt herself shake her head at him, he was so big and brave would face anything, if a whole herd of walkers stood between them he would fight his arse of to get to her, but giving her a simple gift had him wanting to run to the ends of the world, she took the bag from him and placed it on her lap, as he grabbed at her wrist placing a bracelet she hadn't seen in a very long time over her wrist, she gasped and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you Daryl." she smiled up at him and he gave her his lopsided grin in return, realising he had made her really happy. She picked up the paper bag from her lap turning it over in her hand, she was kind of excited, he had brought her something, and to her shock she didn't think it was anything she had to use to protect herself with, made a change, she giggled. Opening the bag she saw leather, she looked up at Daryl slightly confused, he was to excited he ripped the bag away holding the gift up for her.

"Should fit ya" he smiled, she laughed with delight.

"We can be angels together" she laughed as Daryl pushed her into her new leather waist coat, at the back she saw the wings that almost matched Daryl's, then she felt herself being drawn into him,

"Ya already an angel, don' need no bloody fake wings to prove that, I just wanted ya to have something for the bike is all." he said defensively.

"Daryl it's wonderful, I love it." she snuggled into him

"Ya do?" he asked nervously

"I do, so what else you got in that back pack of yours?" she asked him

"Chick flicks, I got all them Dvd's we found for Carl, can watch one if ya like" she nodded, to him and he went to collect them, still chuckling to herself she couldn't believe her Daryl had found her this and was so excited about them wearing almost the same thing.

8888888888

Morning came Beth woke up stretched and feeling slightly confused, to why she was alone, she pulled on Daryl's shirt making her way into the living room/kitchen remembering night before, she gazed down to her legs knowing there would be small finger sized bruises at the top of her thighs, her bottom felt a little sore, as Daryl had spanked it and she had squealed for more, she blushed at the thought of it, in the mist of passion with her man she would agree to almost anything. Beth opened the fridge to pull out the milk she had gotten the previous day from the cow on her father new farm, well farm was a bit far fetched but she still smiled at the idea, going to fill a pan with water she noticed a note on the kitchen work top.

Morning Princess

Didn't want to wake ya, had to go on guard duty,

be back in a few hours.

D xx

She picked it up slipping it into the pocket of his shirt smiling, then progressed to make herself some breakfast, she decided a trip to her fathers place was called for, then go and speak to Rick about jobs to distribute to the new comers. She had thought that it would be a good idea for Rick to take his old job, and become their Sheriff here, someone people could go to instead of disturbing the council every ten minutes but she wanted to know how he would feel about that, then it was getting the children into the school's she knew Carl would be grumpy about it, but until his 18th birthday Carl was a child too and the rules applied to everyone.

Beth made her way back to the bedroom, she slipped on a pair of tight black jeans, a close fitting white shirt, a pair of boots that came up to her knees and her new leather waist coat, that would please her man, she slapped her hair into a tight pony tail, then winked at her self in mirror, she intended to speak to Maggie about doing some singing in Lori's so she could grab a night off every now and again.

But first, Beth made her way to the front gate where she knew Daryl would be, "Coming up" she shouted and climbed the ladder. When she reached the top there was a wolf whistle, she looked up and froze, not Daryl, oops.

"Where's Daryl?" she asked

"Your that bird from Lori's, the singer, that Red neck your man is he?" the man asked she guessed he was new in town.

"Yes to both, where is he?" she asked again the man walked towards her, she knew he was going to make a play for her but she was ready.

"You could have a real man ya know." she smiled, running her fingers up his chest, he placed his hand over the top of hers, when she grabbed his wrist pulling it up behind his back bending him over at the waist, she lent into him.

"I got one, and you best make sure he don't hear you talking shit like that or he will snap what's left of you in two." she let him go with a shove and he fell to the floor, when clapping started from behind her she turned, Rick and Daryl were both stood there.

"Naughty boys get there arse's kicked here, unwanted attention to women can become dangerous, remember that." she turned walking over to Daryl and Rick, Daryl kissed her, then glared over at the youngster, looking kinda of sheepish.

"Ya got a job to do, so get the fuck on with it, touch her again and I will break every bone in your hand prick." he said to the boy.

"Gunna have to keep an eye on that one" Rick motioned.

"Exactly why I was looking for you Rick, I wanted to talk to you about a sheriff's office, and would you feel up to making one of ya own? Running it like?" he nodded eagerly "I picked a place can show it to ya if ya like"

"Yes Beth, that sounds like something I could do, I wanted to feel useful, meet ya at the bottom in a minute?" Beth nodded and Rick climbed down.

"I only came to say I am heading to Daddy's I wanted to talk to Maggie about covering my shift a couple of nights so we could get some quality alone time." she winked at him.

"Beth not here." he scolded, she cracked a smile then lent into his ear.

"My arse is stinging a little, how about you make it red raw tonight?" she pulled away, laughing loudly as Daryl's face turned all shades of red.

"Beth!" he glared at her.

"See you at Daddy's, in a wee bit." she kissed him on the cheek and climbed down to meet with the waiting Rick.

"Now Rick" she started as they walked away together, Beth knew this was going to be another grate day in paradise.


	27. Big News - 27

Days turned into weeks, and everyone settled in, Daryl and Morgan had made their run to collect the solar panels everyone, waited with bated breath for them to be installed and when they were cheers went up by all, Beth had spoken to Daryl about being more self sufficient and he had listen intently to every idea she came up with, she had even brought up the fact that they were low on tea coffee and such like, putting the idea out there that she had read about making tea from rose hips, and Daryl being Daryl, had gone right out collecting a load for them, to see what it was like, it was bitter but drinkable.

Rick had settled into his duties like he had never been away from the job, Carl after a large amount of moaning had gone to the school, he had also found he enjoyed it, especially when Morgan took the lessons outside teaching them defence, shooting, trapping everything he thought they would need in this cruel world.

Maggie had been wonderful bringing together a group of people who could play instruments, so she could have a couple of evenings off a week, which her and Daryl spent in their little flat by themselves, but tonight it was going to be something special she had something important to talk to Daryl about.

Beth floated around the kitchen humming to herself when he came into the room "Welcome home" she called to him.

"Princess." he pulled her into him. "Something smells good, what is it?"

"Your favourite, Rabbit stew, with potatoes from Daddy's garden and vegetables grown around here." she smiled "I got ya some wine too."

"Oh Princess, a man could get used to this." he kissed her head "I am going to take a quick shower, get ready for some grub." he went off, a few minutes later she heard the door to the bathroom close, she laid things out on their table, nervously handling the cutlery, trying to make everything perfect. Then she brought the hot pans over placing each item on the table, then went back to the kitchen to uncork the wine, pouring some into Daryl's glass.

He came in just a few minutes after, taking in the scene before him "Have I forgotten our wedding anniversary or someat?" he asked her.

"Nope, another week to go for that." she smiled, watching him release the breath he had been holding.

"What is this all about then?" his eyes closed a small amount he was suspicious now.

"I thought we could have a nice meal, chat ya know." she sat in her seat and he followed suit, she watched as he picked up his wine glass sipping from it "Help ya self to the food there is plenty of it" she said, smiling while Daryl took large spoonfuls from each bowl, loading his plate up high, Beth took small amounts of each thing, eating slowly, watching him enjoying his meal." suddenly his fork clattered to his plate, she watched him nervously.

"Ya not drinking, ya got water." he said "Ya been tired, Fuck Beth tell me, my minds running on overdrive" Beth knew it was now or never.

"Daryl, we are going to have a baby, I am pregnant, Bob confirmed it yesterday." she was shocked when he stood from the table walking backwards, shaking his head.

"No Beth, just no, this can't, we can't, oh shit" he began hyperventilating, she was confused, hurt, did he mean he didn't want their baby, didn't want the small child growing inside her, isn't this what married people did?

"Daryl." he looked up at her, the pain she read in his eyes crushed her, she hadn't thought he would take it this bad. "Speak to me" After a few minutes he pulled himself together enough to stand, he marched off into the bedroom slamming the door behind him, she waited letting him take his time to get used to her news, but the door flew open and he strutted straight past her, opening the front door and leaving, his crossbow over his shoulder, the door slammed shut and she was left on her own. "Well that could have gone a hell of a lot better than that" she spoke to herself, she finished her plate of food, then placed the rest on the side too cool before placing it in the fridge. She settled herself on the couch, watching a chick flick, there was nothing she could do, but wait, she knew her Daryl, and she knew he would have to contemplate everything, go over every detail, before he would calm down enough to come and speak to her about what this meant.

8888888888

A fucking baby, a mother fucking baby, what did he know about babies? They had been so careful, they had taken every precaution available to them, in this world babies meant trouble, almost certain death to the mother, he wasn't going to loose Beth over a baby. He had known people from the previous world who had changed so much once a baby came along, he didn't want them to change, he wanted his life just the way it was, they hadn't even been married a year yet.

Bastard, he was a complete bastard, how could he hand her a death sentence like this, he would be like Rick had been and loose his woman to their child but he was sure he would hate it for taking her away. He started punching the wall in front of him, over and over again.

"Daryl?" he turned to the voice Rick stood there with his hands on his hips. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Something like that officer friendly" he didn't feel like being nice to anyone not even someone he classed as a friend

"Wanna talk?" Rick ventured forward a bit more.

"Nothing to talk about, stupid cow's gone and got herself knocked up, well that will be a death sentence then." he shrugged.

"You mean Beth's going to have a baby?"

"Well I didn't mean one of Hershel's cows did I?" he almost screamed at Rick.

"It doesn't mean she is going to die, Daryl, there is a fully equipped medical unit here, I lost Lori because we didn't have all this." Rick put his hand on Daryl's shoulder

"Ya think she will be ok?" Daryl was calming down, he could feel it.

"She will be fine, as for the rest of us, a bloody Dixon baby running around here, oh my lord, I best get these jails finished." he began to laugh, Daryl smirked.

"Thanks Rick, don' don' tell no one will ya, don' think she's told her Dad yet." he swept his hand through his long hair.

"Congratulations by the way man." Rick walked away, Daryl stood there for a few minutes more, knowing he would have to go and say he was sorry for his reaction.

"Hey Rick" Daryl ran up behind him "Ya think I will be a good Dad?"

"I think you went through enough shit in your life to make sure that your child has a wonderful life, Daryl your a good man, and being a father doesn't come with a hand book." Rick smiled, Daryl nodded.

"Simple yes or no woulda done man." he shrugged and walked away listening to Rick laughing his head off.


	28. Spreading the News - 28

_**Hi, sorry for the delay, got a few things going on here, so hope you all like this one, there are things around the corner to shuffle the peace and quiet around. Please review thanks xx**_

Beth heard Daryl open the door to the flat, she pretended to be asleep, on the sofa, not wanting another run in with him so soon, she was tired, scared and at the moment very upset with his attitude. He walked up to the couch, looking down at her, she knew he would stand there all night if that is what it took, it was his way.

"Feeling better?" she asked without opening her eyes, she didn't want to see the pain again.

"I am an idiot, I over react about everything." he sat on the floor in front of couch with his back to her. "Beth, I panicked I don' ever want anything to happen to you. I ain' sure I am good father material, don' have a lot to go on."

"You always did fine with Lil'Ass Kicker." Beth said ignoring the first part of his speech, she placed her hand on his shoulder for both their comfort. "Daryl, I have never had a baby either, I am scared, I am lost, I don' have a mother to talk to about this, I don' have anyone to talk to about what to expect." she sighed, then she felt his hand clasp over hers.

"Well we will do it together, have to sort out that little room, don' think it will be big enough when it gets older, what with all the bows, crossbows and stuff I will have to find him, so he will be strong." Beth smiled, of course a Dixon would expect to have a boy.

"What if we have a girl, what if she likes, unicorns and fairies?" she asked sitting up a little.

"Wow, ain' no bloody child of mine growing up to be a sissy, that's just stupid." he was shaking his head rapidly "Girl or boy, they will be taught to protect themselves" Beth snorted.

"So your good now?" she asked him

"Don' know about good, never thought I'd have a sprog of me own, not sure what the hell ta do with it."

"Well loving it, feeding it and teaching it would be a good start, after that it's anyone's guess but we have to go from there, Daryl it's our baby, we have no choice now, no clinics to go to, to get rid of it any more."

"Wouldn' be havin' none of that, your carrying a Dixon, I finally managed something Merle couldn't, I am going to be a Daddy." she heard some excitement in his voice, this made her giggle, Daryl turned around to face her.

"So when do we go and tell ya Pa he's gunna be a grandfather?" Beth jumped up off the couch.

"Right now!" she said

"Best make sure he's got that gun put away, or I am gunna get my arse shot off." Beth rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand she pulled him out of the flat.

8888888888

"How?" Hershel asked looking from his daughter to Daryl, Daryl couldn't help himself.

"Well old man, with two daughters and a step son, if ya don' know I sure as hell ain' telling ya." he laughed.

"I know how that happened Daryl" he said sternly "What I want to know is what possessed you two to go through with something like this, children in this day and age." he tutted, they hadn' expected this type of reaction from Hershel, they thought he would be over the moon.

"Your my little girl Beth." he said

"Dad, I haven't been a little girl for a long time, I am also a married woman, and married women tend to have babies, it's called procreation."

"I'm sorry Beth, a baby should be a blessing, it's just in this world we see so much, we have cried so much, I think sometimes we have forgotten the joy of a baby." he explained.

"It's ok Daddy, I understand." Daryl stood chewing on his thumb, looking from the old man to Beth.

"My wife and my child, will never be forgotten Hershel." he stated, Hershel went to open his mouth to say something to him but Daryl put his hand up to stop him.

"Hershel, I respect ya and everything, and we both know that this ain' gunna be no piece of cake, but shit man, that's my baby in there." He pointed at Beth's stomach "and its a fucking miracle, anything that is as good as Beth, is going to make a big difference to this world." he huffed, pulling his arms across his chest.

"Daryl!" Beth scolded him but he was having none of it he shook his head at her.

"Daryl, you are right, somewhere between the fighting to live, I had forgotten to live, I have spent so much time concentrating on surviving living became an issue, may God be with you, and may we soon be seeing a happy joyous baby to remind us what living is all about." He stood up straight, his new prosthetic holding him steady, he put his arms lovingly around Beth, then shook Daryl's hand "I wait in anticipation, I am very excited as I have no doubt so will be your sister."

"What will I be happy about?" came Maggie's voice from behind them, Daryl rolled his eyes, all he wanted was to get out of here back to their flat and lock everyone out, he didn't have guard duty tonight, he had expected well he had expected some loving, now he was surrounded by Beth's family, his mind had trailed away from the conversation when he heard Maggie squeal, she came running at him, wrapping him in her strongest hug.

"Alright woman, ger off." he unwrapped Maggie's arms from him, stepping closer to the only other man in the room, Hershel looked up at him with pity in his eyes.

"Tell you girls what, I am going to take my son-in-law here off to Lori's to wet the babies head, while you two talk babies" Daryl felt himself breath slowly, he must remember to thank Hershel when they were out of here, screeching women was the last thing he needed ever in his life. He marched over to Beth, and kissed her swiftly on the lips, then made for the door without so much of word, escape was near then he heard Beth.

"Daryl?" he turned she kissed him passionately, a promise of things to come tonight, he watched her walk back towards the kitchen passing Hershel as he shrugged on a jacket.

"Ready?" Hershel asked him

"Yeah" Daryl headed off towards the front door again, as he went out into the fresh air a thought hit him, could you have sex with a woman who was pregnant?


	29. Deja vu - 29

The months passed by and Beth grew bigger by the minute, she had hoped not to get to big, but right now she felt like she was carrying around a soccer playing, elephant, he feet swelled if she spent to much time on them, and she had some of the strangest cravings, but luckily she also had a man that made her cravings happen, two days ago she had been craving peaches and a can had appeared on the side with a small note saying.

_**Enjoy, sprog had better enjoy this**_

_**your Pa's going to kill me when he realises they are gone**_

_**Dxx**_

Beth was on her own in the flat, finishing off in the nursery they had been working on, she had been told she was only two weeks away, but it was all guess work, she longed for the baby to be out now, just so she could lay down and try and sleep, see her feet to tie her own shoe laces. She rolled her eyes, you made your bed Beth you damned well lay in it, she could hear her mothers voice regularly now, she presumed it had something to do with being pregnant, she didn't mind so much, it felt nice being close to her mother.

Beth sat on the floor of the nursery fingering a small jump suit, looking back over the last few years, so much has happened, so much had changed, she had grown up, married, becoming a mother, she was still so shocked that life could almost be normal, in a world of death and destruction, silent tears ran down her face, all these hormones running around her body made her cry sometimes, made her shout others, this was the tough side of being pregnant without her mother around.

"What ya crying for now woman?" Beth brushed the tears from her eyes.

"I have no idea, it's a pregnancy thing, I am guessing." she tried to stand up but her legs gave way from underneath her and she fell backwards hard, then she felt wetness.

"Daryl" she looked up at him with scared eyes "Help, something is wrong" She felt Daryl lifting her to her feet, then she was in his arms and he was running, out the door, heading towards their make shift hospital, she felt the warmth wrap round her as they entered.

"It's Beth, the baby some thing's wrong" he declared, laying her down on the hospital bed in the room. Bob came over checking her vitals, then he took a stethoscope to her tummy listening to the baby's heart beat.

"Well all seems ok, I can hear the baby's heart beat, it seems fine, now Daryl it's entirely up to you but I need to examine Beth, she smiled.

"What he means Daryl is I am going to get naked and he's going to look at my lady parts." Daryl's face looked stunned then he turned on his heel and went towards the door.

"Be out here" he stated.

8888888888

Daryl was stood outside chewing on his thumb nail and fidgeting, how long did these things take? Rick came in, slapped him on the shoulder. "Heard anything yet?" he said

"Nope, they have been in there forever." Daryl moaned

"Carl saw you running across and I came straight over, it's been five minutes Daryl."

"Longest five minutes ever, thought he was a fucking doctor." Daryl could sense he was getting angry, but couldn't hide it.

"Why not step outside the front door and have one of these" Rick handed him a packet of smokes, and Daryl breathed a sigh of relief, his best friend came through again, Rick followed him out "Daryl you could be here for hours if she is in labour, its her first baby, Lori took nearly 18 hours to have Carl." he explained, Daryl looked at him in disbelief.

"Only takes a fucking animal a couple of hours, shit me old dog had four puppies in the space of an hour and half, she's only having one for fuck sake." Rick smirked.

"Daryl" a voice came from behind him "Beth is in labour, the baby should be her by tonight, as you know this is only slightly early so I can not foresee any problems with the baby surviving the birth"

"And Beth?" he asked queitly

"You also know that sometimes there could be complications so I am making no promises, women had dangerous births when the world was normal, but I can promise I will do everything in my power to keep her with us." Daryl nodded swallowing hard "you can see her now we have her settled, she's going to need a bag with things for her and the baby."

"Ok, I will... What the hell do I do first Rick?" for the first time in ages he heard Merles voice _Man the fuck up Darylena, she's your woman, you put her there go face her. _He nodded to the voice, then looked at Rick. "I will go see her, then get her things. You wait yeah you will know more about what shit she needs than me."

"Of course" Rick said, Rick stood watching his friend walk away shaking his head at his gruff friends innocence.

8888888888

They were just walking back towards the flat when Sasha came running over "Rick, men at the gate, there are loads of them, they want to see the leader, but Morgans gone out and the council said to find you, said you would know what to say to them."

"What do they want?" he asked already starting towards the gate, Daryl fell into step.

"We ain' got Beth and a power gun this time." he said Rick looked at him

"I know, but we do have two secret weapons, lets hope it won't come to that, but Sasha just in case lets get them barrels burning hot" she nodded planted a small kiss on Ricks cheek and ran off.

They climbed up to look down on the group from the high wall "My name is Rick, I am one of the group who run's this place, how can I be of assistance?" he asked in his best Sheriffs voice.

"I am Negan, we have come here to give you a warning, in exactly one weeks time, I will be back with all my men, and you will either give me half of all your supplies or your group will perish, your women taken, and children turned into killers." he stated when Rick said nothing he continued "I suggest you do not become a hero, we have over 50 men, who are not scared of firing a gun." Rick nodded, then looked at Daryl, Daryl was seething, this little man came here threatening his family, his friends, but then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned a little, Maggie was stood right behind him, reminding him of Beth and the baby.

"We will consider you demands, come back in one week and we will discuss it further." Rick dismissed them and walked away, he could hear Negan shouting from the floor.

"You will all die" was the last thing he heard from the man.

"He needs to die." Daryl said looking at Rick sternly

"Your not wrong, just 50 men, they out number us so we have to use our brains not brawn." Daryl shook his head.

"Brains, Brawn all the same, we need to whoop arse." he juggled the crossbow on his back.


	30. Surprises - 30

Rick, Daryl, Morgan and Glenn sat discussing their latest problem, in the shape of another extreme man who from what they can make out is a total loony. There was a knock on the door, Maggie was stood there "Daryl you need to come, Bob says it's time." Daryl stayed in his seat staring at her "Ummm Daryl you hearing me?"

"Yes" he snapped standing up "Ummm Rick I can stay if you need me."

"Daryl I know you don't know a lot about women, but you stay here and she is going to chop your bollocks off and stick them were the sun don't shine mate." Daryl looked positively angry, Morgan laughed.

"The man can take out a herd of twenty walkers on his own, can drag home a fully grown stag, plan a complete war, but hold his woman's hand while she gives birth and he wants to run to the four corners of the world." everyone in the room started laughing, Daryl walked out of the room flicking them all the bird.

He walked silently next to Maggie "We are going to be ok arn' we Daryl?" she asked and noticed his thumb going to his mouth.

"Damn right woman, ain't gunna let nothing hurt my family, not one of ya." he said still looking ahead.

"Your a brave man Daryl Dixon, but not sure your going to be brave enough to face my little sister, she already told me in no uncertain terms you get her in this condition again she's going to turn you into a eunuch." Daryl raised an eyebrow.

"What the fuck is one of them?" he asked

"Ask Beth, right now I am sure she will tell ya like she means it." Maggie couldn't help but tease the hunter, in some ways he was the most unapproachable person she knew, but she also knew her sister wouldn't feel the way she did about just anyone, it's why all the way through high school she had not gone to the parties, she was waiting for someone special, and this dirty, flippant Redneck happened to be it, the world really had turned up side down. As they slipped through the door, the both heard Beth clearly.

"When he get's here I am going to chop his fucking cock off and staple it to the wall" Daryl froze looking down at Maggie his eyes wide, she smiled.

"Go on big boy, you put it in there, time to go and get hit until you bleed." she pushed him towards the door, laughing until she cried. Daryl walked up to the door and pushed it open, trying to slip in silently and unnoticed, there was only one problem with that plan, Beth was staring straight at him and she had anger in her eyes.

8888888888

Rick sat listening to the group around him, discussing their issue and what to do about it, their biggest problem was they knew nothing about this Negan and his band of merry men, they needed information, they needed a plan and they needed to protect everyone, he rubbed his temples a headache coming on. "Hold on what did ya just say Glenn?" Rick asked he hadn't really been listening.

"I said few weeks back, we had someone come in man and his wife, they are living down by Hershel seeing as originally he had something to do with livestock, well he spoke a big group of men, his face is kinda burnt, said they only just got out alive, but he wasn't going to let the leader take his wife as one of his own, I could go find him, see if he was from this Negan's group, it's worth a shot right?"

Rick nodded "If he is bring him straight here, he could be the key we have been looking for now just to get a decent enough plan together to make sure they go and never come back. We have four days to make shit happen, perhaps we should bring people closer to town, barricade in as much as we can, smaller area easier to protect." Morgan smiled.

"That's a good idea, I will take it to the rest of the council start that moving, we could use what wood we have left and vehicles big ones buses, lorries etc." he stood up heading for the door "Best get this sorted out, be back soon." Rick watched him leave happy that at least one thing had been sorted but four days was not long enough, he needed to buy them more time.

8888888888

"Beth he's perfect." Daryl looked down at the little boy in his arms, big blue eyes gazing up at him, and hair as blond as his mother's, Daryl smiled up at Beth "You did it, I am so proud of you." Daryl couldn't believe he had a little boy all of his own, someone he could bring up teach everything he had learnt, make him the perfect hunter, tracker, survival expert.

He heard Beth take a deep breath "Oh my bloody God" she said quietly, Daryl rushed over to her.

"What is it?"

"Pain, get Bob, something, something is wrong Daryl." he chin dropped to her chest as she tried to breath through the pain, Daryl flung the door open.

"Bob!" he screamed, Bob came running down the corridor and into the room, he went over to Beth placed his hand on her forehead.

"What is it?"

"Pain, it's goddam awful." Beth his through gritted teeth, Bob looked at her for a minute.

"Beth I am going to need to look again, I don't understand." he moved the sheet to Beth's knees, Daryl had given the baby to Maggie, walking over to hold Beth's hand. After a few minutes Bob's head reappeared "Umm just a minute, I just need to.." Beth started breathing heavy again Daryl was getting impatient with Bob.

"I am telling ya Bob, you been fucking drinking again, I am personally going to rip you a new one." he demanded.

"I ain't been" Bob pursed his lips "Just one more thing to check, then I will have confirmed my suspicions, he put his stethoscope to Beth's stomach, he then stepped away "Good news or bad news?" he asked them.

"Good" they said together.

"It's twins" he smiled, they all turned round as a loud thud echoed through the room, Daryl was out cold on the floor.


	31. Castles and Hero's - 31

_**Hi I just wanted to send a big shout out to my wonderful support team, thanks for the Reviews, the supportive words and keeping me going, DarylDixonsLover, GhostWriter84, K. Lynn Perks and torijamison. I would like to thank every else too who has taken the time to read and review my little story. Love to you all, keep them coming thanks xx**_

Beth had fallen asleep out of exhaustion, Daryl stood looking down at his twins, one boy, one girl, both as chalk and cheese as Beth and himself, the boy with stunning almost white blonde hair, the girl with dark chestnut hair, Daryl stood deep in thought, as soon as his eyes took in his two beautiful children he had made a solemn vowel to protect them with his life, Daryl stood remembering his childhood, he only had a few happy memories most of them involving Merle coming home all of a sudden giving him a small gift then promptly going off again before him and the old man could get into it again. He remembered a book, it was all about history, castles, knights and …...Daryl had an idea he had to see Rick immediately. He stepped away from the sleeping twins, kissed Beth lightly on the forehead, then walked from the room, if this worked it would be a bloody miracle but if all went to plan they could win, they really could get rid of this trouble.

Daryl made his way back to Rick's office, slipping in, trying not to disturb the person talking, he stood at the back leaning against the wall listening to the man talking with Rick his face burnt on the left hand side of his face.

"We were taken in by Negan's group, we had been out there trying to make our way to somewhere anywhere safe you see, my wife she was tired and getting sicker with the cold weather. Everything seemed to go fine, for a while, it was kinda intimidating that we had to stand and chant in the main arena, and if anyone argued they had a points system the more points you got the easier life would be for you, you didn't have to leave the compound etc, he even has a pet baseball bat, its called Lucille, it has fucking barbed wire wrapped around it, he would kill people that crossed him, pure psychopath. You see my face this is why we ran, we nearly died escaping, well I got this because I said I wouldn't let him take my wife as his, he had a whole harem, no one really knows how many as they were locked away but he had a lot, but when I said no, he had me brought to the arena, he had this iron, you know for ironing clothes and shit, and he had it heated over a fire on a stick, then pressed it against my face as punishment. I have seen the psycho, do some serious shit, makes your Governor look like a god damned kitten." Daryl stepped forward, Rick turned towards him.

"Congratulations, Daryl on your new father position" he chuckled "But two at the same time can't you do anything in a small way?"

"Thank ya and Ball's" he said "Look I got me an idea, but to make it work we gotta be going at it day and night till Negan and his band of thugs get here, so ya wanna hear it?" Rick pointed to the chair in front of him and Daryl took it. "Look when I was a kid Merle gave me this book, don' laugh" he warned Rick "It was about Castles and their defences and shit, anyway, got me to thinking, they had these things like boiling hot water, rocks and hot tar they poured over their intruders, also they had a mote ya know they either put sharpened sticks in it or water to kill em, not sure we can manage that though, not enough time." Morgan interrupted.

"Actually we had pits all around the out side of here, before we completed the wall, we filled em with walkers ya know, we could uncover them again put us some walkers in" Rick shifted in his seat, turning back to Daryl.

"So what else ya got?" he asked.

"Small slits in the fences we can hinge them so they can't be seen or out, for guns to be pointed out, that way ours don' get hit but theirs do. So what ya all thinking?" Glenn spoke up next.

"What if he's got something big like a tank or shit?" That was the biggest floor in his plan.

"He won't have" said the burnt man, Daryl looked at him "He believes his God like statues he puts out, he believes that if he kills someone hand to hand with his bat, he absorbs their life energy."

"Fucking freak watched to much Highlander in the last world." Daryl commented.

"But his insanity will help us Daryl, we can cut him down, right Morgan you take some able bodied me, uncover those pits fill em up then hide them, so people can fall in. Glenn get groups together collecting Rocks, etc make the whole drop things on them idea work, you clever you get to work that out, Daryl when you got time" he laughed at his own Joke "I want you working with people on where to put the holes etc. If anyone comes up with any more ideas, I wanna know, I am going to work on a new schedule for the watch, I want to know everyone who can shoot a gun, bow and arrow, crossbow, I mean there are four Dixon's in the place now we should be well protected, did they come out with a crossbow in one hand and a hunting knife in the other?" Everyone in the room chuckled, Daryl glared at Rick.

"Fuck you Grimes." he stood up and left without another word heading back towards the hospital, to check on his wife and children.

8888888888

Three of the four days had passed and Daryl had come up with a few shocks of his own for their unwelcome visitors tomorrow, he smiled while he put them carefully into a backpack. He heard one of the twins start crying and wandered into their bedroom, he and Beth had really got to name these kids, he just wasn't sure what, he had run through loads of names in his head but none seemed good enough, he was lost in his thoughts feeding his little girl, when Beth breezed into the room.

"Hey" she kissed him lightly on the lips "Think we should name them, ya know coz of all the trouble and everything." he nodded at her.

"Ain' got a clue what though." he said, he watched Beth bit her bottom lip slightly always a sign of nerves he wondered why she would be nervous.

"Well I was thinking yesterday when I sat curled up with them, what about Makayla for a girl, that way we have an M. Dixon, Merle would have liked that." she said, Daryl gazed down at the little girl in his arms.

"You like that want to be an M. Dixon, just so long as you don' have his attitude, yeah I like it" he smiled at Beth.

"Your turn and I won't have Daryl Jr coz thats just silly." she said, Daryl huffed why couldn't his first born boy be a Jr?

"Ok then" he walked over to the crib his son was sleeping soundly in "Got it!" he shouted excitedly waking both babies up instantly he hand Makayla to Beth and picked up the little boy "What about Harley, then we got a H. Dixon, H for Hershel." he smiled at her pleased with himself for using her idea, Beth rolled her eyes at Daryl.

"You mean I gotta name our son after a motorbike?" she asked

"Could be worse I could have called him Daryl Jr." he felt smug and teased Beth.

"Markayla and Harley it is then, I feel better now, hey if all this passes and we get out of trouble can we have a christening, at the little church?"

"I don' go to church" he said unsure, "Might burn up the minute I walks through the door." he shrugged.

"Don't be daft Daryl, your one of the purest souls I know. Anyway Dad would be happy about it all, give him something to look forward to."

"Alright then but if burns up it's your fault." he put Harley back in his crib then led Makayla down next to him.

"Daryl they have their own." she looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Don' seem right parting them up like that." he pushed her light with his arm as he went passed.

"Spoilt that's what they will be." but she smiled at the two sleeping babies, then walked out of the room pulling the door up slightly so they could hear them.


	32. Pain - 32

_**Sorry it took so long to up date but I had trouble writing this one, I am still not overly happy with it but hey ho on we go. Thank you for the reviews and follows will bring on another chapter for you shortly.**_

A whistle sounded and was then echoed around the perimeter of the town, Daryl, Rick and Morgan went to the top of gate looking down at their visitors.

"Good morning" Negan growled "What a wonderful day today has turned out to be. So then Rick, is it?" Rick nodded saying nothing. "Do I have to come in and get my supplies or are you going to be a good man and bring them out save us all some trouble."

"Neither, your going to leave and not come back, I will not be black mailed and neither will this town." Rick stated, Daryl stepped back to send an indication to everyone to be ready.

"And what makes you think you can order me around, I have fifty men out here surrounding your little town." he smiled at Rick.

"Because we are ready for you." Rick stated his arms crossed over his chest.

"So I heard" he answered "Ya see your little surprise, ain't much of a surprise, for an ambush to work it has to be secret but if you have someone here who is forced to tell me everything then that makes it fun for me." He put his hand in the air staring at Rick, then clicked his fingers, two large men came forward pulling one very scared looking Carl between them, Rick hissed through his teeth. Morgan stepped forward before Rick did something stupid.

"He's just a boy, what joy as a grown man do you get from torturing him, take me, I will make greater sport for you." he said laying his gun down on the floor next to Ricks feet. He mumbled quietly so Daryl would hear him, "As soon as Carl is out of the way, you kill every last one of them." he looked Daryl in the eye meaningfully, Daryl nodded his assurance.

Morgan went out of the gate, standing still waiting for a very beaten looking Carl to crawl past him and into the safety of the estate, he heard the heavy doors slam behind him, then the wood being shoved into place to secure it, nothing short of a tank was getting in there. He took a deep breath and walked towards Negan, he prayed there was a way to live through this, but if he didn't he knew he would be with his wife and son again soon enough, and the thought comforted him. Negans men pushed him to his knee's and he looked up at Rick and Daryl, he tried to convey to them that no matter what happened he knew what he was doing. Negan began to chant; his followers joining in loudly, a man came out of the crowd dropping to his knees, with his hands held out to Negan, a baseball bat, covered in barbed wire in his hands, Negan took the bat and raised it above Morgan's head, Daryl screamed out "NOW!" and chaos broke out, hidden ropes were pulled and some of the Saviours disappeared from sight, falling into the pits, screaming making Negan aware that hell had just broke loose, he dropped his bat to his side.

"You will all die now, fuckers" He shouted

"FIRE!" Rick shouted, the small port holes around the fences were opened, arrows and bullets were fired, more and more of Negan's men fell around him, Negan beginning to look nervous, then he smiled up at Rick.

"You can kill them all, but I will take him with me" He swung his bat at Morgan's face and dislocated his jaw, hitting him again Rick watched in horror as his friends face was torn open wide, Daryl had had enough, he pulled his crossbow up and fired at Negan's head but Negan moved just before the arrow hit.

"Mother Fucker" Daryl screamed, he watched as Negan took off towards the woods "I will kill you." he screamed. "Drop them" as Daryl spoke hot pots of oil, tar and water were dropped on the remaining stragglers of Negan's cult, cheering erupted around them, people were cheering because they had beaten Negan's group. "I want one of them alive." he shouted down to Glenn, who nodded and ran off.

"I have to get Carl" Rick said, Daryl nodded at him.

"I will get Morgan's body, we need to bury him. He died a hero. Then I am going to find Negan and I am going to kill him this is personal." Daryl growled

"Be careful, think of Beth and the twins." Rick stated heading towards his son, Maggie and Hershel were both next to him, Carl's head in Maggie's lap.

"I am" he whispered.

8888888888

He went down to where Glenn stood with one Negan's men on his knees "Take him to Ricks office, he trys anything kill him" Glenn looked up at Daryl "I mean it put a bullet through his head"

"Done" Glenn replied, hitting the man in the back with the butt of his gun "Get up and move" the man stood wearily onto his feet staggering a bit, Daryl noticed he was burnt and smiled a little to himself, his plan had worked to a degree and that counted for something but he needed to know how they had gotten Carl, he wanted to know where Negan would run too but first things first. He grabbed two other men and took them outside of the gate, making his way to Morgan's body, they found him, and were lucky enough to find he had not changed yet, Daryl bent down pushing his knife into the side of Morgan's skull, then between them they picked him up and carried him to the small hospital, he could be laid out there cleaned up, they would have a service for him tomorrow at the small church then Daryl would leave and track down Negan, he would not allow history to repeat itself he would not allow anyone to threaten them like the Governor had before. After leaving Morgan's body at the hospital he made his way to Ricks office, thoughts of what he had done to Randall on the farm running through his head.

He took a breath then pulled the door open, Glenn looked up then back at the prisoner "I will ask ya one last time, where did Negan go?"

"Fuck you" the man spat out at him.

"I told ya you should have told me, now I can help you no longer." Glenn stepped back, look from Daryl to the man and back again.

"And what is that pansy arsed wanker gunna do to me? Kill me, I speak I am as good as dead anyway."

"Go Glenn, just go." Daryl said not wanting his friend to be apart of this, Glenn thought about it for a minute then said he was going to find Maggie and Rick. Daryl waited till he heard the door close behind him then walked towards the man "Pansy arse?" he asked the man.

"Yeah only a pansy arsed wanker would let their man die for the sake of a fucking child." Daryl hit him hard splitting the man's lip.

"I want you tell me information about your little cult, you have questions to answer, now if your a good boy this won't hurt to much or take to long, but if you don' wanna play ball then I will make this last forever and cause ya so much pain your going to beg for ya Mumma."

"Fuck you" Daryl smiled.

"I love it when you make all the right choices." bringing his fist down over and over again.


	33. Condemned - 33

_**Warning, this chapter is about Daryl and Rick having finally been pushed to the point of explosion, this will either loose me all of you wonderful readers or your going to go wild on the reviews, I will let you decided again thank you for reading, I love you all xx**_

Two days later Daryl was stood in their small apartment watching Beth, with the twins, "Rick and I are going to find Negan" he announced.

"I thought you would be" she answered without looking at him.

"He has to go, you know that, he is as bigger threat as The Governor" he watched her shudder "He is a mad man, who has a group of mad men who answer to him, I owe Morgan." she carefully laid the babies on their play mat then stood walking over to Daryl, she put her hands on his chest then looked up into his smokey blue eyes.

"You do what you must do to ease your conscious, but you Daryl Dixon you make sure your skinny arse comes home, or I swear I will hunt you down myself and kill you again." he nodded leaning down to kiss her, he pulled her into him hard, increasing the depth of their kiss, Daryl losing himself in Beth, she pulled away from him resting her head against his chest.

"Don't leave me Daryl." she whispered.

"Never, Beth Never" he said placing a kiss on her forehead, he stepped back from her throwing his crossbow over his shoulder, he made sure his knife was secure on his hip, holding tightly to the strap of his crossbow he turned to look at his family, half of him wanted to stay with them, cross the bridge of Negan when it came banging back on their doorstep but he knew this man was a natural born psychopath and he had to leave, had to take care of them the only way he knew how.

Ten minutes later he was crossing the main high street, heading towards Rick and the car, after several hours of one on one with his prisoner, Dwight, Daryl had discovered was Negan's second in command, he had a huge scar on the right hand side of his face, Negan had done this to him after Dwight had done something to upset him, he had had to prove his alliance to Negan all over again but he had told Daryl that he would rather die than tell them anything, however Daryl had discovered if he channelled his inner Merle he could make Dwight sing like bird. "Ready?" he asked Rick. Rick turned to Sasha and the still broken Carl.

"I promise I will be back, look after Judith for me, keep them safe Carl." he stated kissing Sasha goodbye he got into the drivers seat of the car, Daryl nodded to them and got in after him.

"Let's go kick some arse" he said, Rick put the car in gear and they left.

8888888888

It took them an hour to get to the factory Dwight had told them about, the pulled up half a mile away making the rest of the journey on foot, he really had sung like a little bird, even given them a way in without going through the main gate or over the wall of walkers they had built, the place stank of death and rot, Daryl who was not unaccustomed to revolting smells, being a hunter, gagged at the stench in the air.

"Fuck man, think I'm gunna blow chunks." he said to Rick.

"Ain't wrong" Rick agreed

"So whats the plan when we get in there?" he asked Rick.

"Quick, quiet, kill then out." Rick said

"What about them women he taken as his wife's shouldn't we let them go, give them the opportunity to come back with us." Rick stood thinking.

"I don' know Daryl, lets see, you saw the men and how much they thought of him, what if the women are they same?"

"What if they are scared abused young girls, like Beth was?" he asked in return, Rick looked at Daryl and the pain in his eyes, sometimes his Redneck friend surprised him, he was common, he was a racist, he swore better than most and yet he couldn't stand a woman being uncomfortable in anyway.

"Let's concentrate on one thing at a time Daryl, now lets find this tower Dwight said he would be locked up in, hiding, how many men did he say they had left behind?"

"Said there was at most ten"

"How do you know he was telling the truth?" Daryl grinned at him

"His lack of teeth told me." he said. Rick shook his head, amazed the lengths this man would go to to protect them all, especially his wife and children, it brought on a whole new respect, because Rick knew he couldn't do that, not torture, it just wasn't in him. "Let's do this Rick, wanna be home for dinner" he scoffed.

They went round to the small gap in the fence the Dwight had told them about, slinking in hiding in the shadows, Daryl had spent time teaching Rick his and Merle's hunting signs, they could now communicate with out words, Daryl was happy Rick was intelligent enough to start using them they second they went in, he tapped his hand to his arm to get Daryl's attention then pointed to their left there was a small alley way heading off, Daryl crouched low and took the lead as he came towards the end he put his hand in the air and made a fist, stopping Rick, they stayed crouched Daryl pointed to his eyes then to Rick, then dropped to his belly he slid to the entrance way looking out he could see the tower, this was the only risky part Dwight had said they would have cross the main yard, he looked around three times then lent back in with his back against the wall. Daryl hadn't seen anyone but that didn't mean no one was out there, there was a whole factory full of windows, he lent next to Ricks ear "Need to stick to the outside, stay in the shadows to many windows." Rick nodded drawing Carl's gun, it was the only one with a silencer, they crept forward into the shadows making their way carefully round the outside of the yard, suddenly Daryl caught a flash of light, something had reflected in one of the windows he dropped down low, Rick following suit, Daryl watched where he had seen the light but nothing happened again after a few minutes he continued at a painfully slow pace, his legs screaming at him where he was crouched low, after what felt like forever, they made it to the tower, he laughed internally at the idea of this being a tower, what it actually was, was an old chimney. The found the entrance and slid in through the door, taking a couple of minutes to adjust their vision and stretch out their cramped legs, neither man being a youngster any more.

There was a small set of steps that seemed to run around the outside of the tower, so Daryl took the lead his crossbow held high, his back to the wall, Rick followed him closely, with his gun held high. As they came closer to the top Daryl spotted a door way, he guessed this would be to what Dwight had called the wives room, back in the last world Daryl would have guessed this to be some sort of control room., Daryl took his position right in front of the door, while Rick stood to the side with his hand on the door handle, Rick looked at Daryl, Daryl raised his crossbow taking aim then nodded Rick pushed the door open quickly jumping behind Daryl to bring up the rear, they both ran into the room, some of the women in there squealed in shock.

"Where is he?" they asked in unison, one of the women pointed over to another door, they both went that way Daryl taking the lead, Rick with his back to Daryl's mirroring his every move but covering them just in case one of the women decided to play hero. Daryl reached out, pushing the door open and stormed in, Negan was there on the bed with a woman, he looked up shocked, went to grab his gun from the floor when Daryl let his bolt fly at him it struck in in the shoulder, Rick came running in pulling Negan from the bed.

"Negan, you came to my estate, you took my son, you killed my friend, we have condemned you to death." he said, then started dragging him out of the room, as they made their way to the outer door Daryl turned to the women.

"I understand from a little bird." he smiled at his own joke "that some of you ladies are here by choice but others are here because they had to be to survive, now those of you who no longer wish to be here come down stairs, you are welcome to come back to the estate with us, it is a safe zone, well as safe as anywhere, it is run by a council, I will leave you to make your own choices." he followed Rick out the door, Negan started to struggle, he was as naked as the he was born and right now looked as intimidating as a pussy cat, Daryl smacked him hard but not hard enough to knock him out with the stock of his crossbow "I suggest you walk nicely dick." he stated.

They pulled him out into the middle of the yard, after a few minutes men and women started to make their way cautiously to see what was going on exactly, Rick pushed Negan to his knees looking at Negan's people.

"This man is insane, he is a bully, a tyrant and a rapist, he is going to die." Rick said "I am an officer of the law in the great state of Georgia, and here we have the death penalty for those who consider themselves above the law, today we have brought judgement to your leader Negan." he turned to Negan "Any last words?" Rick asked.

Negan looked up at Rick "Fuck you" Daryl chuckled.

"Classy man" he said

"Rick continued, if you all wish to stay here please take note that anyone who crosses the line and breaks the laws of this great state, will die in and equal way, now I would like to ask that someone bring me Negan's Lucille." a mumble went around the yard then the chanting started for Lucille, the word repeated over and over until someone handed the bat to Rick, he took it and watched as Daryl threw his crossbow back over his shoulder, then handed it to Daryl.

"Die fucker." Daryl shouted as he hit Negan, with the bat splitting his skull, Daryl swung again and again, shouting out all the people they had lost over the years then he stopped dropping the bat on the floor, he landed on his knees, breathing heavy. Rick walked over picking the bat up and throwing it on top of Negan's body, then he looked at the young man who had brought him the bat.

"Fuel?" he asked the young man nodded ran off and a couple of minutes later return with some fuel, Rick spread it over Negan's body then tapped Daryl on the shoulder, Daryl stood up walking over to Negan's body opening his zippo he touched the flame to the petrol, then watched the burning flame begin, Daryl pulled his smokes out and lit one from the same flame.

"Ya'll wanna come with us get your things, get your vehicles and meet us out on the main road in twenty minutes this is your only chance." they both walked away without looking back.

_**There I am sorry if I have upset anyone, but it just flowed out. xx**_


	34. Self Doubt - 34

They drove in a convoy back towards the estate, a few people followed them, many deciding to stay with what they already knew, but Daryl noticed there were a lot of the women and their husbands from the tower, he was pleased, because if anyone had tried to force him to give Beth to anyone else, he would die stopping it.

"What we gunna do with em all when we get back?" Rick asked.

"Dun'know, that's yours and the council's problem, all I wanna do is get out of this shit and wash the reminiscence of this afternoon away." he shrugged.

"You good?" Rick asked

"Will be, just drive quicker." he stated, he fell into a silence, just looking out of the window, he knew what had had to be done, but, no he wasn't going to think of it, as Beth always said everyone had a job to do. They pulled into the estate, Daryl throwing himself from the car before it had even stopped.

"Gotta go" he called over his shoulder, almost running from the scene, he could feel Rick's eyes boring into his back but he didn't care he wanted to wash, he wanted to play with the twins, he wanted to hold Beth, he wanted to forget.

He pushed the door to the apartment open and walked in, dropping his crossbow on the floor by the door, he made his way to the living room, Beth was sitting on the sofa watching the twins on the mats, it all seemed so normal compared to what he had done that day. She looked up catching his eye, then stood slowly walking towards him, he said nothing as he watched her come to him, she wrapped her arms around him, not caring about the blood and gore he was covered in, she didn't ask him any questions, she just held him, he sank to his knees resting his head on her stomach, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist just breathing in her scent, repeating over and over in his head I am not a Dixon monster, I am not him. They stayed like that until one of the twins started to fuss, Daryl stood up looking down at them.

"Gunna wash up, get changed." he stated leaving the room, he walked into the bathroom, stripped everything off and scrubbed himself in the shower until the water stopped running red. Then he stepped out, leaning against the sink he looked in the mirror, his eyes looked haunted, they hadn't looked like that since Beth had told him she loved him.

He didn't know how long he had been stood there staring at himself, when there was a light tap on the door. "Daryl?" she said opening it "I got you something to change into." she came in putting the clothes on the toilet seat, he turned around staring at her. "You don't have to tell me, I am not sure I want to know. But I am here" she put her hand on his arm, then left to let him dress, he watched the door close, picking up each item of clothing slowly he took his time dressing, when he was dressed he left the bathroom, walking into the living room, he realised the twins were gone, he looked at Beth with a raised eyebrow.

"Bed time" she smiled taking his hand leading him to the sofa, she sat him down, then went off into the small kitchen area, she pulled out a bottle of Jack and two glasses, she also dished up some rabbit stew into a bowl, he watched her make her way back to him placing the bowl down in front of him.

"Eat" she instructed him, then poured a shot of JD into her glass and a generous shot into his, she sat back on the sofa quietly sipping at her drink, Daryl picked his up and swallowed it down in one, relishing the burning that it left in his throat, he picked the bottle up and poured another, he sank that one and poured a third, he started eating his meal, Beth being Beth just sat back watching the Dvd she had playing in the back ground and waited.

"Brought some people back with us, Rick's getting em sorted." he said putting another spoonful in his mouth, she nodded in recognition of what he said.

"He's dead." he said after a while.

"Guessed." she said

"Beth..." he dropped his spoon into his stew, his appetite suddenly disappearing "I don' wanna be that monster ever again, I don' wanna be him Beth." she looked up at him, her big blue eyes taking him in.

"Your not a monster Daryl, you could never be a monster" he watched her stand up and offer him her hand "I got something I need to show you" he grabbed her hand and she pulled him from the room into the twins bedroom, both of them in the same crib, he smiled slightly. "Do you see these, Daryl?" she asked him, he nodded looking at her "You did what had to be done for them, not because your a violent, sadistic bastard, who takes pleasure in other people's pain, you Daryl Dixon are an honourable man, your a good man, a man who will protect what he loves, not try and kill it every day, to prove himself a man." she put her hand on his cheek "Do you hear me?" he nodded to her as she led him back into the other room, they sat together watching stupid Dvd's and drinking the JD, a comfortable silence between them, Beth led down with her head in Daryl's lap, eventually he could tell she had fallen asleep, he sat listening to her breathing and relaxed into the couch. After a while he lifted her head slightly and removed himself from the couch, creeping from the room, he went into the twins bedroom, he sat on the floor beside their crib watching them sleep, he let the emotions of the day, take him over as he bowed his head a wept silently.

Daryl was woken sometime later to a small cry, he pulled himself up of off the hard floor picking Harley up out of the crib he stroked the small boys blonde hair back "Wha' ya makin' a fuss about?" he asked him "Wanna change and some milk?" he looked up to see a sleepy Beth in the doorway, she was rubbing her eyes, he felt himself twinge in all the right areas at just how beautiful she looked right this minute "I got 'im" he told her, she smiled at him then said.

"Wait for it." In seconds Makayla woke up and started adding her lungs to the equation, Beth pushed into the room and picked her up, with a smile. "She always wakes when he does, they thought the Dixon brothers were a good team, you wait, the Dixon twins are going to eat them alive." she joked, Daryl smiled at her pun then followed her from the room, he would be alright he knew that now.


	35. And the year goes on - 35

The winter came in hard, Daryl had been out everyday hunting to bring in more for their even larger group now, since the loss of Morgan, Glenn had stepped up to take the lead on runs and bringing people in. The twins were now 8 months old, and a handful, every time Beth put one down the other one was crawling into something, getting into trouble, life had become one happily uneventful day after another.

"Beth you look exhausted." Maggie said.

"Tired yeah, but looking forward to singing tonight, its nice to get back to normal." she smiled at her older sister who had come round to sit with her for awhile.

"How's Daryl now?" Maggie asked.

"He's ok, think he just had some demons to work through is all." Beth was standing up to go and retrieve Makayla from the kitchen area, placing her on the mat next to her brother, she promptly took the toy from her brothers chubby hands, causing the boy to start crying. At that exact moment Daryl blew in through the door, his hair ruffled by the cold wind outside, he bent and swept his little boy into his arms.

"What's up little man?" he asked

"Makayla stole his toy." Maggie said with a smile "Don' know about them Dixon boys being hard as nails, she definitely rules this roost." she laughed "Well now the hunter, gather is back I am going to have make tracks got me some animals to feed, Dad has himself a man cold, so of course the world is ending for a second time." she rolled her eyes at Beth and chuckled as she left the room, they heard the door close lightly behind Maggie.

"Makayla, give Dadda the toy please." Daryl spoke to his daughter but she frowned at him looking at the toy then looking at him. "Makayla!" Daryl raised his voice just a bit.

"Da" she said frowning with attitude, Daryl froze looking at her.

"Did she just say?" he asked Beth, Beth looked at Daryl just as amazed, she knelt down on the mat next to her daughter.

"Makayla honey can Mommy have the toy?" she asked.

"Da" she said again, Daryl sat down next to his little girl, Harley quiet now in his fathers arms, Makayla obviously suspecting she had done something fantastic banged the toy on the floor over and over again, at the same time as saying "Da"

"Her first word, Daryl and it had to be Da, suppose I should be grateful it wasn't bow." she smiled, Daryl placed Harley down next to his sister, Harley made a grab for the toy but Makayla was unwilling to let her brother have it, there was a small tug of war when suddenly there was a loud pop and it split in two, Makayla sat staring at her half, Harley at his.

"Am" Harley said all of a sudden throwing the bit in his hand away, Makayla looked at her piece in disgust and threw it too "Am" she agreed, Daryl started to giggle, Beth trying to scold him with a look, but couldn't help joining in, the pair of them sat on the mat laughing until tears ran out of their eyes. Harley pulled himself up to his fathers face touching the tear running down his cheek, looking at it on his finger "Am" he said Beth and Daryl collapsed.

"Well they are definitely Dixon's" she said her chest heaving.

"Damn yeah." Daryl started laughing again as the twins sat looking at their parents then at each other again "Am" they said together crawling off.

8888888888

Carl and Lizzie had offered to babysit that night, so Daryl could go and watch Beth sing, Daryl had chuckled to himself when Carl had come to him to offer to babysit, he seemed so eager it was almost painful to say no "Course ya can" Daryl had told him.

He had waited for them both to arrive then while Lizzie went off to the twins room to find them happily throwing their toys at each, Daryl collared Carl by the collar.

"I was your age once, ya see them two little things in that bedroom?" he raised an eyebrow at Carl and the boy nodded "They come from what ya'll got planned" Carl opened his mouth to say something and Daryl shook his head, handing him a silver foil package. "You ignore my children because your pre-occupied and I will make you pay young Grimes." Daryl left the apartment chuckling to himself about the look on the young man's face.

He walked into Lori's a little later than he had first planned, as he came through the door, a loud shout erupted, Daryl instantly going for his crossbow taking aim at he wasn't sure what at, then he realised that Beth was stood in front of half the town all of them cheering him.

"What the fuck?" he asked her taking in the scene, Beth walked towards him, she was wearing his favourite dress, it showed just enough cleavage and more than enough leg to get his imagination going, she reached up kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Daryl Dixon." she said, he stood looking at her then looked over her shoulder towards Rick.

"Bastard" he said and everyone cheered, Beth kissed him on the cheek and went up onto the stage, she sang a couple of Daryl's favourite songs then to everyone's surprise she left the stage, all the lights suddenly went out, a spot light came onto the stage and Daryl watched as Maggie, Beth and Sasha came out onto the stage all with Pink, figure hugging, sparkly floor length dresses, Rick and Glenn both came and stood next to Daryl, their mouths dropping to the floor. Piano music started from somewhere Daryl couldn't see and the girls all started singing to him.

_**Happy Birthday to you,**_

_**Happy Birthday to you,**_

_**Happy Birthday Mr Dixon,**_

_**Happy Birthday to you.**_

_**Thanks, Mr. Dixon**_ _**For all the things you've done**_ _**The battles that you've won**_ _**The way you deal with Rick's Ego run**_ _**And our problems by the ton**_ _**We thank you so much.**_ They finished all three blowing Daryl a kiss, one after another, Daryl looked at Rick and Glenn who were now almost crying with laughter at Daryl's completely stunned face, he was fidgeting taking chunks out of his thumb, suddenly Carl walked up with baby Harley on his hip, Lizzie stood next to him with a big smile and Makayla on her's, Carl held his hand out to Daryl dropping the small silver square into his hand "Don' think it's me that's going to be needing this tonight." he said with a suggestive smile. "Am" the twins suddenly said together, everyone laughed even Daryl, tonight was a good night, he decided but revenge would be sweet.  
_**Ok so disclaimer:-**_ _**I do not own the Walking dead or any of its characters.**_ _**I do not own the lyrics to Adeles songs and i certainly do not own anything to do with Marilyn Monroe.**_  
_**Although i do wish all three statements to be untrue i am afraid they are.**_


	36. Spoilt - 36

December came round, Daryl was stood on the night watch, thinking hard how he was going to talk to Beth about the twins first Christmas, he had never had a tree and presents growing up, he desperately wanted to spoil the twins but he wasn't sure how Beth would feel about this, he heard someone coming up the steps behind him, it wasn't time for change over quite yet but it was getting close, he turned to see Glenn's head appear, he nodded at him then went back to concentrating on the tree line.

"Hey" Glenn said to him.

"Early ain' ya?" he asked

"Yeah got something to talk to ya about, Maggie didn't want me to worry Beth but I think ya should know, Hershel's cold it ain' getting no better and he's an old man." he said, Daryl looked down at the floor, he had come to respect Hershel, the man had been almost like a father to him over the past year.

"What's the Doc say?" he asked

"He said it ain' pneumonia at the mo, but it could change." Daryl considered this.

"Then we need to be making this a Christmas for everyone to enjoy and remember, the girls need this man." Glenn smiled.

"There's another run tomorrow" Glenn said

"I gotta take people into the woods tomorrow find a bloody tree" secretly he was excited he'd never had a tree before but he wasn't going to let on about that. Runs had been going on for weeks now, Daryl had done several himself, stashing presents for his family and friends away, so no one saw them, he'd never really done Christmas even as a kid, well apart from the year him and Merle exchange token gifts, he'd got Merle a bottle of JD and Merle had got him 20 smokes and a Zippo lighter, which he guessed had been stolen, Daryl's hand drifted towards the Zippo in his pocket and he held it in his hand, he kinda wished Merle was here to meet the twins, then again their language was bad enough.

"Alright the China man, see ya tomorra" Daryl said as he started towards the ladder.

"Good night Redneck, and I'm Korean." he called after him, Daryl chuckled to himself.

8888888888

The preparations were all in place and Daryl had hidden all the presents he had gotten for everyone in the apartment, he prayed Beth wouldn't be too horrified with the amount for the twins, he also prayed she wouldn't look in his wardrobe or she might get a head ache when they all landed on her. Only one more night to go, they had put the twins to bed and were sat in the living room, he felt fidgety and excited, every now and again Beth looked up at him, while he walked around the room, then out onto the balcony to have a smoke, then back in again, in the end she tutted and he looked at her.

"What is the matter with you?" she asked

"Nothing, bored." he said.

"Bored" she raised an eyebrow "so not excited then?"

"About what?" he asked her innocently

"About tomorrow? About all those present you have been hiding for weeks in that wardrobe, don't think I haven't noticed your clean clothes stacking themselves by the side of the bed, if the pile gets much bigger we could have our own ski resort." she smiled.

"Shush up woman" he said trying to act like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Daryl, it's ok none of us has had a proper Christmas in nearly four years, it's ok to be excited." she reassured, he pushed one hand through his hair and nibbled at his thumb. "Just tell me" she put her book down and concentrated on him.

"Never done Christmas before, never had presents to give anyone, made me Ma a card once at school but the old man found it and tore it up, she died the following year." he explained

"You mean never, celebrated it at all?" she asked astonished, she couldn't understand why she was so surprised with everything else he had told her about his childhood why should this be anything different? But it had surprised her.

"Nope, so I wanna make it special for the twins, wanna make everyone special and their birthdays" he said in an apologetic tone.

"Then special they will be for us all, Daryl, I know how to break the boredom." she smiled, he stopped pacing and looked at her.

"You do?" he asked

"Oh yes and it should make you forget everything." Daryl walked over to the couch pulling her to her feet then scooped her into his arms, he stopped to turn out the lights and walked into the bedroom, she insisted he put her down and led down on the bed, Daryl sat on the edge of the bed removing his work boots then stripped off the rest of his clothes, he never wore underwear it was an inconvenience when you hunting, and had to take a quick piss.

He dutifully climbed onto the bed reaching his hands up behind his head a smile appearing on his face. "So ya not going to put on the dress you wore for my birthday?" he chuckled but she shook her head at him no.

"Was thinking of a suit to be honest." she smiled and started to slowly remove her shirt dancing around the room, she threw the shirt at him, then slipped the button undone on her jeans sliding them seductively down her thighs and kicking them off, she turned on the spot, dropping her bra strap down from her shoulder then the second looking over them at Daryl smirking, he giggled never before in his life had he had anyone do this and although blushing, it was definitely working, he watched as she slipped her hand up between her shoulder blades unclasping her bra, she turned to look at him bending over slightly as she dropped the bra away from her breasts, her pink nipples hard with excitement, she took either side of her small panties and began to pull them slowly down her legs and stepping out of them, she came towards him crawling onto the bed, Daryl could hardly contain himself, he grabbed her pushing her onto her back climbing on top of her, he took one of her nipples into his mouth biting down lightly, enjoying her moaning, he put his hand up and pulled on her other one, enjoying the feel of her body squirming under him, he placed a small trail of kisses down her body towards her dampness, he reached down between her legs opening her up and burying his tongue into her, he looked up watching her reaction, she whispered his name encouragingly and ran her fingers into his hair pulling him in harder, he moved his tongue onto her nub causing her to pull his hair harder, pushing to fingers into her now soaking wet slit, he moved them quickly until she came hard over his hand. Daryl went to crawl up between Beth's legs when she stopped him with a firm shake of the head, she flipped over onto her front then up onto her knees, Daryl took the hint instantly, going up onto his knees behind her, he pushed into her hard from behind, he set a fast pace ramming into her over and over, as she screamed his name out over and over again, he could feel how close she was so he reached his hand down between her legs, rubbing her clit franticly.

"Fuck me Daryl" she shouted and that was it he couldn't hold back any longer, he came heavily and she followed swiftly behind him, he felt her collapse underneath him, so he led down next to her pulling the duvet up over them, Beth turned onto her side looking up at him.

"Don't leave me" Beth whispered.

"Never Beth, Never" Daryl answered.


	37. It's Christmas! - 37

_**Would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend GhostWriter84, here is a little more of the twins for you my lovely xx Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews and some of the kindest words I have ever read xx**_

Beth was rudely awoken by the over excited sounds of a child, so she thought she had best get up and wake the twins because it sounded like Daddy was ready for Christmas day, she dressed quickly pulling her hair into a ponytail as she left the bedroom to find Daryl stood in the living room one twin on each hip jiggling them up and down making them giggle, she stood in the door way watching him, he face was twenty years younger while he watched them laughing. Harley spotted Beth shouting to her "Ma, Da is a ool" and giggled as Daryl turned around to look at her, she noticed he was blushing at being caught.

"We don' say that word Harley." she scolded lightly smiling. Daryl put the twins down on the carpet and looked at Beth.

"Good Morning" he said "Gotta go get everything coffee on the side" he called over his shoulder heading for their room, a few minutes later he came back into the room with parcels stacked in his arms, he put it all down on the floor and took off again, Beth rolled her eyes, he came back in a few minutes with more presents, she watched as he sorted them into two large piles, as Daryl pulled Makayla on to his lap Beth got up, sitting down lifting Harley onto hers, she followed everything Daryl did, he picked up a parcel giving it to the little girl, he tore a small piece of the paper and that was all it took for the little girl, to start ripping up the paper laughing loudly, Harley sat on Beth's lap doing the exact same thing.

When they got to the boxes both children looked disappointed, Daryl started to undo the box but Makayla slapped his hand.

"No Da" she demanded

"Your present is in the box" he tried to explain, the little girl shook her head at him firmly.

"More" she demanded, Daryl put the box to one side and handed her another one, she set to work firmly, Harley laughing loudly on Beth's lap as she handed him another box and he tore into the paper, Makayla finished her's deciding she was bored with this came the adults taking to long she climbed down from her fathers lap and went to her pile then looking back at Harley he promptly followed his sisters lead, they giggled at each other and threw themselves into the piles, paper flying everywhere.

8888888888

Whilst the twins were occupied Daryl slipped his hand in his pocket handing Beth a small package, he ran his fingers through his hair with his other hand, Beth looked up at him and smiled taking it from him turning it in her hand. "Thank you" she said.

She began to slowly unwrap her gift, Daryl watching her avidly he was screaming on the inside at her slow pace, ok so perhaps the twins got it from him, he shrugged, Beth had managed to make it to the small jewellery box, she opened it slowly staring at the object inside, then she picked it up in her hand she held a silver charm bracelet, on it Daryl had placed an arrow, a dagger, then their were two small silver hearts that were linked together. "Oh Daryl" she took a deep breath and a small sob came to her throat.

"If ya don' like it it's fine Beth honest." he said instantly jumping onto the defensive, two little voices suddenly sounded next to Beth.

"Ma, u k" they said together and she smiled at them and nodded "Da bad" Makayla said.

"No Da wonderful, Ma very happy" she said and stood walking to where her hunter fidgeted like a four year old waiting to be scolded for having his hand in the cookie jar, she pushed her way into his arms and kissed him hard, a tear running down her cheek. "It's beautiful" she said as she pulled away, Daryl looked up at her shyly.

"Honest?" he asked and she nodded he drew her hard into his body and kissed her hard.

"Am" came Harley's voice "Uck" Makayla joined in.

8888888888

Once the mess had been tidied and to Daryl's disappointment not one of the boxes had been opened to see the toys inside, he shrugged after Beth had reminded him that they were only little. They made their way over to Hershel's house, where the family were meeting for a Christmas lunch that Daryl said no one would ever forget. They walked into the house to find Sasha, Lizzie and Maggie in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches to their Christmas meal, they knew it was them as both women were singing Christmas carols at the top of their lungs, the went into the living room to find Hershel, Glenn, Rick, Carl, Judith and Mika all talking over their gifts "Merry Christmas" Beth called as she kissed her father on the cheek, Hershel put his hand out shaking Daryl's hand but didn't try to stand, which Daryl took as a bad sign.

He promptly turned and shook Rick and Glenn's hands too then looked pointedly at Beth "Patience, Sasha, Lizzie and Maggie will be in, in a minute and you can play Santa then" she teased he pursed his lips but said nothing.

"Gam" the twins shouted when they spotted Hershel and he opened his arms to them as they crawled to him. "More" they said looking from Hershel to Daryl and back again, Hershel raised an eyebrow to Daryl.

"They wanna rip paper" he explained with a shrug, Hershel chuckled.

"Good to see they are normal, have they found the empty boxes yet Beth?" he asked his daughter.

"Haven't taken anything out of the boxes yet, they were enjoying the papers too much." she chuckled, Daryl hissed showing his disappointment.

"Accept it son, and pray it stays that way, other wise next it will be a motorbike, a car, a gun or God help us all a crossbow." he chuckled.

"Brummmm" came Harley's little voice and Hershel chuckled.

Maggie, Lizzie and Sasha came into the room giving Beth and Daryl a kiss on the cheek, which sent Daryl to the far side of the room to lean against the wall and chew on his thumb, he watched in fascination at his family, as they began to pass presents around enjoying what he guessed was a normal everyday Christmas, but to him it was a small miracle, people really could say what a hell this world was but to him it was the best thing that had ever happened, he would never deny that, he had a beautiful wife, two wonderful children, a man who was like a father to him, his best friend and then there was Glenn, he smiled to himself, yeah even Glenn had managed to wriggle into his affections, the only thing that would make this complete for his was Merle being here but that wasn't going to happen and he felt his hand go to his pocket where his Zippo sat. He was brought out of his thoughts by a small pull on his trousers he looked down and there was lil'ass kicker smiling up at him, he scooped her into his arms. "How ya doin' ass kicker?" he asked her and she giggled.

"Merry Christmas Dawal" she said and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"You too baby girl." he said and kissed her lightly on top of her head, suddenly there was a loud scream coming from across the room and Daryl pulled Judith into his chest with one arm, his hand on his knife out of habit, when he looked up he saw no danger, just his little girl screaming her head off, so as not to be out done Harley joined in to. He walked to Rick handing Judith to him and picked the twins up in his arms.

"Wot's matter with ya?" he asked them, Harley just sat looking at his father but Makayla frowned at him.

"My Da, uck" she said in disgust, Beth came over taking Makayla out of his arms.

"We do not say that Makayla" she said.

"My Da!" Makayla said again.

"Yes he is my baby, but he is Judith's Uncle Daryl and she loves him too." Makayla pursed her lips at Beth but didn't argue anymore, Beth turned to Daryl. "Ok big man" she said slapping him on his bare arm "Time to get out those gifts." she smiled, Daryl handed Harley back to Hershel and went outside to collect a huge bag, he came in smiling, then started digging through it, he handed parcels to Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Rick, Sasha and then Judith, Carl looked slightly lost when Daryl didn't give him anything, everyone ripped into their gifts thanking him and Beth for their lovely presents then Daryl looked over at Carl who was sat in the corner sulking, Daryl walked over standing in front of him.

"Problem?" he asked, Carl shook his head no and looked down. "Wanna come outside with me?" he asked and Carl looked up at him standing up then stood to follow, the man he considered not only his Uncle but one of his best friends, Daryl smirked at Rick as he went out the front door, but Rick only looked confused, everyone followed them out the front door, where Daryl had set up a target, he walked over to the target and looked at Carl. "Thought I would forget about ya?" he asked, Carl just stood there looking at him.

"Ya got me a target?" he asked

"Nope" Daryl walked away from the target and picked up a crossbow, he aimed it and fired a neat bullseye. "Ya can load it, ya can have it, and I will teach ya how to use it, gunna make ya a useful member of society, or at least teach how to be as much of a badass as me." he laughed handing the crossbow to Carl, Carl took it he could tell the young man was judging the weight of weapon.

"Merry Christmas Carl." he said slapping the teenager on the back "Don' kill no one this side of the wall." he chuckled as they headed back inside leaving Carl and Lizzie toying with the weapon. They got back into the living room and the twins were handed several parcels, which they took great pleasure in ripping the paper off of, giggling loudly, he watched Sasha punch Rick in the arm then Rick pulled two parcels from behind his back and knelt down next to the twins.

"These are from Uncle Rick and Auntie Sasha." he said to the twins then looked at Daryl with a great big smile, the twins ripped off the paper and he heard them say together.

"Am Ick coo." he looked at what they had in their hands, two baby sized plastic Crossbow's with sucker arrows and a small plastic knife, he looked at Rick and rolled his eyes.

"Start em young, and revenge is now mine, at least they can't kill anyone with there's." he said looking towards the window.

"Da, me" they said and Daryl went over to help them take the toys out of the small plastic and cardboard holders, putting them on the twins the same way he held the real things, he overheard Maggie saying to Beth.

"Wonder why that was the only thing they wanted to play with?" they both smirked and laughed a bit.

"Ummm Daryl" Glenn was stood behind Daryl so he turned to look up at him "I well I kinda gotta ya something, but I ain' sure you wanna open here with everyone." he said handing Daryl a small square package, Daryl looked at the foreign object in his hand, then up at Glenn.

"Thanks man." he said and stood up "Going for a smoke" he walked out of the living room leaving everyone quiet in his sted. He went out onto the back porch and lit a smoke then turned the parcel over in his hands on the front Glenn had scrawled.

_**Took this forgot about it, thought you would like it. Glenn.**_

Daryl ripped the paper off quickly to find a photo frame, he turned it over and to his surprise he came face to face with his brother's ugly mug, he smiled down at a glaring Merle, obvious annoyed with Glenn for clicking the camera in his face but he couldn't be happier. He walked back into the house, handing his gift to Beth without a word, she looked at it then looked at Glenn and mouthed thank you. Daryl walked up to him and shook his hand "Not bad for a Korean Man" he said and Glenn chuckled, Daryl looked around the room again, ok, his family were all here now, the party could begin.

"Bring out the JD Maggie" he shouted and everyone laughed.


	38. My Family - 38

January came and so did the snow, it was heavy and cold. Hershel's illness grew, along with Maggie and Beth's concerns for him, Daryl sat with Beth next to Hershel's bed while he slept, he hoped above everything that Hershel would live, but in this world nothing was certain, in this world a common cold could turn into a killer over night.

Daryl sighed to himself trying to bloke those thoughts out, he didn't want this proud strong man to die, he wanted him to stay with him, he wanted the man who had turned into his father figure to keep giving him the advice he had missed out on as a child. The door to the bedroom opened both sets of eyes wandered to it.

"Ummm Daryl, sorry to disturb you but Rick asked if you would come downstairs." Daryl nodded then stood, he touched Hershel's hand then went to the other side of the bed kissing Beth on the top of her head.

"Won't be long" he said and she just looked up then back down at her father, Daryl got to the door and looked back at her, shaking his head he left the room closing the door quietly behind him, then lent against it, he knew what Rick wanted and he didn't want this conversation he didn't want to be the head of the household he didn't want responsibility, fuck he was Daryl Dixon, not Hershel Greene, he was and under dog he was a red neck, he was nothing, how he wished he could hit things. Daryl started down the stairs walking into the kitchen, he could hear Maggie, Rick and Glenn all talking in there, Maggies voice loud and frantic.

"...Rick!" Daryl pushed the door open.

"Rick leave her alone, Maggie go upstairs and be with Beth and your father." Daryl just stared at her, Maggie went to open her mouth to say something else but Daryl held up his hand "They need you and I have to speak with these two and sort this shit out, I will not ask you again Maggie" he growled, he didn't look at her but she put her hand on his shoulder as she went passed and he knew he had done right, those two girls had always had a strong man to guide them and now he had to play that part, Fuck!

As the door swung shut Daryl turned his eyes to Rick, "Daryl..."

"Shut up and listen to me Rick." he said never dropping his eyes from his best friend "I am going to say this once to the pair of you and then I do not expect to have this conversation again" he took a deep breath "When and if and only if the time comes I will do what has to be done to Hershel" he breathed "I am now the head of this house until either he leaves us or he comes back"

Glenn looked up at Daryl in awe, but Daryl kept his glare at Rick "You send anyone in here, you make a guard outside this house and I swear I will take you Rick, that man helped you at the prison, that man supported you when you saw Lori, he kept me afloat when you were drowning, those girls need their men strong and no one will interfere" He finished his speech, continuing his glare at Rick.

"Needed to be sure man" Rick said "You have too..."

"No Rick you have to, stop being Officer Friendly and come back to your family, remember where you came from" Daryl looked at Glenn then and nodded then left the kitchen making his way back to Hershel's room, to his wife and his family. He didn't want to kill another member of his family, he didn't want any of this but he would do what they needed him to do even though he knew another piece of him would go missing.

He stood at the top of the stairs "Merle if your around man and he comes looking for ya, help him and let him help ya, we are family, I wish I was like you" he opened the door and walked in placing a hand on Maggie's arm "Glenn is seeing Rick out, you and Beth stay here I am going to get the twins, see ya in a bit" she covered his hand with hers for a moment, he made his way to Beth, placing his hand on her hair stroking it slowly, she raised her red rimmed eyes to him and all three listened to Hershel's tainted breathing for a moment.

"I love you" he said she smiled at him but he noticed it never reached her eyes. He left the room flinging his crossbow over his shoulders, he held the strap across his chest like it depended on it, then took off towards the nursery.

88888888

"He went to tell Rick he would kill Daddy if he died didn't he?" Beth asked Maggie

"Yes" Maggie answered

"He will do it too to save us won't he?" she asked for confirmation from Maggie

"Yes, Daryl has taken on the role as head of this household, head of our family, Daddy would be proud." Maggie answered

"It will kill Daryl" Beth whispered

"Yes he knows that" she said and sighed "Beth your husband has become someone whom Daddy would have been proud to father himself, he is someone whom we should all be proud to know, he is protecting us all me, you, the twins, Glenn..." Maggie dropped her head in her hands "Beth?" Maggie asked Beth's head swung up to look at her sister.

"Daryl spoke to me last night, while you slept, Daryl wants to know if he can take Daddy back to the farm, he wants to bury him with Mom, if it comes to it, he believes Daddy should be there" Maggie finished.

"Why didn't he ask me?" Beth asked in frustration

"Because I am the oldest he wanted me to give him permission, he's an honourable man" Maggie shrugged. Beth smiled at her sister then looked down at her father, his breathing was hitching worse than before.

"Maggie call Glenn, tell him to run, get Daryl now, I know, Maggie hurry" Maggie stood and ran from the room tears running down her face.

"Daddy, no matter what happens I want you to know we are happy, Maggie and I managed to find something that no one ever thought we would, we found happiness, we have families, bet she hasn't told you yet but she's pregnant God help that baby with the twins watching over him or her, Daryl will run your house like you always have, he has even started calling family meetings" she smiled and stood up to kiss her father on the forehead "Daddy..." she stopped as she heard the door open and her family enter, she noted that Rick and Sasha came in to "Daddy we all love and we are all here you have guided us so well we know never to give up, you told us to hope and hope we do, we hope that life will one day not involve us living, I hope the twins will grow and discover happiness as Maggie and I have, hope Daddy is a wonderful thing and that is what you taught us, and for that I will be forever grateful. I love you Daddy." Hershel's breathing became more laboured and she stood watching everyone kiss her father and say good bye to him then they all stood quiet lost in their own memories.

"Everyone leave now" Daryl suddenly stated no one argued, Daryl walked to the bed listening to people exiting the room "I am sad you have chosen to leave us Hershel, but I promise our family will continue for years to come I will teach them everything I know and I will teach them the love you have taught me, good bye old man." Daryl bent and pushed a knife slowly into the back of his brain as tears ran down his face "I love you old man"

_**I am sorry this is how it ended if anyone requests I may do a sequel, I am also sorry I have been away for such a long time but I have had some serious issues with family going on and I just couldn't write anything, I have missed you all, much love always xx**_


End file.
